A Certain Curious Imagine Breaker
by ImagineBreaker97
Summary: Everybody knows that the behind the Imagine Breaker will keep IT away from reality, but what would happen is IT decided to see what the outside world is like. To Experience the emotion Love for the first time ever since it came to that dimension? What shenanigans will Touma get into this time, and will he ever know find peace as an otherworldly danger approaches?
1. Chapter 1

A Certain Curious Imagine Breaker

Chapter 1: The Curiosity

 **A/N: Before I begin, I would like to introduce myself to my fellow readers. I am completely new at writing fanfiction despite years of reading it. And I absolutely love the To Aru Majutsu no Index series and can't wait for the game To Aru Majutsu no Virtual On to come out. I've spent days on being hyped about the announcement. To be honest I just started to write fanfiction to my favorite series because of that whim alone.**

 **So after years of repeatedly reading fanfiction to this series, I've started to realize that I have yet to run into a fanfiction that has Touma going absolutely** _ **insane**_ **for all the crap that he's been through in the past or have the actual Imagine Breaker manifest itself into a human physical form. So I thought," why not make my own scenario", and thus the reason I am sitting at my computer wasting my precious time on this story. In actuality, these ideas have been plaguing my mind for a long time and I need to get them off my chest. In theory (according to me anyway), this idea may be interesting to catch the attention of readers out there, so I will try my best to post a new chapter periodically. (although I may end up becoming really lazy in the future, not to mention writers block). Basically this story is a sort of test to see if it'll be worth continuing, depending on the reviews I get. People of the world, GIVE ME YOUR POWER**

 **To Aru Majutsu no Index does NOT belong to me in any shape or form (although that would be nice). It belongs to Kazuma Kamachi.**

It was dark. That was all it could establish behind the seal. An endless, empty void that clouded everywhere It looked. In every direction there was nothing but darkness. After centuries of being sealed away in this flimsy plane of existence it waited, and waited for Its release, biding its time as the seal grew weak enough over time, slowly as it was.

Before being sealed away, It just so happened to come across this dimension, where It could find a "home" so to speak. A place just to rest eternally after leaving Its own dimension. It silently watched as the substance beings called "humans" live life to the fullest and prosper as time passed. It was peaceful at first, finding a mountain and burrowing deep within it for centuries, and as time passed, It actually began to gain a physical form.

It was an odd phenomenon, actually gaining a body in this particular dimension when Its no supposed to exist at all. It grew a long, scaly body becoming harder than any mineral in this strange dimension. Then that body started to grow more appendages, long and scaly as well. Claws sharper than any blade, wings as big as a plane, and heads. More heads than It's naturally supposed to have, stopping at the number of eight, each head varying of different forms. Eventually, Its transformation stopped, realizing Its had become some sort of reptile, It learned. This "reptile" was a 'dragon", it learned more as knowledge seeped into Its mind. It decided to ignore the transformation afterwards, once again returning to Its eternal slumber.

Then, over time, the substance beings called "humans" decided to intrude into Its home. At first, It brushed them off, not wanting to associate with anything this dimension has to offer. Then for some reason, the "humans" begun to attack It, as if they were afraid of Its presence alone. Over time It started to grow "emotion" as they called it. This one single "emotion" was building up in Its mind, constantly plaguing Its senses.

Annoyance…

It was annoyed that these substance beings were constantly attacking It for no reason what-so-ever. Annoyed that It couldn't get the eternal rest It wanted after so long. And eventually, the annoyance grew to another emotion called "anger". The anger of being bothered by these "humans", So It only did the one thing It knew after many millennia of wandering between dimensions….

Destroy….

Destroying everything in sight, for years, decades, centuries, It didn't care as time passed. And eventually the humans started to attack with more aggression, using the supernatural phenomenon called "magic". This "magic", couldn't do anything to Its body at all, the magic negating as it came into contact with Its skin. Then another odd phenomenon occurred.

There was a human. A regular human being, no different of the others, stood in Its way. However, this human was exceptional compared to the others. He used magic like many others, but the magic he used was slightly different, and because of this, It developed another emotion.

Fear….

Fear of the unknown. Fear of what would happen if Its body was destroyed. Feared what this human could do to pierce Its scales. So Its attacked mercilessly at the human.

This human, however had other ideas. Instead of attacking the dragon like others, he wanted to actually use the dragon for his own purposes. If this dragon could actually negate anything supernatural, why not take the power for himself? He would become unstoppable. So, chanting a magical incantation he would seal the eight-headed dragon into his own body.

With one final, piercing roar, the dragon cursed at the world for the unfairness, as it was successfully sealed into the human's right hand.

Although, the result afterwards, was definitely unexpected….

Sure, the man's theory was right. His right hand could cancel out anything supernatural, but the problem was that he couldn't use magic anymore. No matter how many times he chanted or drew magic circles, it was completely erased. Even if he severed his whole right arm, the appendage would just completely regenerate over time. Not only that, something that was absolutely unexplainable would happen, causing harm to either himself or others around him. This phenomenon would continuously, without any pause what-so-ever would cause him some harm one way or another. Be it physically or mentally. Then, after years of this torment, the man had finally realized what he had done.

He was cursed….

He had naively cursed himself and his future generation to come. He could not escape this fate no matter what he'd do. For eternity, his future descendants will inevitably experience this living hell he had created. The seal itself was designed to utilize the dragon's power and pass it over after every other generation, meaning that his second child would possess the Imagine Breaker, as he called it. And he had no plan to abruptly end his generation at all.

So as more centuries passed, the Imagine breaker, was passed on to the descendants of the man who had sealed the dragon within the right hand. For years, the dragon waited behind the seal of the Imagine Breaker, forever watching Its hosts. And every single wielder experienced the very same thing the man that sealed it away, forever damning themselves for existing.

Until recently It experienced another odd phenomenon in this flimsy plane of existence….

))))) Line Break (((((

This boy…the one named Touma Kamijou had…intrigued It to say the least. Although he experienced the usual "bad luck", as he called it, he would just grin and bear with it. Even giving a smile to others as his bad luck would ruin his day, or anyone's for that matter. Throughout of all the centuries of being sealed behind the Imagine Breaker, It could see that the boy experienced the absolute worst of all of Its wielders. It experienced the emotions of annoyance, anger, pain, sorrow, loss, and other negative feelings it could describe. But this is the first time that It experienced this type of emotion….

Curiosity….

The dragon was curious as to how the boy could smile like everything was okay, despite having the worst bad luck than anybody could have. It was curious to how he would fearlessly rescue anyone who was in danger, despite being the one that caused it in some way, shape, or form. And it was especially curious as to why he would attract almost every female in the vicinity, despite living a hell no one could ever imagine.

It watched the intriguing boy as he was stabbed by a man during his childhood, moved to a city that was developed twenty years into the future compared to the other cities of the world, constantly dealt with "espers" of that city that were developed there, calmly negate lightning coming from a girl who can generate her own electricity, fight with multiple "magicians" who were after for either his life or the girl called "Index" that lived with him, have his own arm severed, fight and defeat the "strongest esper of Academy City", battle saints that had the power compared to a nuclear bomb, experienced the end of the world, dying repeatedly through thousands of worlds created by a magic god, and ending World war III.

It watched, and observed everything with the upmost curiosity on how this boy dealt with everything the world threw at him, and still continued to smile despite the hell he went through. And It watched the women that constantly surrounded him wherever he went.

What were they feeling about this boy?

How were they attracted to him?

 _Why_ were they attracted to him?

What was that red Hue on their cheeks when they were around him?

Was it his smile?

What was the emotion that they felt?

Was it love?

What _is_ love?

Could It experience that intriguing emotion as well?

It had experienced every negative emotion known to man, such as pain, sorrow, annoyance, anger, etc.…but not any positive emotions either. Could it develop happiness, even _love_?

"…"

It would have to find out tonight, when the boy, known as Touma Kamijou, is unconscious. Although, the damned seal would be difficult to break out of, It was sure that It could leak out some of Its power to manifest some type of physical form from outside the Imagine Breaker. Its main body would be here within the seal, but a fraction of its power would at least be able to break out. It had long resigned to Its fate behind the seal, but It would at least satiate Its boredom.

It was time to see what this emotion called "love" would offer in this dimension…

)))) Line Break ((((

"Sigh…. Such misfortune…." Kamijou Touma sighed in dejectedly as he walked down the street to his dorm, carrying heavy bags of groceries. Today was absolutely horrible, as usual.

First he had to stay after school for supplementary lessons from his adorable loli-teacher, Komoe-sensei.

Then later he was chased by the Railgun once again, challenging him to a fight as usual.

Finally, as soon as he got back to his dorm, he forgot to buy groceries for the no-stop-black-hole called Index, resulting to get bitten repeatedly on the head.

Sighing once again, he silently went to elevator, only to stop as there was a sign on it saying it was 'out of order'.

"…..Such Misfortune….." he sighed again. He was doing that a lot today.

Walking up the stairs, he stopped at his door, putting down the groceries and fumbling for his keys.

Only for a shooting pain in his right hand to suddenly make him drop it.

"Gah!" He clutched his right arm with his left, dropping to his knees and panting heavily.

The pain was unbearable. It felt like it was being hit repeatedly with a hammer on the same spot. He could barely pay attention to anything around him.

"Touma! Are you okay?" he heard the silver haired nun say with worry. She probably heard him outside the door and opened it.

Then just like that, the pain was gone. Touma warily flexed his fingers and then looked up at Index with a smile to erase suspicion. "I'm okay Index. Don't worry about it. Could you help me with the groceries?" He said standing up and grabbing the bags.

Giving him a worried look, she let him inside and closed the door behind her. Then immediately her stomach growled loudly, like a hungry beast. "Touma, I'm hungry! When is dinner going to be ready?"

"Can't you at least wait ten seconds until after I come in!? This poor Kamijou-san had to go out in the freezing cold just to get some damn groceries that you're going to clean out in the next few hours!" he yelled back after making his way into the kitchen.

"But Touma, I've been starving all day! I can't help it…"

"Well who's fault was it to eat everything in the fridge overnight!?

"Obviously you, because you didn't buy enough!"

"Now your blaming me despite the fact that I bought one of everything in the store!? Do you know how much precious money I lost because of you!? This poor Kamijou-san isn't made of money!" Sometimes he wished that the nun would get a bad case of indigestion, or at least a heart burn long enough that he could get more money soon.

Sighing heavily and getting the cooking utensils out, he almost didn't notice something tugging at his pant leg. He looked down to find the chibified magic god Othinus. He kneeled down and picked her up, placing her on the counter.

"Human, has anything strange happen to you today?" She asked giving a critical eye.

"No, not really. Why do you ask?" he asked, deciding on stir fry would be the appropriate dinner for tonight.

The former magic god's eye narrowed cautiously. Losing her power did not mean that she lost everything. She could still feel mana forming whenever a spell was being used, albeit only a few kilometers. But looking at his right hand gave her a light chill. It was like something disturbing was there, but not there at the same time, and it unnerved her. She couldn't really explain it, but maybe her mind was playing tricks with her.

"It's nothing. Let us know when dinner is ready…"

Touma gave Othinus a quizzical look then began to cook dinner. Completely unaware of the unexpected occurrence that was going to happen soon.

)))) Line Break ((((

Dinner was pretty much uneventful for the Kamijou Residence. By the time he finished his food, Index had already inhaled her fifth bowl while Othinus had to fight for her food thanks to the calico cat Sphinx trying take hers. After he cleaned up the dishes he decided to turn in for the night, entering the bathroom and settling into his tub.

' _Something tells me something bad is going to happen…and knowing my luck that will be a hundred percent certainty…such misfortune…'_ Touma Thought while closing his eyes.

Only to open them again and instantly felt something was there, watching him. Then he realized that he was no longer in his bathtub.

"Huh? Where am I?"

It was dark. Every direction he turned there was nothing but an empty void. And he was floating in this empty void, confused to where he was. Touma could only hope that he was dreaming and would wake up soon.

That feeling of being watched came back full force and he found it hard to breath. This pressure was crushing his lungs severely like a building was being balanced on his being. All he could do was clutch his hands to his chest, completely unaware of eight pairs of eyes watching him, seizing the opportunity.

"…"

While the boy was distracted with the pressure It was giving off, the eight headed dragon began to leak some of Its power outside the seal. It had to move fast while Its wielder was occupied. Closing Its eyes, a visible white stream began to emanate from Its scaly body, passing over the cursed seal outside.

The white stream stopped just outside the barrier where the dragon was and started to take form. White particles were separating as a pair of pale feet appeared, then snow white legs, a taut stomach and above it a buxom chest emerged. Finally, a succulent neck line and a pale head with horns adorning Its head, with long white spiky hair flowing down the lower back. Then a pure white kimono with red flame markings materialized over figure's shoulders and wrapped around Its waist revealing a huge amount of cleavage.

The pale figure was a "Female", as the dragon observed, It made sure to create a female body and not a male one. She stood there, eyes closed, as if waiting to wake up from a fleeting dream.

Then She finally opened her eyes for the first time outside the seal within the empty void, revealing a pair of amethyst eyes with a slit, like a reptile's. She blinked twice, and then brought her hands up in wonder and flexed them, as if testing her body. She started to touch herself, as if feeling her body for the first time, starting with her smooth legs, up to her hourglass-figure-like stomach, and then pausing on her buxom chest. Then she heard a rumble and looked up towards the eight headed dragon, as if waiting for a command.

This artificial body was perfect to say the least, from Its perspective anyway. It would watch through this body's eyes on the outside world, and learn what this dimension has to offer. Everything she sees, touches, feel, smell, and tastes, the dragon will know. And It will finally learn to know what this emotion called "love" could do. But now, it was time to go to the boy, Kamijou Touma, and calm him down.

She smiled and nodded towards the dragon, as if confirming an order from the being. Then she closed her eyes in concentration, and in a bright white flash she disappeared. The last thing she heard was the dragon giving a content growl.

He was breathing heavily. He didn't know what that unexplainable pressure was, but he was glad that it was over. He just hoped that whatever it was, it didn't come back. He didn't know how long he was floating there in the void but he was damn sure it hurt to breath.

"W-What was….that…." he breath out heavily.

If Touma didn't know any better, he would say that the pressure felt like whenever his whole right arm was severed, but whenever that did happen, he would black out and find out that his arm completely regenerated and looked brand new.

He was cut from his thoughts when a bright white flash covered his field of vision, and he had to cover his eyes, lest he go completely blind. But when he uncovered his eyes, he couldn't help but to blush deeply at what he saw before him; his heart pounding heavily from his chest that he was sure it would burst out at any moment.

A pure white girl wearing a white kimono with red flame designs floated towards him with a soft smile on her features. He felt like he seen her from somewhere, but couldn't remember at all. Maybe she was from his past that he couldn't remember because of his destroyed memories? Either way, he couldn't take his eyes off her form, or more importantly, her chest area.

' _My god….they're as big as Fukiyose's and Kanzaki's, possibly even bigger!'_ He thought out loud but kept it to himself. He didn't want this mysterious girl to label him as a pervert like all of the other girls.

He didn't know that she could literally hear his thoughts however. And his thoughts made her cheeks produce a red hue, as if it was a compliment. She stopped floating towards him and took in his features.

He looked like a regular human being, as far as she could tell. Barely anything extraordinary stood out, besides of his hedgehog-like hair. But she knew what he was like on the inside instead of his outside appearance. She knew on what he had to go through in order to get where he was today.

For some reason, she felt the need to hug him, to hold him in her arms and whisper soothing words in his ear, to tell him that everything will be alright and not to worry. To protect him from anything that could do him harm. Tell him that she completely understands him, and no one else in the world would ever hurt him ever again.

She was cut short from her musings when he cleared his throat, he probably was finally able to tear his eyes away from her huge mounds.

"Um…Hello?" Touma wanted to slap himself for that lame ice breaker. But he gave a small smile anyway, he didn't know why but it felt natural.

That smile….

He smiled at her…

It was that same smile he used whenever he helped someone. She couldn't help but feel the blush come across her cheeks, and her heart beat rather loudly against her bosom. And a heat from her core was making her hot.

Touma gave her a confused look, wondering if he did something wrong.

"Oi, are you alright? Your face is red…"

However, he was silenced as she cupped his face with her hands and proceeded to place his head into her huge chest, and his blush resurfaced tenfold. But this feeling….felt familiar somehow…

She felt him shakily bring his arms around her petite waist, and she gave a loving smile with a heavy blush. She could feel his skin on hers and it gave her goosebumps upon contact. She liked this feeling…

But now was not the time to indulge in pleasantries. She had to get out of this void and into the physical world to witness these foreign feelings physically.

All Touma new next was another bright flash and then his vision went dark once again.

)))) Line Break ((((

The people of Academy City were in for a disturbingly rude awakening as an unknown heavy pressure blanketed the city. Everyone couldn't breathe at all and felt small. Like something from a higher plane of existence had descended and was about to destroy everything in sight.

The earth shook, lights flickered, and everything technological instantly shut down, as everyone heard a piercing sound of glass breaking.

And then again, the sound rang out, signifying that it wasn't their imagination at all.

And then again, and again, and again.

The repeated sound of glass breaking reverberated throughout the air and everyone was having an absolute panic attack. Whatever this phenomenon was, many wished that it would stop.

 **Heaven Canceler's Office**

The poor old man could barely stand up as the immense pressure covered him. He wouldn't be surprised if he died from a heart attack after this. He kept a heavy hand on his desk as he wondered if the patients in the hospital were okay.

 **Yomikawa's Apartment**

Accelerator collapse to his knees, trying desperately to keep his head up. He couldn't walk or even process what was going on at all. One moment he was getting a drink of water, then in the next moment, the Misaka Network had abruptly shut down.

" _What the fuck is going on!? What is this!?"_ He thought in frustration.

Then he heard Last Order cry out in a frightened voice.

"Warning! Warning! S-S-System F-Failure! M-Misaka Network Down! M-M-Misa-ahghvwvdjkiccbebfgvcjb !"

Misaka Worse was no better. Her eyes were glazed over like someone had flicked an off switch on her.

Yoshikawa's face was planted on her desk unable to even lift a finger.

Yomikawa however was trying to contact someone, anyone, to stop this feeling of nothingness.

"C-Come in! Anyone! C-C-Come in!"

All Accelerator knew was that _**everyone was fucked.**_

 **Komoe's Apartment**

The crushing pressure drove everyone in the apartment to the ground.

Musujime Awaki was busy losing her lunch all over the floor, remembering the time she got her leg stuck in the wall.

Himegami Aisa felt like when she was hit by Oriana Thompsons spell that made her nearly become a red stain on the road, unaware of her cross necklace cracking as if the pressure was breaking it.

Poor Tsukuyomi Komoe could only cry silently like when she was younger as tears fell.

 **ITEM's Apartment**

Hamazura Shiage was knocked unconscious as the overwhelming pressure took hold. His head was being cradled in the lap of his girlfriend, Takitsubo Rikou, as she held her head in pain, the piercing sound of breaking glass repeatedly gave her a migraine. But she was absolutely panicking because she couldn't use her esper power at all. It was like someone gouged her eyes out and was literally blind. She couldn't find anyone with her AIM Stalker. And I scared her completely.

"B-Basically, someone make it stop!" Frenda yelled as she held her ears tight with her hands.

"M-Mugino! M-My head is super killing me!" Kinuhata Saiai yelled to the leader of ITEM's group.

Meanwhile, Mugino Shizuri was clutching her head in pain like Takitsubo. It was like someone was cruelly stabbing her brain with a sharp screw.

"W-When I find the god damned asshole whose doing this I'll-"

That was all she could say as she was knocked unconscious.

 **District 9**

Saten Ruiko couldn't move a muscle as the overwhelming pressure and her face was in the floor, much like her friend Kazari Uiharu.

"U-Uiharu! W-What's going on!? Saten yelled as the sound of breaking glass _**grew even louder**_ , fracturing the windows of the room.

"I-I-I don't know!" Uiharu stuttered. She literally wanted to _**plead**_ whatever it was out there to stop the noise.

 **Outside**

Fukiyose Seiri could not believe what was happening to her body. She could barely stand as the crushing pressure _**grew in intensity**_ as if something was trying really hard to break free of something.

Her blue haired classmate Aogami Pierce was already unmoving on the ground next to her.

Not far from those two, the Seventh Level Five Gunha Sogiita felt the ground crack under his form, driven to one knee and struggling to keep conscious, although he had a toothy grin on his face.

"W-Whatever is doing this, sure has a lot of GUTS!" he said to himself, then finally falling down as his vision went dark.

Kakine Teitoku, the Second Level Five, felt like someone was repeatedly and cruelly ripping off his limbs. He only wished that the noise would stop.

 **Tokiwodai Dorm**

"M-My Q-Queen, a-are you okay!?" Misaki's subordinate yelled towards the door in front of her panicking if the sound would ever stop.

The room's only occupant could only hold her splitting head with her hands as she felt the connection of her clique cut off. Her power wasn't working at all and she could only cry silently as the pressure crushed her quivering body.

"T-Touma, help me…." She mumbled to herself.

Not far from Misaki Shokuhou's dorm, Kuroko couldn't teleport, much less breath as the crushing pressure mercilessly attacked her form. She couldn't fathom as to why her powers weren't working at all.

"O-Onee-sama…." She helplessly stuttered.

Meanwhile, Mikoto Misaka could only clutch her head in intense pain. She felt small and insignificant like an ant, compared to the overwhelming sound of breaking glass gave her a splitting headache.

"W-what is this! S-Someone, a-anyone, MAKE IT STOP!" The Railgun screamed at the top of her lungs.

 **Tsuchimikado's Dorm**

Tsuchimikado Motoharu could only hold his sister tightly towards his body, as if attempting to protect her from the massive pressure blanketing over Academy City. Poor little Mika was crying into her brother's chest.

"D-Dammit, what's happening!? K-Kami-yan I hope you're doing better than we are… Whatever this is, it makes the _Saints_ seem like kittens compared to this…" Tsuchimikado grumbled out loud as he embraced his sister tighter, trying his hardest to block out the piercing sound of breaking glass.

 **Windowless Building**

Aleister Crowley could only watch as his multiple nano-cameras instantly cut off like a T.V caught in static with big, bold red, letters saying "SYSTEM ERROR". The capsule he hung upside down in bubbled unexpectedly as his face turned into a frown.

"Something's wrong….." He muttered to himself. This was NOT according to his plans at all.

 **Kamijou's Apartment**

Both Index and Othinus were drove to their knees as they clutched their heads as the sound was at its loudest in the dorm. Even Index's John's Pen mode seemed to be rendered useless as it couldn't process the otherworldly phenomenon.

"T-Touma…..I'm scared…." Index mumbled to herself, begging for the boy to come out of the bathroom to at least hold her in comfort, less she go insane. Sphinx had long been hidden under the bed.

"D-Dammit, where's that human when you need him!?" Othinus yelled out loud.

If either of them could actually move to find Touma in the bathroom, they would find the bathroom completely in ruin and spider web-like cracks in the space of the bathroom. Like someone or _something_ was trying its hardest to break into this dimension. And they would also find one sleeping Kamijou Touma suspended in mid-air with his right hand was raised towards the crack in space, with a dark amethyst aura surrounding said appendage.

The fracture in the space grew in size, like a giant maw slowly opening into the void of nothingness. Inside the space anyone would've gone mad if they even tried to comprehend what was inside the dark void. It was like something unexplainably horrid was behind the blanket of darkness and all it could do was destroy anything in its path.

Then suddenly, a pale hand shot out and grabbed onto the fractures in space, as if the air itself became a solid matter that anyone could hold onto. Then another hand started to push its way out and finally, a horned white head emerged.

She was so close to being out of the void. All she needed to do was go out a few more inches, then she will be free from the confines of the Imagine Breaker. She was sweating profusely in concentration, as if an invisible wall was trying to hold her back. She gritted her teeth in frustration.

So close…..

Just a little more!

Then, she saw his hand, stretched out for her to grab while he was still unconscious, completely unaware of the phenomenon around him. She reached for it, for him. She wanted to know what this world could offer, what _he_ could offer to her in this dimension…

She finally had his hand in her grasp. And she immediately felt the red hue in her cheeks return tenfold.

Then, as if the universe just had an involuntary contraction of its diaphragm muscles (hiccups), the piercing sound of breaking glass and the overwhelming pressure suddenly stopped.

Still holding his right hand tight, she felt him float back down in his previous position in his small bathtub and softly landed on his warm body with him in the tight space, his right hand now curled around her lower back.

"…"

He was warm….

Really warm.

It was as if he was the most fragile little animal she could describe, and her heart pounded loudly against her chest. She slowly lowered her head onto the left side of his chest, afraid that he could break into pieces at any moment.

 _ **Babumb…**_

 _ **Babumb…**_

So this is what someone else's heartbeat felt like…..It was a soothing sound….like a lullaby…

"Ngh…."

She felt him stir, and quickly looked up to see his face scrunching up. By her observation, he seemed to be waking up.

Touma had slight headache and reached up with his left hand, or he would've if it wasn't caught on a soft round object.

He froze.

Then his mind instantly went into overdrive to what this soft feeling was, and he noticed that _someone_ was on top of him.

"Index? What are you doing in here? Are you sleep eating again?" he said as he unknowingly gave a light squeeze.

Then he heard a silent moan that he could barely hear, and he instantly opened his eyes only to find a pair of small red protruding horns in his vision.

" _Horns"_ he thought as the girl on top of him finally locked gazes with him. She was pale, with a huge chest and amethyst eyes. Her white spikey hair went all the way down her back, and she wore a white kimono with red flame markings on it.

Who was she?

And how did she get into his dorm room, much less _on top of him_?

As these and more questions formed in his rapidly imaginative mind, he saw a beaming smile on her face with a red hue dusting her cheeks.

"Wait! Who are-" He was cut off and suddenly lost his voice as something unexpected happened.

She cupped his face with both of her pale delicate hands and suddenly kissed him full on the lips.

 **So, my fellow readers, tell me what you think honestly about this story so far. The more reviews I get, the faster that I could possible update.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reality

Chapter 2: Reality

 **A/N: And here is the next chapter folks! The reviews I received gave me a little more confidence to continue this experimental story I had in my head, so I thank you guys for your support. To be honest, I didn't expect some positive responses just a few hours after I posted it, so once again, thank you.**

 **Now, one of the reviews I got asked me if I'll make a fanfiction to have Touma go completely insane, and my answer is yes. I do plan on writing that story sometime soon, probably after I post a few more chapters for this story, so please bear with me for now. Be patient and you shall be rewarded.**

 **To Aru Majutsu no Index does not belong to me at all.**

 **Now, on with the story!**

This taste….

 _His_ taste….

This sensation felt too good. He tasted like a forbidden fruit that was so delicious, that whoever had the pleasure of savoring the flavor, they would be addicted like a drug. A drug so powerful, it would make anyone week in the knees, and she wanted more.

It felt so wonderful….

Deepening the kiss by inserting her tongue, she went on pure instinct and grabbed onto the boy's shoulders, balling her hands into his shirt as she felt him stiffen. Gods, the burning feeling in her stomach made her feel hot, but it wasn't bad at all. And she realized that she developed a new feeling while she tasted his mouth.

Arousal….

For the first time, she felt aroused, and did not plan to stop anytime soon. Soon enough, she was starting to quiver in ecstasy, almost going over the edge of sweet release.

Touma mind was going into overdrive as this beautiful woman was literally raping his mouth. He could barely breath at all, and he could swear he felt silent moans sliding down his throat.

" _W-What the hell is going on!? Wasn't this girl in the dream I was having not too long ago? How did she get in here in the first place!?"_

He had to get her off….

He should really get her off him…otherwise the lower parts of his body would start reacting to the way she was squirming on his stiff form. The way her huge breasts were rubbing against the fabric of his shirt made his brain almost explode. Not to mention how one of her pale, slender legs managed to get in between his…

" _Dammit brain! Focus on getting her off, not her body!"_

Could he call this unfortunate? Touma wasn't sure since this was his first actual kiss, and this girl was making his body betray his thoughts in an instant.

Steeling his resolve before things got out of hand, he grabbed her shoulders and softly pushed her away, taking a deep breath as the air finally came back to his lungs and was able to sit up.

Then she gave him a cute pout, as if she was upset about something…

Just as he was about to ask her where she came from, she pushed herself onto him, and once again forced her mouth onto his.

" _Dammit, this is getting us nowhere! What if Index and Othinus walk in!?"_

As if a higher being enjoyed tormenting him, Index and the chibi magic god had burst into the wrecked bathroom.

"T-Touma, something bad happ-" He heard Index say but then she lost her voice at the scene before them.

" _Shit!"_ Touma cursed in his head.

Both the Nun and magic god watched in stunned jealousy as the mysterious pale girl continued to kiss their spikey haired hero. Only to be instantly upset at said boy.

Meanwhile, the pale girl finally separated her mouth from his as a string of saliva connected between their lips, and she gave a silent blissful sigh in content.

Then she finally noticed the two that had entered the room.

If her memory was correct, the silver haired nun was called Index Librorium Prohibitorium, wielder of the 103,000 forbidden grimoires. She was currently freeloading from the unfortunate boy and constantly ate up all his food, and even bite the unfortunate teenager in frustration.

The other girl who was currently on top of her head, was the former magic god Othinus. She was the one that was the cause of the end of the world, and the cause of Touma's death on those Infinite Hells that she had created. She felt a little angry at the chibi magic god for repeatedly killing her current wielder.

The two girls watched, with increasing ire, as the buxom pale girl was practically straddling him in his bathtub.

And Touma knew that he had to quickly assess the situation, before his destroyed bathroom to become a war zone.

" _Okay, think Touma. You've got an attractive woman on top of you in the bathtub, and two freeloaders that look like that are about to shoot a disintegration ray at you in mere moments…"_

The Cause?

The mysterious pale girl obviously.

The threat?

Index, who was currently grinding her teeth, and if he looked closely, there were sparks coming from said teeth. And he was sure that they would make contact to his body very soon.

Conclusion?

No Escape….

"Touma, what is the meaning of this?" Index said with a hint of anger in her voice.

He felt like she was forcing him to confess his sins in front of her.

 _Well' if I'm going out, then I'm going out with a bang…."_ He thought begrudgingly, then cleared his throat loudly.

"You know, you should really knock before entering the bathroom…."

Sometimes, he hated the way he would become snarky and sarcastic in a serious moment, and it was too late to apologize and beg for mercy as Index's maw finally bit down on his head.

 _ **CRUNCH**_

"SUCH MISFORTUUUUUUUUUUUNEEE!"

)))) Line Break ((((

 **Outside the Kamijou Dorm**

Across the rooftop, any person would find another tear in space, and if they looked close enough, they would see a figure emerging from the cracks. A ghostly figure that was not supposed to exist in this dimension.

This ghostly figure had a sickly dark aura surrounding it, and glowing white eyes that could peer into the depths of their very soul. And if one looked closely enough, they would see ITS body produce static, like a T.V with bad reception.

"… **.."**

There was a certain scent that it tracked to here in this dimension. In this very city, the scent was at its strongest. After many centuries travelling between dimensions, the ghostly figure had finally found what its been searching for.

ITS gaze had found the person through the window, and ITS eyes narrowed. The pale girl that was in the bathroom along with the boy who was currently flailing about with the nun biting his head. She gave of the very same scent that IT had before it had fled to different dimensions.

"…"

It would have to wait. Bide ITS time until the pale woman was most vulnerable to strike.

Very soon, IT would finish what they had started millennia ago…

 **Kamijou Dorm**

Touma, who was bandaged from head to toe, gave a comical deadpan look as he was being yelled at by the chibi magic god and the black hole freeloader. There was no way that he could have foretold the event that had just happened.

Speaking of which, his gaze went to the girl who was just kissing him moments ago.

She was floating….

Literally, her feet were off the ground and was silently watching in slight confusion as the girls continued to yell at him, her kimono and her hair flowing gracefully as if there was a non-existent wind in the room.

" _At least I know that she's not human…But seriously, who is she? I feel like I should know her…but where?"_

He was cut from his thoughts as Index finally stopped yelling at him.

"Touma, who is this woman!?"

"How am I supposed to know?! One minute, I'm sleeping and then the next thing I knew, she was on top of me! Please forgive this poor Kamijou-san for something I had no control in!"

He had to keep the dream to himself, less he become a human pincushion again…

All the occupants turned to the girl in question, who was currently looking around the room in wander. When she turned around to look at his bookshelf, Touma had to immediately turn his head away with a blush on his cheeks.

She wasn't wearing any underwear…

Then she quickly turned back, as if noticing they were watching her.

Clearing his throat, he decided to break the tension in the air.

"Um…Hello…?"

It seemed that she heard him, because in response she gave a soft smile.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"… **?"** She tilted her head to the side in confusion, as if the word was foreign to her.

A name? She didn't really think about it at the time. Seeming how she was an artificial body, she didn't think that she would need a name. This dimension sure was confusing.

Maybe they wanted her to speak? It seemed that way, because the three occupants were giving her an expected look. Maybe she should tell them that she doesn't have one in this dimension.

She slowly sucked in a deep calm breath...

" **ATWERRGHCKGHHJDHFKGLJGBYFTUDHDXCVBKULIBVJCD"**

They instantly regretted it, as her mouth started to move, and they had to cover their ears as a screeching sound attacked their ears.

The piercing sound was so potent, that everything glass started to form cracks, and the lights flickered constantly. The T.V in the room had instantly gone to a static screen, as if something was disrupting the signal.

"S-Stop, S-Stop!" She heard the boy yell.

As soon as she closed her mouth and stopped speaking in ITS own language, she had realized that they were in pain, sweating profusely like they just got done running a ten-kilometer marathon.

She made a slight error, and completely forgot that ITS own language was similar that to an angel's, which was a high-pitched screech that no one could comprehend. She could understand their language easily, but they could not comprehend what she said at all. She would need to rectify the language barrier as soon as possible.

But for now, she had to comfort the boy known as Touma Kamijou.

She floated over to him and wrapped her arms around his own right arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

Ears still ringing, Touma could barely comprehend what had just happened, until he felt the pale beauty hug his arm.

" _Is she apologizing?"_ He thought in confusion. But then he realized something else.

She was touching his right hand, completely immune to the Imagine Breaker...

Usually, whenever anything supernatural came into contact with his right hand, the phenomenon would instantly be negated. This girl however was completely immune, despite being obviously a supernatural being. This raised even more questions in his mind.

" _What the hell is this girl?"_

It seemed that Othinus had the same thoughts, and decided to form a hypothesis.

"Hmmm...It's clearly that she's not a human at all. She can't be a wandering spirit, but she's able to speak the language of the angels. But if she _was_ an angel, then she should have disappeared because of the Imagine Breaker."

"So what does that mean Othinus?" Touma asked in confusion.

The former magic god shook her head, slightly irritated.

"To be honest, I haven't the slightest clue to exactly _what_ she is at all. The only thing we can assume is that she's either an angel, or an unknown factor that's not from this dimension. Most likely the latter because she's immune from your strange power human."

That actually made some sense in Touma's mind. If there are magicians, magic gods, angels, and other supernatural phenomenon, then there should be other dimensions as well. From what he could remember, Misaka's friend, Kuroko, was able to teleport herself and other objects between the eleventh dimension by only a fraction of a second. So if this girl was from a different dimension then which one was she from? And why was she so lenient to be as close as possible to him in the first place?

" _But the problem is, that she feels so familiar to me. Like I should know her but I can't remember. Arrgh! This is so confusing!"_ Touma thought in frustration.

"Forget the theory for now, we'll figure it out later. Right now, we need to give her a name. Calling her 'being from another dimension' doesn't sound right, if you catch my drift." Othinus said.

The girl looked up to him expectedly, as if waiting for him to respond to Othinus's proposal. Touma could feel her gaze of curiosity as he started to think of a name.

" _Hmmm. She's really white, and pale... I know..."_ He thought as an idea came up.

"How about Shiro? It's a fitting name no?" He said to the girl on his arm.

" **...?"** She tilted her head in question.

In his language, the word "Shiro" meant white if she was correct. It's a fitting name for her, she thought. So giving him a beaming smile, she noticed that she developed another positive emotion...

Gratitude...

It seemed that she liked the name, considering that she started to rub her cheek cutely against his own. Although, Touma tried to ignore the soft mounds that seemed to engulf around his arm.

Both Index and Othinus, watched in increasing jealousy as the girl now identified as Shiro kept rubbing her body to his. Not only is she sticking to him like glue, but she also stole his first kiss!

Feeling the killer intent of the two girls watching, Touma decided to change the subject before Index could sink her teeth into him again.

'W-Why don't we get to sleep? After all that's happened, I'm getting kind of tired." He said with a warry grin.

They decided to agree. Getting some sleep sounded like a good idea, especially after what happened moments ago.

Touma went back to the wrecked bathroom, knowing that he would have to fix it tomorrow, along with Shiro who was still holding onto his arm. Thankfully, he didn't have any classes tomorrow.

)))) Line Break ((((

Freak Accident.

That was what the higher ups of Academy City were calling the strange phenomenon last night.

Mikoto wondered if it was really that, but couldn't prove otherwise. Her ears were still ringing as she walked towards the family restaurant that she and her friends agreed to meet in the morning. Along with her obsessive roommate of course.

Whatever that... _thing_...was, she was glad it was finally over. She hoped to never experience anything like that ever again.

"Onee-sama, what do you think happened last night?" Kuroko asked.

Sighing heavily and scratching her head in frustration, Misaka could only give an unsure response.

"I have absolutely no idea. I just know that noise was giving me a splitting headache. Whatever it was, I'm glad its over."

They entered the restaurant and immediately spotted Uiharu and Saten in the usual spot by the far window. Sitting down in the booth Saten immediately started to go on about the rumor about last night.

"So, do you guys know what happened last night? It was totally freaky! The rumors say that it was some type of experiment gone wrong in some facility." She said in excitement.

"I don't think that's what happened Saten-san..." Uiharu gave a response with a sweat drop.

"And besides, didn't they say that all of the espers couldn't use their powers at all? Like something was disrupting their personal reality? Because I felt the same thing." Kuroko said with a disapproving glance.

"Now that you mention it, its sounds like that rumor with the boy who can negate any esper power. Do you guys think that those two rumors are related?" Saten Questioned.

"Come on, Saten-san, how many times must I remind you that there can be no such person? If there was such a person like that, don't you think that many scientists would already confirm that theory? It's totally Impossible." Kuroko countered with a lazy wave of her hand.

"She's right Saten, every student has to go through the Power Curriculum Program. I mean, wouldn't they already have been able to confirm that by now?" Uiharu said with a confused glance.

"Hah! You nay-sayers will be eating your words once that's confirmed." Saten refused to see their point at all. Besides, most of the rumors she mentioned before were true, so why not this one?

Mikoto, however, was quiet throughout the whole conversation. Only one person was able to cancel out other powers, and she knew that experience firsthand. Was that idiot in trouble once again? But she ran into him (more like chased relentlessly) last night, so maybe he was okay. Sometimes she wished she had his phone number, or at least knew where he lived. Should she follow him home next time?

"Misaka-san!" She heard Saten call her name.

"Huh?"

"I asked, what are you thinking about? You've been quiet this whole time."

"Oh, uh...Its nothing..."

"Aha! I bet your thinking about your secret boyfriend!"

"What!? Hold on a sec!"

" _Gasp..._ Onee-sama, don't tell me its that ape again! You should know that you only need me to comfort you!" Kuroko said in complete shock.

"Since when did this become an interrogation!? I don't even have the idiot's phone number!" Mikoto yelled with a slight blush.

"So it is a guy you were thinking about! So what does he look like? What's his name? How long have you two known each other?" Saten questioned like an annoying reporter.

"Agh! Geez!"

Not far from them, Shokuhou Misaki entered the restaurant, and spotted the girls interrogating Mikoto. Smiling deviously, she decided to mess with the Railgun, mainly because she was good entertainment.

"Oh? Well if it isn't Misaka-san. You don't look so well today." She said with a grin.

"Ugh! What do you want Shokuhou? Don't you have a clique to rule or something?" Mikoto said with disdain.

The last thing she needed was this damn girl to ruin her day. It's bad enough that the conversation was about a certain idiot that always manages to get away every time she ambushes him.

"Not to mention, you don't look so hot yourself, Shokuhou-san. What, did you cry yourself to sleep or something?" Mikoto added spitefully.

True to her word, Misaki did have bags under her eyes. She was actually exhausted, and could barely get enough sleep, thanks to the occurrence of last night. Basically, she was scared shitless. But there was no way she was going to admit that.

"Hmph! I have no idea what you're talking about. It must be your imagination." Misaki countered with a huff in her not-so-small chest.

Sometimes, Mikoto questioned if she was really a middle schooler with those bags of fat.

Misaki decided to sit down with them in the booth with them, seeming how she didn't want to stand up talking, much to Mikoto's chagrin.

"So, what were you talking about earlier? She asked expectedly.

"It's called 'none of your damn business' if that's what you're wondering." Mikoto countered, electricity crackling in her hair.

"Oh come now Misaka-san, don't you know that I could just use my ability to read the minds of your little friends here? Why not share a little gossip to a fellow Level 5?" Misaki said while lazily waving a remote control in her hand.

Saten, who was watching the exchange a moment ago, instantly beamed towards the starry-eyed girl.

"Wait! You're a Level 5!?"

"Oh my, Misaka-san didn't tell you? Well, allow me to introduce myself. I am Misaki Shokuhou, the Fifth Level 5, and Queen of Tokiwodai Middle School. I am pleased to make your aqquaintence." Misaki replied with her usual cute pose.

Ruiko and Uiharu quickly introduced themselves to Misaki, then immediately went back to objective at hand.

"So Misaka-san, tell us about your boyfriend." Uiharu asked excitedly.

As so as she heard this, Misaki smiled deviously once again.

"Oh my, are you talking about the boy you're always chasing around Misaka-san? You shouldn't pick fights so randomly like that. It's so unlady-like."

Mikoto was immediately suspicious of the Mental Out's observation, and she didn't like it one bit.

"How do you know who I go around chasing Shokuhou? Stop butting into my business before you get hurt."

Although she could see the electricity generating around her in irritation, Misaki did not back down from the threat, and her face turned into a slight frown.

"Shouldn't you be saying that to yourself? You are the one going around ambushing him whenever he's clearly busy, but you just jump into his business regardless."

"That's none of your concern Shokuhou, and I have perfectly good reasons for it. And besides, you seem to know a lot about him." Mikoto countered.

If she didn't know any better, she would've thought she saw Misaki tense her knuckles and say something in a low growl.

"More than you'll ever know, bitch..."

"Sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you Shokuhou-san,"

Misaki immediately fixed her façade, and shrugged her shoulders in a careless manner.

"Well, to be honest, I do know him on a personal level, but I do not plan on sharing that information right now."

"Now listen here you-" Mikoto started angrily. However, Misaki did not give her the chance, and gave her a stern glare.

"No, _you_ listen Misaka-san. There are some things in this world that you should not make your business, otherwise you will regret it. Don't pick battles that you can't win, otherwise your little hero won't be able to save you, or worse, he wouldn't be able to save himself. He might not come back to you. Or me..." She whispered that last part to herself and balled her fists unintentionally.

Uiharu and Saten, could only watch as the two Level Fives argue back and forth. Whoever this guy was, he must have been a pretty high level for those two to regard on him highly. Probably a Level 3 or 4, or maybe another Level 5.

"Oh my, isn't that him across the street?" Misaki said as she looked out the window.

When they all looked over they could clearly see a certain spikey haired boy walking with pale beautiful woman hugging his right arm tightly. To them, it seemed like it was a date.

Mikoto fumed at this and the electricity grew in frequency, gritting her teeth angrily as they walked by.

"T-That...idiot!" She yelled and then ran out the door.

"Misaka-san!?" Saten called out.

)))) Line Break ((((

Touma sighed tiredly as he walked with Shiro on his arm. She was able to walk on her own just fine, and thankfully she didn't float like a ghost.

The reason they were out so early in the morning was because the violent alarm clock named Index decided to eat up all of the food.

Again...

' _Seriously, where does all of that food go!? To another dimension!?"_ He thought as his memory went back to the earlier events that morning.

 **Earlier That Morning**

He was lying there peacefully in the bathtub, but sadly Shiro decided to lay there on top of him so he couldn't get a wink of sleep at all.

Then Index decided to rear her head into the bathroom and scowl angrily at the scene.

"Touma..." She growled angrily as she grinded her sharp teeth.

 _ **CRUNCH**_

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"

After flailing about, trying to get her off him for five minutes, he proceeded to cook breakfast, with Shiro floating behind him, looking over his shoulder curiously.

Then as soon as the breakfast was finished and set down on the plates, the silver haired nun proceeded to inhale all of the food on said plates, like a certain pink puffball the size of a foot in diameter.

"..."

It was complete silence until the boy exploded in slight rage.

"Dammit Index! I just bought those groceries! Can't you hold back for at least a few hours!? Now I have to go and get some more!" He scolded.

"But Touma, I was so hungry, I couldn't help myself..." That seemed to be her excuse lately.

"If there's anything supernatural here, then its your black hole of a stomach! Maybe I should touch your stomach with my right hand to see if it'll close up momentarily!"

While he was scolding the nun, Shiro was currently observing the table wear. From what she could remember, the round object in front of her was a plate, and the object next to it was a fork. These kitchen utensils were used for consuming non-finger foods. She slowly reached her hand's out to the objects...

There was a loud twisting noise and the sound of something snapping in half, and Touma paused at scolding Index to look back in horror.

The plate itself, was warped to the point where it didn't even _look_ like a plate anymore, and the fork next to it was completely broken into a bunch of pieces.

He froze as he looked on with a blank look on his face, and Index and Othinus was starting to worry if he was going to explode into a rage again.

But in reality, he was panicking on the inside.

" _This is bad. If Shiro so much as touches anything in this room, they would be destroyed beyond repair! And I don't have enough money cover the damages!"_

" **...!?"**

It seemed that Shiro was also panicking, because she had a look of a frightened rabbit with small tears forming in her amethyst eyes, wondering why the said objects in front of her were now unrecognizable.

She couldn't control her own strength...For now anyway. She would have to fix that as soon as possible, along with the language barrier.

Touma panicked once again as the events of last night came to mind. When she tried to talk last night, there was a high-pitched screech that nearly broke everything in the dorm, so if she openly cried out loud...

" _The world might just spontaneously explode!"_ He thought with pure unadulterated fear.

He had to calm her down, otherwise the end of the world will be in mere moments.

"I-Index, Othinus, could you clean up the dorm while I go and get some more groceries? Thanks!" He abruptly said as he comically ran out the door and grabbed Shiro by the hand, who gave a surprised silent gasp.

"Wait, Touma!" he heard Index say, but quickly closed the door.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he looked over to the frightened Shiro, and softly patted her head to calm her down.

"It's okay Shiro, it was an accident. It's not your fault." He said as he gave her a small smile that made her blush deeply.

It seemed to have a positive effect as she gave him a loving smile and hugged his right arm again.

However, there was still a problem, because she was still floating off the ground.

"Um...Shiro, can you walk?" he asked honestly.

" **...?"** She titled her head in response, but the quickly nodded as if she understood his question, and softly touched the ground with her pale bare feet.

He gave an approving nod and she instantly beamed at him, as if he was proud of her.

"Alright, let's go get some groceries, and maybe a trip to an atm..." He said as he lead the way.

But as soon as she took her first few steps, the pale girl instantly froze on the spot and her gaze quickly turned to the roof of the building across from them, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

" **...!"**

 _Something_ was watching her...she could feel it in the depths of her soul.

But, this otherworldly feeling...

It felt so familiar...

"Shiro? Is something wrong?" She heard her wielder say.

She brushed the feeling off, for now. She would have to keep her guard up. Whatever was following her she would deal with them momentarily.

She shook her head dismissively and hugged his arm, her huge breasts swallowing said limb, much to his embarrassment. And it also didn't help when every step she took, her huge mounds would jiggle.

As they walked to their destination Touma silently observed Shiro, and the things going on around her. Many of the having odd occurrences.

First, her reflection in any mirror was warped and transparent to the point where her figure was unrecognizable.

Second, whenever she was near something technological, it would instantly malfunction. For example, the set of T.V's that they had passed instantly went to a static screen until they were a good distance away.

And Lastly, whenever she wasn't holding onto his right hand, her body would occasionally flicker like T.V with bad reception. It was like the Imagine Breaker stabilized her existence in this world. She really gave off this alien-like aura.

" _I guess Othinus's theory was right. It's like she's from a whole another world."_ He thought to himself, until he heard a loud growl, and almost laughed.

"Heh, I guess you're hungry Shiro? I mean, I would be to after what happened earlier."

Her reptilian amethyst, eyes met his and she nodded cutely. God, she could be so adorable that he was sure it would be illegal.

Luckily for them, there was a crepe stand close by and for some reason, the man behind the stand gave it to him for free. When he questioned why the man just laughed loudly.

"It's on the house, don't worry about it! Just make sure you take care of your little miss here. She's a keeper, I can tell you that!"

Much to Touma's chagrin, and embarrassment, he accepted the sweet and held it in front of Shiro's mouth, slightly afraid that if she so much as touch it, the crepe would disintegrate in his hands.

"Here, take a bite out of this." He said with slight caution. He could only hope that she didn't bite his whole arm off.

Shiro, tilted her head again and slowly took a small nibble of the crepe, and she chewed happily as the flavor exploded in her mouth.

It was delicious...

The way the cream and fruit melted on her tongue made her sigh in content and she started to eat the sweet snack with slightly more gusto.

Touma almost laughed with how adorably cute she was being. But it really surprised him when she took his right hand in her left and take the crepe into her own hand, munching on the crepe in content.

" _Hmmm...It seems like the Imagine Breaker keeps her strength stabilized, so it's no wander she sticks so close to me."_

He filed that thought for later as they continued to their destination.

 **Present**

So here he was, still walking with Shiro holding his right hand close enough to have her huge breasts make contact with his arm, while she continued to eat the delicious treat in her other hand. And it was really difficult to not look down on said mounds as they jiggled with every step.

" _I just hope nothing bad happens..."_ He added as an afterthought.

Of course, whatever deity out there just loved to ignore his wishes.

"Hey! Idiot!" He heard a shrill cry of a certain Railgun behind him.

" _Sigh...Such misfortune..."_ He relented silently and turned to the source of the insult, Shiro completely ignoring everything besides of her crepe.

He found Misaka producing electricity from her hair and her kouhai Kuroko, who was currently glaring at him. The other three girls, one struggling to breathe, he had no clue. One had a bouquet of flowers crowning her head, another that looked like any other student, and the last one had blonde hair and literally had stars in her eyes, although she felt familiar to him somehow.

"What do you want now Biribiri? Can't you leave this poor insignificant Kamijou-san alone?" He said with a tired look, as if she were an annoyance.

Hearing that nickname gave the results of her giving a growl of irritation.

"I Told you to stop calling me that!"

Meanwhile, Misaki still panted heavily, as if she ran a marathon.

" _Pant..._ you guys... _pant..._ run... _pant..._ too fast..."

"Or maybe you just don't exorcise enough." Ruiko said with a sweat-drop.

Mikoto's gaze quickly turned to the pale girl, who was still ignoring everything around her.

"So who's she? Did you just so happened to save her just like every other girl you meet?"

All heads turned to Shiro who was completely indulged into her treat, but then stopped suddenly, as if she finally realized they were looking at her. She blinked her amethyst reptilian eyes in slight confusion

To all of the girls, she looked absolutely strange compared to everything else. First off, she only wore a loose kimono with flame designs and had small protruding red horns adorning her head. Cosplay maybe? That wasn't the end of it though, because she wore no type of shoes at all, and went completely barefooted. Not to mention her Huge breasts looked like they could burst out of the confines of her clothes at any moment, and that made all of them grow jealous, even Misaki.

Basically, she looked like a homeless whore that refused to wear modern clothing, and it seemed that Touma was into it. And all of the girls thought different things about it.

Uiharu, Kuroko and Ruiko instantly thought this boy was a scum bag, who only picked up girls for his own amusement, and then discarded them after he was done with them.

Misaki gave her a suspicious glare. Something about this white girl seemed off...

And Mikoto?

She basically glared holes into Touma's skull, electricity growing in frequency.

Shiro, however, studied their features with a critical eye. The female with the flowers on her head and the long black-haired one were absolutely irrelevant, and couldn't care less about them. The other three however were a different story altogether.

The twin-tailed one that was always all over her "Onee-sama", was Kuroko, a level 4 teleporter, and the one who would jump kick Touma for "endangering her Onee-sama's purity", if her memory was correct.

The blonde with stars in her eyes was Misaki Shokuhou, the Fifth Level 5 known as Mental out. Through the memories IT had observed through the boy, she used to be his friend before he had his memories destroyed. It seems she still had feelings for him.

The one producing electricity, was Misaka Mikoto, the Third Level 5 known as Railgun. She was the one who would constantly attack her wielder for no good reason at all, her reason being, "she could go all out against him". If anything, she was an annoyance to Touma because she would always try to butt into his business, but not only was she having trouble with "Accelerator" and he had saved her remaining 10,000 sisters, she was also caught into some danger during the Daihasesai Festival, and completely blown off Touma's right arm, resulting to IT stepping in and nullifying her dangerous transformation.

Shiro decided to ignore them and continued to eat her crepe silently. Pulling Touma's arm into her chest even more, much to their displeasure.

"So you go after homeless whores as well. I'm not surprised that an ape like you would go so low like this..." Kuroko said as she gave a disapproving glare.

"You make me sick, scum..." Saten added with spite. How dare he play with Misaka's feelings like that! If she had her bat right now...

"Misaka-san, he's not worth it...we should get going." Uiharu said with a blank look.

Touma, however, felt like invisible swords just stabbed his back as they openly insulted him. He hated the way they just labeled him as a disgusting pervert and didn't give him a chance to explain himself.

"Oi, get your facts straight before you start assuming anything!"

"Then why didn't you answer my question yet?" Mikoto countered with a glare.

He hesitated...

To be honest, he didn't think that far, mainly because if he tries to explain where she came from, they wouldn't believe him at all.

" _What, do you want me to say 'She came from a different dimension and is now living in my home with two other freeloaders'? Give me a break! Such misfortune..."_ he thought with disdain.

He would have to wing it for now, and hopefully they would believe him.

"Uhhh...she my cousin from overseas, and she likes cosplay!" He said with a nervous smile.

They all gave him a suspicious look...

Meanwhile, Shiro just got a great idea. Her mind went back to last night when she had kissed him and his taste. Then she compared his taste to that of her crepe's and wanted to see what would happen if she tasted both together.

Steeling her resolve, she quickly stuffed the rest of the treat into her mouth...

Just as Touma was about to go into more detail, Shiro had quickly cupped his head in her hands and turned his head to her, only to lose his voice as she pressed her mouth into his and directly share her crepe with him. Basically, he had a mouth full of sweet crepe, and Shiro's tongue invading his taste buds.

Everyone froze...

With rapidly increasing anger and jealousy, as pale girl backed him up to the near wall and pressed herself into him, entangling her tongue with his while sharing her treat with him.

Then there was an audible silent moan that everyone could hear, and she started to quiver in arousal as the kiss became fiercer.

This was even better for when she first tasted him. Both the treat and him made her hot from her core and she loved every second of it.

Then her left leg started to wrap around his waist, showing enough of her petite legs before the kimono stopped the revealing of her rear.

And on pure, manly instinct alone, Touma had grasped her leg with his right hand that produced another silent moan sliding down his throat...

She was so close...

Just a little more, then she would have that sweet release...

Meanwhile, Mikoto had finally snapped out of it and growled angrily before the scene before her.

This was his fault...

And she would give him the punishment that he deserves...

"Y-You, IDIOT" She yelled as she threw 1,000 volts of electricity at the duo that was making out in front of them.

Only for her electricity to be completely negated, with the sound of breaking glass, as soon as It neared them, as if there was a barrier protecting them both.

"Huh...?"

His right hand wasn't raised at all, in fact, it was still holding her leg.

So why did her power get canceled out?

She stopped her ministrations...

There was an interruption in her pleasuring indulgence...

Separating her mouth from his, Shiro had a look that Touma could've sworn was impossible for her to make.

Irritation...

She was Irritated as the girl had interrupted her moment with him...

She _dared_ to throw electricity at her...

She _dared_ to attack her wielder...

She had to put her in her place...

She would make sure she would wipe the girl from existence from where she stood...

She would regret her decision for attacking her...

Turning her head to the source of her irritation, Shiro silently stalked to Mikoto.

As she walked, everyone noticed that some odd occurrences were taking place.

Such as the lamp post's lights breaking into pieces, the streets producing fractures where she passed, and the sewage covers being blown completely off their hinges as water erupted from them.

Let's not forget about the panicking pedestrians, as these unknown factors were taking place, some of them even calling Anti-Skill as they ran for their lives.

Saten, and Uiharu took a step back, wondering what was going on.

But Misaka, Kuroko, and Shokuhou however, knew that she was the cause immediately, and would not back down from the threat, strange as it was. Despite forgetting the nullification of Mikoto's lightning, they were ready for a fight to break out. In fact, they almost dared the pale _tramp_ to make a move at them. Anybody who dared to face _two_ Level 5's and Level 4 Teleporter were going to get a rude wake-up call.

And then she stopped a few feet away, her hair shadowing her eyes...

"What? Wanna fight bitch?" Mikoto said angrily.

And Misaki, who was silent, watching closely at her reaction.

" _What kind of ability does she have?"_

Shiro silently observed the three before her...

The twin-tailed one was reaching in her short skirt, where her steel nails were hiding on her thigh. Then the starry-eyed blonde had produced a remote control, knowing that she would try to delve into her mind if her memory was right. And the one producing the electricity gave her a scowl.

Interesting...

These girls were standing up to her, despite the abnormalities she's causing. And she realized what these girls were, although small...

A threat...

All three of these females were a threat, and she would deal with them as IT had dealt with magicians and any other threat in the past millennia.

 _ **She will wipe them away from existence.**_

 _ **She will utterly destroy their souls so that they would never be reincarnated.**_

Then she gave a toothy grin, showing her pure white and sharp canines.

 _ **It was time to put them in their place, to regret ever challenging her...**_

Meanwhile, Touma was panicking on the inside as he gulped loudly.

" _This is bad! They don't stand a chance against Shiro! If she so much as talks then they're dead! And if she decides to cut loose..."_

He didn't even want to imagine it...

"H-hey! Wait a moment! Don't fight!" He said, but was a little too late.

A _**massive pressure**_ had blanketed the vicinity, and all of the girls were instantly drove to their knees, crushing their bodies to the ground.

Both Uiharu and Saten could only silently cry as they were sprawled out on the ground, feeling like ants that were about to be crushed by a giant's foot.

"O-Onee-sama..." Kuroko grunted as she visibly shivered as the pressure squeezed at her soul. Like she was about to be popped like a grape.

" _T-This this feeling! I-I can't breathe! Someone, anyone, help me! Please..."_ Misaki thought frightenedly, unable to even talk.

" _W-What's going on!? It's as if my death has been decided and I can't do anything about it!"_ Mikoto's mind raced rapidly. And she realized her horrible mistake...

They couldn't run...

They couldn't escape...

She had messed with the wrong person...

They were going to be killed...

 _ **They could literally feel the Grim Reaper's metaphorical death scythe wrapped around their necks, and if they moved so much as an inch, their heads will roll...**_

And they could only watch in pure, unadulterated, _**fear**_ as the girl before them grinned cruelly at their downed forms with glowing reptilian amethyst eyes.

Her silent stare only meant one thing, and they understood completely...

" _ **Pick your battles carefully, or you will regret it..."**_

That was, until one voice had ended Shiro's soon-to-be-one-sided-massacre.

"Shiro, stop!" She heard Touma yell.

And just like that, the overwhelming pressure was gone, and they were finally able to breathe once again.

Shiro turned around, and found Touma giving her a worried look, and she understood completely.

Don't kill them...

He would be heartbroken if she destroyed them now, and he would never forgive her.

She had to step down...

Shiro silently dipped her head down, as if she were apologizing, and she heard the boy give a sigh of relief. Then she felt his hand on her head, softly rubbing it.

"It's okay, just don't do it again, alright?" He said and she gave a nod, while the girls continued to breathe deeply as they quietly watched what was happening.

But then, Shiro froze.

This presence...

She felt it before...

 _ **Something**_ was coming...

 _ **And it was coming in fast!**_

She looked up and her eyes widened in panic, noticing a big black mass heading straight for them!

No...It was aiming at her!

Shiro, quickly tackled Touma to the side before an explosion occurred at the spot she was just on, knocking everyone back a few feet.

"W-What's going on!?" She heard Mikoto yell.

Quickly helping Touma up on his feet, Shiro openly glared back at the black smoke, and she saw a figure with glowing eyes. Even, IT behind the seal of the Imagine Breaker grew surprised at the unexpected intruder.

This wasn't good...

The figure emerged from the smoke with a sick toothy grin, and Shiro instantly knew that this _thing_ wasn't from this dimension, just like her.

This was not good at all...

 **A/N: Annnnd that's the end for this chapter! Who is their mysterious attacker!? Find out in the next chapter! Leave a review if you like and please with for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Intruder

 **A/N: OKAY! Now is the time for the third chapter of this amazing story, and also confirm a few things while I'm at it.**

 **First off, I briefly forgot that Frenda was supposed to be dead, and I meant to put Fremea in there instead, so yeah my mistake. It was just a slight error.**

 **And I also need to confirm that The Imagine Breaker SKIPS a generation, not going to the second child, but the grandchild instead. Basically, if I went with the former idea, Touya, Touma's father, would've had the Imagine breaker before Touma would have., and that would've been too confusing to explain. In conclusion, one of Touma's grandparents had the Imagine Breaker before it passed onto him. I deeply apologize for my mistake and I hope that I don't make another one like that again.**

 **I AM SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE IN A WHILE! Please don't hate me for it! It took me a while to update because I was reading this seriously funny manga called Maou-jou De Oyasumi. Absolutely hilarious, I suggest reading it for a good laugh. Not to mention that I was busy making an AMV for my YouTube channel that I neglected for a while. By the way, if you want to support my channel, search Blazer AMVs (It's a picture of Hazama from Blazblue), I'm one step away from 50 subscribers**

 **While I was making this chapter, I was listening to God Mode by BadAss Battle Music and Ruins by Survivor, great hype songs for upcoming battles. Awesome battle music gives great inspiration!**

 **And right now, I am currently collecting the Light Novels before NT, because I refuse to read NT until I've read the first series. The reason why I know some things about NT is because of the spoilers I've read, so I'm basically winging this story since it's in NT time. Let's just say I know enough to get the general gist.**

 **As for Misaka having Touma's phone number….I think I'll let her get it later….**

 **If you have any problem with this story (unnecessary flames for example), remember that this is FANFICTION, and anything can happen in FANFICTION. That is why it is called FANFICTION.**

 **As for the R-18+ situations(Lemons) for this story…..I'll let you, my precious readers, to decide on that. Sure, I've read those for years, but I'm not entirely sure if I can make one myself. So, post a review if you want that or not, I'll go with the most popular vote.**

 **As an apology for my lateness in updates, please enjoy this painfully long chapter.**

 **I do not own To Aru Majutsu no Index, although I wish I could.**

 **Now with that out of the way, on with the story!**

This was not good in the slightest…

This presence…..she felt it before…

Or more precisely IT behind the seal of the Imagine Breaker had known this presence before. There was no way that IT would forget this aura even after a millennium. This being in front of them was not of this dimension, just like herself. Shiro had subconsciously gulped loudly, but not out of fear of the being in front of her. Oh no, far from that…

But it was fear of the outcome of what would happen if they fought here, just like the outcome of every other dimension where they conflicted. Every time they met, a fierce battle would inevitably start.

This dimension would, literally, be torn apart if they battled here….

Her wielder, Touma Kamijou, would be destroyed along with this world…

And if he died, so would IT….

Shiro, shook her head angrily, forcing the needless thought away. Now was not the time to panic.

She will reject that outcome to the best of her ability, consequences be damned. There was no way that she would let Touma or this world die, not if she could do something about it.

Steeling her resolve, she glared back at the figure before her while holding Touma's right hand. She would protect him at all cost.

The figure finally stepped a pale, shimmering, bare foot out, and everyone was instantly wary of the intruder.

It was a female, with long, flowing, azure hair wrapped in a single high ponytail down the small of her back. Just like Shiro, she wore a loose fitted kimono that barely covered her large breasts, but instead of white, she had a turquoise color with pink sakura petal designing the fabric. Along with a pink sash wrapped around her slim waist. Her eyes had a neon-blue color, and a cruel smile showed on her lips. Her body, shimmered, like T.V. with bad reception.

"… **.."**

It was absolute silence, as the mysterious figure had looked herself over, as if she was now aware of her form.

And then, her mouth had started to move, with a loud piercing screech that cracked windows, broke anything mechanical, and shattered lamp lights in the vicinity. The air had vibrated and thrummed, as if she were speaking, and it made almost everyone cover their ears in pain.

Shiro and Touma, however, were unaffected by this phenomenon, the latter giving a confused look as she spoke in her own language.

" **Oh? It seems that I have gained a "human body" in this dimension. I guess it's suitable for now."** She said as she gave a shrug, and then gave a smirk to the duo in front of her. **"Anyway, long time no see. How many centuries has it been since we last saw each other?"**

Then, Shiro's mouth had started to move, the pressure thrumming and vibrating also. As if she was replying to the woman across from her, with a cautious look on her features.

" **You are not wanted here interloper, go back to where you came from, less I beat you back there myself. You do not belong here."** Shiro said with a cold glare.

" **Oh my,"** the blue clad woman said as she gave a look of mock hurt. **"It was such a long time since our last reunion, and now you treat me so coldly. I'm hurt…"** Then she gave a sparing glance to Touma, or more precisely, where their hands were connected. **"Although, it seems you had some trouble within this dimension. Interesting, indeed…"**

Touma, on the other hand, wondered why the girls behind the mysterious intruder were clutching their heads in pain, while he wasn't. _"What the hell is going on!? If Shiro is speaking in her own weird language, shouldn't I also be effected by it? And why do they seem to know each other? Is she from the same dimension as Shiro, and if so, why am I able to partly understand what they are saying now? Although it's in bits and pieces."_ The only words he heard from the two beings were, 'interloper', 'reunion', and 'dimension', so he barely had any clue to what they were saying. " _Is the Imaging Breaker starting to allow me to hear what they are saying? If so, I need to learn more as soon as I can…"_

His thoughts were broken, however, when Shiro had gripped his hand a little tighter.

" **I can sense the traces of your power within that primitive human's right hand. And it seems that artificial body of yours can only use a fraction of your destructive power, meaning that your existence is slightly unstable, and you need to be as close to him as possible. You are connected to him."** Said the blue clad woman as Shiro clicked her tongue in annoyance, and she chuckled to herself loudly. **"You go by the name 'Shiro' in this dimension, correct?"** She said as she had started to circle the duo, like a shark waiting to strike its prey.

" **Hmph. You are correct…"** Shiro growled, giving a bluffing smirk, watching the woman with caution. She needed to sound confident, otherwise, she'll notice her fear. **"I've long discarded my other name back in our own dimension that is utterly in ruin now. But I am fine as I am now."**

The woman smirked as she continued to slowly stalk around them. **"That is true, our dimension is in ruin now, but it's still inhabitable. But it will be back to its former glory soon, and this time, you won't escape from my grasp; not that you can anyway. Although, I do wander about this boy though. Tell me, how were you sealed into him in the first place?"**

" **I was sealed by the very primitive beings that you see before you. Although I agree that they are weak, but they do learn from experience, and that was my downfall. Do not underestimate them, otherwise you might experience the same fate as I have. Also, my current wielder that is with me now, is a descendant of the same man who has sealed me in the first place. I had been transferred to every other generation of that cursed man, and he is now my wielder. Now if your done questioning me, you may go back to whatever dark recesses you crawled out of."** Shiro explained truthfully in a wise tone.

" **Oh, I see…Very interesting…"** The woman said as she stood in front of them once again, a very intrigued look on her features. **"That means that if the boy dies, then you die as well. That makes this easier for me then."**

" **You dare challenge me once again, even after I defeated you countless times? This body may hold a fraction of my power, but I can assure you that the results will be the same, and you may not be able to survive this time."** Shiro spoke in a condescending tone.

" **Oh? You should know that I have become stronger as time passed, and searching through many dimensions has definitely brought me experience. Of course, they were inevitably destroyed afterwards."** Thenthe woman, looked over to the side, as if something had caught her interest. **"And it seems we have an observer as well. I hope they are enjoying the show…"** She said loudly as she spotted a nano-camera hidden on the side of a building. Heck, they were everywhere, un-able to be seen by the human perspective.

Shiro had long noticed the microscopic cameras hidden by the everyday objects and followed the woman's gaze, but she pid them no head as they observed her form. Whoever their voyeur was, they were keeping a careful eye on them.

)))) Line Break ((((

"Hmmm….I did not expect this…" Aleister Crowley said to himself as his nano-cameras went to a static screen. It's not like he could understand them in the first place, but they seemed to have noticed that he was watching them. They had deliberately caused his machines to malfunction, and he could no longer see what they were doing.

"They could either be used to my benefit or must be eliminated. Although, they could help boost my plans…" He said to himself once again, and a cruel smile became plastered on his face.

But right now, he would need to call for backup, and the boy known as Kamijou Touma would need it desperately.

)))) Line Break ((((

" **Now that the nuisance is gone, let us get back to the matter at hand…"** The woman said as her gaze returned to the duo before her. The girls behind her were irrelevant as far as she cared.

" **You do realize that if we do battle here, then this dimension might not just hold on long enough, either that, or some higher being may interrupt us from destroying this world."** Said Shiro with a glare.

" **Oh please, are you talking about those 'angels' as the primitive beings call them? They barely stand a chance against us, and will most likely be destroyed. Even you should know that."**

Well, that bluff was out of the window, although Shiro could whole heartedly agree with the other being. Angels, or possibly even gods are no match for them, and would be utterly annihilated if they did try to interfere.

" **Tell me, can your 'current wielder', as you so call him, understand what we are saying? It seems to me that he is unaffected by our language, unlike the substance beings behind me."** The woman said as she gave Touma a quick glance. He seemed ordinary, like other humans, but he was unfazed by the piercing screech of their language.

" **Yes, but not fully. He will learn our language in due time."** Shiro said confidently as she gripped his right hand a little tighter.

" **If he survives, you mean…"** The blue clad woman across from her said with a threatening smile, and Shiro instantly scowled.

The vibrations and the piercing screech suddenly stopped, allowing the girls further behind her to finally relax from the pressure. They breathed deeply, as if they had finally finished running a long distance.

" _W-What's happening? I don't understand…"_ Misaka thought frustratingly.

"Oi, human…." The woman called to Touma, who blinked confusedly.

" _So she can speak Japanese…"_ Touma thought and then gave a reply, "What is it?"

"What is your name?"

"Touma. Touma Kamijou." He answered with a wary gaze.

"Hmmm….." she hummed as she looked him over again and then gave an icy smirk. "'Invisible Demon' huh? Well, boy, since I have no name in this dimension, I give you permission to give me a name as well, just like how you did 'Shiro' over there. Don't worry, I won't bite….depending on your answer anyway."

The unfortunate boy gulped loudly as a bead of sweat flowed down his cheek. _"Hmm…she's wearing blue so I hope this suits to her tastes…"_ he thought and then answered, "would the name, Ao, suffice?"

"Hmmm…Ao huh? It means the color 'blue' if my knowledge is correct. So primitive, but yet so simple." She muttered to herself and chuckled loudly. "Yes, that name will suit me best for now. Ao will be my name." The woman now Identified as Ao said in content.

Ao's gaze had turned back to the irrelevant girls behind her and found that the starry-eyed blonde had took out a remote control, and felt a slight tug in her head. It seemed that the girl was some kind of 'mind reader'.

"Ah ah ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ao said with a condescending wave with her index finger. "If you try to peer into my mind now, I can promise you that you will never be the same again. So, I suggest you put that away before something….'unfortunate'…may happen to you." She finished with a cruel grin

That made Misaki freeze in a cold sweat as she had subconsciously dropped the remote control, out of pure fear. _"She's not joking….If I do it now then who knows what will happen…Why? Why?! What's happening!?I feel like she can peer into my very soul and the promise of death is my only fate if I try now! Touma….help…."_ She thought with panic as she clutched her head, and tears were starting to form around her eyes.

"Misaki-san!" Saten and Uiharu called to calm the girl down

It was sort of ironic that the Mental Out, seemed to have a mental breakdown but Misaka could actually see the fear in Misaki's eyes. The poor girl was literally shaking uncontrollably, like she was caught in a never-ending nightmare. Whoever this 'Ao' person was had gone a little too far. Sure, she hated Misaki's guts most of the time, but that was no reason to scare her like that!

So, shaking away her fear, she glared at the blue clad woman before her.

"Hey lady! I don't know who you are or what power you have, but stop what you're doing right now! Otherwise, I may just show you what my title of the third strongest is like!" Mikoto yelled while pulling out a arcade coin from her pocket.

It seemed that Kuroko had gained some confidence as well, because she had her steel nails in between her fingers. "I've got your back Onee-sama."

Ao spared them both an apathetic glance, like they weren't even worth her time. "Oh? Your welcome to try if you like. But once you do, are you willing to face the consequences?" she finished with a warning.

Unknown to everyone, Shiro could actually agree with Ao. Just because she couldn't kill Touma's 'precious people', that doesn't apply to any outside forces that are beyond her control. She is an artificial body made from memories of the past, and she only lived to serve, protect, and 'love', Touma Kamijou alone. To be honest, Shiro couldn't care less if they foolishly attacked Ao, and died because of their own naivety. In fact, if Touma didn't stop her, she would've destroyed them herself. Sure, he would be devastated, but it would be their fault and not his.

But there was no way she was going to say that out loud; not that she could anyway….

She was broken from her thoughts when the pig-tailed one spoke while showing off her judgement armband.

"My Onee-sama is the Third Level Five of Academy City, and I am a level four Teleporter from Judgement. There's no way we would lose to the likes of you!" Kuroko said with upmost confidence. Protecting the students of the city was her job, and she will do just that.

Meanwhile, Touma was, once again, panicking on the inside. He seemed to be doing that a lot recently.

" _Don't do it Misaka, she's on a whole other league! I don't think any of the Level Fives can at least injure Ao. Hell, when I was speaking to her, I felt that she could kill me with just a tap! Dammit, why won't my legs move!"_

His thoughts were broken when he heard the sound electricity.

"Don't say we didn't warn you!" Misaka said as everyone heard the sound of a coin being flipped.

"Misaka, don't!" He yelled but was too late.

The sound of a sonic boom was heard as a streaking orange light flew towards Ao, who was grinning menacingly as it got closer.

Only for the sound of breaking glass reverberating in the air as the light, along with the coin, had literally disappeared without a trace.

…..

Everyone froze.

…..

It was complete silence

…..

"Wha-?" Was the only thing that came from Misaka's mouth as everyone stood in complete shock at what just happened.

She was standing there, the grin plastered on her face, and completely unharmed from her railgun. Like an invisible barrier had just negated her attack.

" _But….He's standing over there…"_ The short haired girl thought as her gaze shifted over to Touma.

True to her word, Touma was gawking at the phenomenon that had just happened, his right hand far away from Ao.

It was the same….

Just like when her electricity was negated by the pale woman next to him…

What was happening? This was impossible! Only one person had that ability, and he was only a few feet away!

" _W-What are they!?"_ She thought as she took a step back, and the blue clad woman's grin turned into a cruel sadistic smile, that even Accelerator would be scared of.

"I warned you~" Ao said in a sing-song voice as her body flickered like a T.V caught in static.

…

…

…

And then she disappeared in a split second, like she had just turned invisible without a trace.

…

…

…

Then instantaneously, Misaka was pinned roughly to the side of the nearby building, with a pale hand coiled around her neck, like a vice.

"Gah!"

"Misaka-san!"

"Onee-sama!"

The blue-clad woman giggled evilly, chilling Misaka to the bone. She could literally see the general glee in her eyes that would give anyone nightmares, much less a middle schooler like herself.

"You should really learn to pick your battles better, otherwise you'll regret it later little miss. But do not fret, I'll make it quick and easy…" Ao said with a sick grin.

Then if things couldn't get any weirder, Ao's hand had shifted into a sharp pointed blade, like she could defy all logic and turn her own body into anything she could think of. She raised it behind her poised to strike the girl's head and brought it down.

Only to suddenly halt as a loud voice called out and a hand to grasp her own that was holding the Level Five…

"STOP!"

Ao's eyes shifted to her side with a hint of annoyance and a little intrigue as she could see the hardened gaze of one Touma Kamijou, who was breathing heavily as he was finally able to move his feet forward, Shiro looking on with a little worry.

And for some reason, his right hand that was holding her arm was causing her body to distort.

" _This boy, he's really starting to make me curious…"_ Ao thought as her 'heart' pounded in her chest and a slight hint of red dusted her cheeks.

And she liked it….

"Oh my, what a noble cause to replace yourself for this girl's life. But didn't she attack you earlier, so why would you save her?" She asked the spikey haired hero.

"That was a misunderstanding, and I won't let you kill anyone I care about, or anyone for that matter. You said your target was me right…" Touma said with conviction.

"I see, so you _are_ starting to learn our language, I'll give you props for that." She said as she released the Misaka, who started to cough as the air returned to her lungs. Then Ao's bladed limb returned to normal.

Then the woman surprised Touma as she lightly cupped his chin to stare deeply into his blue eyes.

"But why would you go out of your way to save anyone?" She questioned that to herself more than the boy in front her. He was an enigma, and she wanted to unravel the mysteries of Touma, Kamijou.

"I can see it in your eyes…" she continued, "You're a poor soul who keeps all of the weight unto himself and doesn't want to share the burden to anyone else. A soul that wants to keep everyone but yourself happy. A little selfish and naive, but noble cause all the same."

She read him like an open book, and she enjoyed the stern gaze he gave her. It made her heart pound slightly harder.

This strange and foreign feeling…what is it about this boy that made her excited?

She wanted to find out, by any means necessary.

"I'll enjoy breaking you until you succumb to death…" She said as her grin grew sadistically. And he didn't flinch at all.

Only to click her tongue in annoyance as she quickly jumped backwards to avoid a pale hand from Shiro, who had a pissed off look on her face. She was a little too late however, as there was a sickening squelch and her arm was torn completely off. It didn't faze her at all though, since there wasn't any blood gushing out of the wound.

Shiro glared at Ao and held up the said appendage. **"If you so much as damage a single cell from my host, then I will show you no mercy, and you'll wish for death once I'm done with you!"** She yelled as the air vibrated and thrummed with the piercing screech.

Then the arm in her hand had disappeared into tiny white particles with the sound of breaking glass, as if she had crushed it with her hand.

"My, oh my. So many interruptions. I almost forgot my main objective." Ao said to herself as her severed arm grew back in her sleeve in a distorted fashion and flexed it. "I guess it's time for this dimension to be wasted like the others I've been to." She said as a distorting blue aura had surrounded her frame.

Likewise, Shiro had a white aura surrounding her frame, along with a purple aura surrounding her hands, and if one looked closely, there was a amethyst line linking form her own hands to Touma's right hand.

Things were about to get ugly…

That was until the sirens of Anti-skill trucks were heard and surrounded the group. The adults rushed out of their vehicles and pointed their non-lethal guns at both Shio and Ao, which both looked on with annoyance.

" _Humans really are annoying, substance beings…"_ Both Siro and Ao thought at the same time.

Well, at least they could agree on something.

I mean, seriously. Could these bothersome idiots pick a worse time for anything, just as they were about to attempt to destroy one another?

"Freeze! This is Anti-skill. We have you surrounded. Put your hands behind your back and surrender quietly!" A woman's voice was heard and Touma knew exactly who that was.

"Yomikawa-sensei!?"

Aiho Yomikawa. From what Shiro could tell from her hosts memories, she's a teacher at Touma's high school, and her second job is being a captain in Anti-skill; a group of adults who handle with unruly espers. Although, a bit forceful, she's caring and refuses to point a gun at a child.

"Kamijou-kun, how many times must you be in the middle of every conflict? Shouldn't you be at home doing Komoe-sensei's homework?" The woman scolded at the unfortunate boy.

"It's not like I asked to be main cause! Please don't blame this unfortunate Kamijou-san for something I have no control over. Believe me, if I could change my luck, I would've done so a long time ago, but sadly, whatever deity out there that I've somehow pissed off loves screwing me over!" Touma yelled back in slight frustration.

Technically, his luck was Shiro's fault, but she would have to tell him later, since the cause was probably IT's former name before it fled to other dimensions.

But that was for another time and place. Right now, she needed to focus on Ao, who was getting a little irritated.

"One interruption after another. This is starting to annoy me…" She said as she started to wave her index finger in an odd fashion.

Symbols appeared in the very air that her hand traced, the characters were unlike anything anyone ever seen before. The words were distorted and nobody but Ao, Shiro, and slightly Touma could actually read what she was doing. Shiro had clicked her tongue in annoyance as she read the symbols.

She was summoning…

What she was summoning, she could not tell, but knowing Ao, it would surely be dangerous.

" _It's not magic, at least not from this world anyway. This can't be good…."_ Touma thought as Ao had stopped tracing the strange letters in the air.

Then with a wave of her pale hand, everyone heard the distinctive sound of glass breaking, and could literally see spider webs cracks in the space facing the Anti-skill officers.

The cracks grew larger, and then broke into tiny particles, revealing a dark void of emptiness. If any onlooker dared to enter, then they would be completely lost inside the blanket of darkness, and would go insane if they stayed there for a long time.

" _What the hell is that!?"_ Everyone thought as they saw a black figure emerge from the space.

And then two more.

They were literally black as the night sky, with glowing white eyes and had two large horns protruding what seemed like was their heads. All three of them wore steel gauntlets and greaves, like they were knights. A huge black claymore fitted in their claw-like hands.

Did I forget to mention that the three beings towered over everyone in the vicinity, like skyscrapers?

And the swords look like they could cleave through anything, even steel itself.

And let's not forget that they looked absolutely menacing, like a nightmare that no one would ever want to dream of.

Everyone instantly paled at the three colossal beings as Ao gave a sadistic grin; the air thrumming and vibrating in a piercing screech as she commanded in her own language.

" **Sick 'im!"**

All three of the menacing figures roared at once and charged towards the Anti-skill officers raising their overly large claymores. Although, it would seem that they had experienced strange things already, and started to pull the triggers of their guns at them.

"Fire!" Yomikawa commanded, and the area was instantly filled with the sound of bullets.

)))) Line Break ((((

"There, now that the nuisance is out of the way, let's get back to where we were, shall we?" Ao said as the distorted blue aura surrounded her frame once again, grinning sadistically.

Then her body shimmered and disappeared, like a ghost.

Then suddenly, Touma gave a cry of surprise and embarrassment as he was suddenly off his feet and now hanging onto Shiro's shoulders for dear life.

He was being carried bridal style…

By none other than Shiro, who didn't look winded in the slightest, like he weighed like paper.

Shiro quickly jumped back in a sonic boom as a fist came down at the spot they were just on, with the spikey haired boy in her arms.

"You're not getting away!" Ao yelled as she gave chase.

"Woah! Shiro, slow down a little!" Touma yelled as he held on for dear life. It didn't help that her large breasts jiggled and pushed against his face.

Let's not forget about the g-force hitting against his cheeks also, as she literally started to defy gravity and sprint up the building.

At the speed of sound….

He screamed and prayed that he didn't fall to his doom.

Shiro, however, did not to plan to slow down at all, since after every step, a large chunk of the building suddenly disappeared due to the force of Ao's attacks.

She needed to get him to safety, otherwise this battle will be difficult.

But she needed to lose the psycho currently on her heels first.

Breaking from her thoughts, she realized that they were about to reach the roof of the building with a click of her tongue, and with quick reflexes, she curved to the right, breaking windows with her feet.

And Ao, was not far behind, laughing all the way.

"What's wrong 'Shiro'? Afraid to lose the 'luggage' your carrying? Then let me help you with that!" Ao yelled as she sped up her relentless onslaught.

So she wasn't bluffing that she got stronger since the past centuries, Shiro concluded as she quickly turned around and brought her leg up to block a kick from Ao, the force from the attack causing them to roughly slide along the side of the building.

That hurt….

A lot….

Meanwhile, her luggage she was carrying nearly died of a tremendous nosebleed.

"Why are you not wearing any underwear!? I can totally see everything! Put some clothes on underneath!"

"But I thought you weren't supposed to put any on when wearing a kimono?" Ao questioned back they started to lose momentum.

"How do you know that when you're not even from this dimension!? FUKOU DAAAAAAAAA!"

Almost everyone could hear Touma's signature catchphrase as Shiro shifted herself to run down the same building they were ascending not too long ago.

With enough force, Shiro quickly kicked off and flipped to the other side of the street onto a different building before the former one completely crumbled. She then repeated this process, jumping from building to building, because as soon as she landed on one, Ao would inevitably destroy it.

"Come back here, you little insect!" Ao yelled as she quickly waved her index finger to draw more symbols in the air. Instead of cracks appearing in the space that happened before, there was a small flash on her finger and she pointed to the spots Shiro ran from.

And where she pointed, there was a lot more small flashes appeared, and then a chain of explosions followed after the pale girl, who was still holding a panicking Touma in her arms.

The sudden conflagration lit the streets, laying waste to all objects that dared stand in their way. Luckily, the streets were evacuated in this district.

This was going to be a while, Shiro concluded, as she sped through the district.

)))) Line Break ((((

"It's like something straight out of a battle manga…" Mikoto said to herself as she saw the chain of explosions in the distance.

Then she quickly remembered that there were other issues. She would have to question that idiot later. Right now, they had bigger problems.

Literally…

Anti-skill barely stood a chance against the giant beings as they cleaved through the barricades like butter. Those things were annoying to say the least.

"Uiharu, Saten! Take Shokuhou and get out of here!" Mikoto yelled to her two friends. Misaki had long finally stopped having a panic attack, and could only watch with slight horror.

She was basically useless in this battle, and she didn't want to chance the fact that the huge warriors could possibly destroy her mind if she tried to control them. So the only thing she could do was get the hell out of there.

"But Misaka-san, you can't do this alone!" Saten yelled back.

"Who said that she was alone?" Kuroko said as she stood next to Misaka. "Remember, it's my duty to protect citizens as a member of Judgement. So, you three must evacuate the vicinity now. Uiharu, please take them to safety."

Sometimes, Saten hated that they'd use their authority as Judgement, but she was right. They need to leave the area. So, she nodded seriously and helped Misaki up to her feet.

"Fine. Come on Shokuhou-san, we need to leave."

Misaki could only nod and then faced Mikoto with a stern look.

"Be careful. Touma wouldn't like it if you were hurt."

Mikoto gave a toothy grin in return. "Don't underestimate me. And you can expect me to question you about that idiot later."

And with that, the group quickly left the area, gaining distance from the battle.

"So Onee-sama, how will we deal with these big fellows?" Kuroko spoke as she pulled out her nails from underneath her skirt.

"To be honest, I was just going to hit them with everything I got." Misaka replied as electricity crackled around her form.

Then there was a sudden call from their side and they turned to find a person they didn't expect in the least.

"Short hair!" Index called as she ran up to them. Othinus was safely tucked into the hood of her nun's habit.

"Hey, what are you doing here! It's dangerous." Mikoto said.

"I know that, but where's Touma? He didn't come back yet and I was starting to get hungry."

As if on cue, they all heard another a chain of explosions and looked over to the cluster of fire and smoke in the distance.

"SUCH MISFORTUUUUUNNNEEE!" They all heard the signature cry of Touma in the distance.

"He's a little busy at the moment…" Kuroko said as they all gave a sweat drop.

"Anyway, what's happening?"

They quickly filled Index on the details, with Othinus hearing also but hidden from view, and that got both of their minds racing to figure out the weakness of the giants.

"Oi, Index", Othinus whispered quietly from underneath the hood, "For some reason, I can sense a small trace of mana from those beings."

"Does that mean that they're constructed of mana, and can be affected by Spell Intercept?" Index whispered back.

"Well, it's obvious that they're not from this world, and they were used by at least _some type of magic_ , I can only guess that they have a type of magic in their own dimension and can only remain physical by absorbing mana in this dimension. So, in theory, Spell Intercept should work on them."

"Okay I'll give it a try…" Index whispered as she ran in a nearby ally and hid behind a wall.

Meanwhile, Misaka, and Kuroko joined the fray, and the giants started to focus on the new threats.

Kuroko had already used up all of her steel nails, and had started to teleport random objects to hit them with. It was a effective for a little while, until they started to sense where the objects would appear, and had started to block or evade her attacks.

Misaka, however continued to throw volts of electricity at them, they seemed to be annoyed by that and would try to swat her away with their huge claymores. Luckily, she was able to dodge them.

" _Damn do these things ever let up? No matter how much I throw at them, they're barely fazed at all!"_ Mikoto thought frustratingly.

"Kuroko, pass me something large! I'm going to blow a hole in them!" She yelled to her partner.

What she was planning was when she battled Therestina Kihara Lifeline, she had used the arm of the large machine she was driving as a makeshift railgun. Right now, the three colossal beings in front of her were in a straight line, and hopefully, they would go down from this attack.

"One truck coming your way, Onee-sama!" Kuroko yelled as she teleported am Anti-skill vehicle in front of Mikoto.

With electricity surging around her frame, Misaka gave a feral cry and punched the said vehicle with as much force she could muster. The result was launching the truck towards the giants, a bright orange line marking a clear path.

It had successfully pierced two of the three beings with a huge gaping hole through their torsos and fell backwards, but the third one looked like it was just about to avoid the attack.

" (Turn to the right)!"

The Spell Intercept had worked, and the third giant had abruptly returned it to its previous position, and the vehicle blasted a hole through it. With a fine roar, all three giants were down and un-moving.

"Is… _pant…_ it over? Mikoto said loudly as they were still silent.

"We did it Onee-sama!" Kuroko cheered as she snuggled into Misaka's small chest.

"Hey, stop that! Where do you think your touching!"

Although, their victory wasn't long because there was a sound of movement and the three beings stood up once again, the holes in their stomachs closing up as if they weren't even fazed by the attack at all.

" _Instant regeneration!? How are we supposed to beat these things!?"_ Mikoto thought angrily.

One of them had rushed the two and raised its sword high to cut them down.

Only to be interrupted by a certain boy with a rising sun shirt and a white bandanna punching it away with a glowing fist.

"AMAZING PUNCH!" Gunha Sogiita yelled as the giant flew passed the other two that stood up.

However, it wasn't long as the other two beings was hit with a large piece of concrete and a glowing green linear laser, resulting two being back on the ground and one had its arm burned off.

"The heroes have arrived!" Gunha yelled with a raised fist and an excited grin on his face.

"Tch! I have to help you third rates? Here I was, minding my own business in the comfort of the couch and then I get this damn call about the damn hero being in trouble…" Accelerator grumbled, fully annoyed.

"I don't give a fucking shit! If you want to go home like a baby, then go ahead. I'm only here for the huge pay that was guaranteed if I destroy these fuckers." Mugino Shizuri yelled with an angry look on her face.

Misaka could not believe that their rescuers were the other Level Fives, Number One, Number Four, and Number Seven respectfully. And all of them were absolutely insane, not that she could talk much.

"Don't worry guys, if you don't have the guts then you can go back home." Gunha said to the other two, which they instantly grew a tic mark on their heads.

"Shut your fucking trap before I shut it for you, Number Seven. Or better yet, I could burn it of for you." Mugino yelled angrily.

"And who are you going around telling others what to do Number Four? Do I have to remind you who's top dog around here? Only I can tell others what to do since I'm Number One." Accelerator agued back with a condescending grin.

"Oh? Do you want to test that theory Number One? I assure that theories are worth shit in Academy City." Mugino said with a glare, a sadistic smile forming on her lips.

"Hey now guys, if you wanted a fight so much, then I have enough guts to take the both of you on." Gunha said with a confident smirk as he crossed his arms.

If anyone looked on at the scene, they would see that all three of the craziest Level Fives were smirking sadistically at each other, their eyes being shadowed by their hair. They would literally see the fires of war behind their backs and a line of electricity sparking between their gazes.

It was bad enough that the Number One and Number Four were dangerous, and on bad terms with each other, but if you throw one Gunha Sogiita into the mix, you could expect at least half of the city being destroyed.

Now they weren't afraid to take on the Number Seven, seeming how he was the weakest of the Level 5's but they were wary enough not to underestimate him because of his Black-box ability. They didn't know his full potential, but all he seemed to do for now was throw a bunch of overpowered-battle-manga attacks.

Basically, he was like a joker that was played in the middle of a poker game.

Whoever, had called those three specifically here, was either smart enough to know that a threat to the city needed to be taken care of, or that they were completely insane and wanted to destroy the world. How much of an emergency was it to send at least four of the Seven Level Fives to defeat a threat? Surely it would be a little overkill.

No one knew, that it was actually Aleister Crowley that called them to assist in the matter at hand.

"Hey, could you focus on your frustrations on those guys over there? They're getting back up." Mikoto pointed out with a sweat drop.

True to her word, the beings had once again stood up, and the one that lost its arm had completely regenerated a new one.

"Tch. The third rate is right, they look like tough cookies anyway. As much as I hate you guys, we'll have to work together for this one." Accelerator grumbled.

"Up yours Number One. Don't expect me to save your crippled, white ass." Mugino said with a sneer.

"Says the one with the prosthetic arm and fake eye. What'd you do, run with a pair of scissors too much?" Accelerator agued back.

"Hey, now isn't the time to fight. We've got bigger fish to fry. I'm sure that with enough guts then we can win." Gunha said as he cracked his knuckles loudly.

"Oi, Mugino!"

Shizuri turned back to find Hamazura running up to her and out of breath.

"Hamazura, didn't I tell your ass to go back home!?" Mugino yelled at the yellow haired boy.

"I can't just leave you here all by yourself. If I go back now then Kinuhata-san will yell at me for leaving you behind. And I'd rather not deal with her right now." He replied.

"Tch. Fine, you better not die on me then. Who else is gonna drive me back home? So stay out of the fucking way."

"You got it."

Then Hamazura realized that Accelerator was there also.

"Eh? What are you doing here Accelerator?" he asked.

"Apparently the fucking hero got himself into trouble again, so I'm here to save his dumbass." The white-haired boy answered.

"Wait, the boss is here? Then, where is he?"

"How should I fucking know?"

Then as, if on cue once again, they immediately saw Touma Kamijou being bridal carried by a pale beauty that was busy running at the speed of sound on the side of multiple buildings, that were currently being destroyed by a blue blur after every building the former passed. The latter that was chasing after them was laughing gleefully, while Touma held on for dear life, making the situation a bit comical.

"Shiro, your breasts are pushing against my face! Please put down this poor, unfortunate Kamijou-san before I completely merge into your chests! Wait, is that a flying chainsaw shooting out missiles!? FUKOU DAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone heard Touma yell as they zipped by, as if they were completely ignoring the onlookers around them.

…

…

…

It was complete silence, even the three colossal beings gave a look of confusion, as more explosions filled the area.

…

…

…

"What the fuck was that!?" Mugino yelled out at the strange scene.

"I think that was him…" Hamazura mumbled.

Accelerator couldn't help but laugh at the one fact that everyone else overlooked, and that was Touma being carried bridal-style. He was so going to make fun of him once this was over.

)))) Line Break ((((

It seemed that both Shiro and Ao could defy any and all logic in the universe, Touma concluded.

Basically, after being shot at, almost eaten, and even close to spontaneously exploding, he could tell that they do not, by any means, follow any laws in the world.

Seeming how Shiro could block a sharp, hand-blade-thing that Ao turned her own arm into, with her legs, being tossed over a giant maw that was a few centimeters off that could've very well swallow him whole and then was back to being in Shiro's arms afterwards, being manhandled like a piece of luggage that was very fragile and could break from the slightest movement, and still being carried at the speed of sound, he could easily tell that they were definitely from another dimension.

" _Damn, if they were like this back in their own dimension, then it's no wonder why it's in ruin! But I really need to get down from here"_ Touma thought as Shiro avoided a shark made of fire.

" _Really!? Fire sharks!? Are you kidding me!?"_

Meanwhile, Shiro was flipping between the wave aquatic beings made of fire, totally unfazed by the strange phenomenon that Ao would constantly throw at her. Right now, she needed to put Touma down somewhere safe.

She quickly made a hard-right turn into a nearby alleyway, and then another right turn, cutting across the corner behind a large dumpster. She set the boy down who was about to say something, but quickly clamped his mouth shut with her own hand and pinned him closely to the wall. Touma could easily understand what she was trying to say.

Stay quiet….

"Hey~, where did you go? I want to play with you some more." Ao called out as she slowly started to skulk about the alleyway.

They both held their breaths as they could hear the footsteps of their predator searching for them.

And if there were any onlookers, then they would find a pale beauty pinning young high school boy to the wall and was about to take advantage of him for her own pleasure, but luckily for them, everybody evacuated the district.

Or unlucky in Touma's case, because both of his hands were currently on Shiro's plump butt for reasons he cannot fathom.

And he really hated his pure male instinct sometimes, because all male instincts always tell boys to squeeze anything soft and squishy.

That rule, also applied to him, unfortunately(?).

She made a soft, almost inaudible moan, that anyone could've heard since the alleyway was completely silent.

" _Crap! Shiro, stop making strange noises! You're making my body react in the opposite way for the situation we are in right now!"_ Touma thought despairingly as his hands subconsciously squeezed her rear again, resulting another silent moan. _"Damn you, male instincts!"_

It also didn't help that her large breasts were rubbing against his chest either, and her body started to squirm sensually in pleasure.

Shiro, however, was feeling euphoric as she felt something hard poke at her inner thighs, she knew what it was, and could only cheer inwardly that her body was able to please her host's, even if it was bad timing to begin with.

He looked at the pale beauty's face and almost made a girlish squeal as a result.

Her amethyst eyes were half-lidded and glossed over, her cheeks were dusted with a deep red tint, and her parted, welcoming lips made him even more aroused. Even though she was covered with burn marks, cuts and a few bruises, she was the pinnacle of beauty, and he felt the need to mark her perfect white skin with his mouth.

" _Crap, we're making too much noise, Ao could come over here in any second! What do I do? What do I do!?"_ Touma thought in panic.

Then an idea suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks, and he was probably going to kick himself for it later.

He quickly wrapped his dominant hand around her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss, resulting her giving a silent gasp and a quiet moan. The last few times she was the one to initiate the kiss, but this time he did.

And this resulted in Shiro giving a sigh of pure bliss as she deepened the kiss with her tongue, and he accepted it.

He had accepted her…

Totally unaware to Touma, he had boosted her confidence considerably.

She would try, no, _**ensure**_ that not a single cell in his body would be damaged, marred, or even bitten by a mosquito. There would be nothing that will get passed her and she would try her damned hardest to fulfill that promise.

Another silent moan had slid down his throat, and he had subconsciously squeezed her butt once again. He wanted to hear her moan more, but the situation was still bad.

Apparently, having a secret make-out session with a hot girl in an alleyway while some crazy psycho was skulking about to kill you was a major turn-on, even for him.

Ao gave up looking around and clicked her tongue in annoyance, then called out.

"If you're not out here by the next thirty seconds, then I'm going to lay waste to this city! So I suggest you come out soon!"

She then jumped up high with a sonic boom and out of the alley.

They had finally stopped having their make-out session and Touma struggled to let the air settle back into his lungs.

"Okay… _pant…._ she's gone now…" He said with bated breath.

His gaze returned to the pale beauty in his arms and instantly regretted that she had carried him, while she could barely defend herself.

"Shiro, your hurt. I'm so sorry…" He told her with a sincere apology.

She tilted her head to the side cutely and then covered her mouth with her hand with a silent giggle. She stepped back a little, and the phenomenon that occurred almost took Touma's breath away.

Her wounds had instantly healed to the point where her body didn't even leave a mark. Her body was in perfect condition in a matter of seconds. Heck, even her kimono was repaired to the point where it didn't have a single tear on it.

" _Instant regeneration. That's good to know."_ Touma thought to himself.

"Since I'm no longer being carried by you, you can go and kick Ao's ass. You should probably hurry, because she looks a little impatient." He said as they both looked up.

Ao was literally standing on air, like she could control gravity itself, and was glaring down in the streets below.

Shiro, gave him a nod and a quick peck on the lips for reassurance, and jumped up in another sonic boom.

She will not fail him…

She will protect this world from destruction…

More importantly, she will protect him…

)))) Line Break ((((

" **I see you've come out of your little hiding spot. And it seems that the boy is no longer with you. Well, that's a little disappointing, but I'll hunt him down later. After I'm finished with you of course."** Ao said with slight disappointment as a faint blue aura blanketed her body.

" **Do you really think that you will win? Believe me, I would like to see you try."** Shiro replied as a distorted white aura surrounded her frame once again.

The very air thrummed and vibrated as the pressure had risen tenfold around them, and suddenly Ao, in slight fear, could see a faint outline of an eight-headed dragon behind her opponent; all eight pairs of eyes glaring menacingly at her, like she was being compared to an ant.

Then with a sadistic grin on her face, Ao waved both of her arms in a wide arc, as bright blue spears light had covered all around her general area, all of them aiming at Shiro.

" **Entertain me, then!"** Ao yelled with sadistic glee as the blue spears launched toward the pale girl, who didn't even flinch.

Just as one of the spears was a few inches away, Shiro quickly tilted her head to the right, and then to the left as another passed her head. Her body then twisted away as they came faster, and a long white construct had formed in her hand, like a makeshift sword, with the way it extended. The white aura around it made it look like it was literally made from white flames.

She brought the white construct up in front of herself and blocked an incoming shot, and then swiped it left and right with quick reflexes, deflecting two more. Shiro had now started to gain a momentum and started to zoom past the blue spears, running towards her intended target while she deflected more shots in rapid succession.

Ao clicked her tongue in annoyance and created her own sword construct like Shiro had in her own hand, but this had a deep aqua color.

Both females had charged quickly at each other and both constructs clashed, with the sound of breaking glass reverberating in the air. Then they had suddenly disappeared and both swords made contact once again as they reappeared next to a nearby building, the same sound being heard.

And they, disappeared once again, clashing another time.

Then they became a blur of blue and white as they continued to clash against each other, like a deadly dance to find out who would be victorious in their epic battle. Each time, the sound of breaking glass could be heard with a sonic boom surrounding the general area.

They didn't even bother to pay any concern of the environment, because every time they had clashed a large portion of the district would become distorted. Such as the buildings around them would start to bend and bow like public art. Around the area they clashed, objects on the ground would instantly levitate, or become distorted beyond repair. Machines malfunctioned, lightbulbs flickered, and windows shattered, as the ground became unstable and rise, as if there was a massive earthquake in that one specific area.

The two godlike beings separated with Shiro on ground level and Ao standing on air above her. The blue clad woman then traced another symbol with a wave of her hand with a euphoric smile. Spider web cracks formed in the space around her and a giant worm-like being with huge yellow had emerged from within the dark void with a massive roar.

It raced towards its intended target as Shiro's sword construct had shifted into the form of a bow. Reaching for nothing in her hands a white arrow had appeared out of nowhere and she pulled the bow string back along with it.

She glared at the worm-like being with her reptilian before her and let the arrow fly towards its target; the ground underneath her had convulsed into a weird shape.

The white arrow had changed it shape into that of a large serpentine dragon, and roared as it had split the worm into two.

But it would seem that it had other plans, because the split body had suddenly become four more worms and they zoomed over to Shiro with increased vigor.

Clicking her tongue, Shiro's mouth had suddenly started to form into a large maw with amazingly sharp points as teeth with white flames being breathed out. The maw opened up wide, revealing small white orb in the container's mouth.

As soon as the four worms were close enough, the pale girl had let loose a huge blast of white hot flames from her mouth, instantly burning them away into nothing but dust.

Just when Shiro had closed her mouth, Ao launched to her from the side, a faint blue aura surrounding her fists and feet. She had discarded her sword construct and decided to go on with close combat.

Apparently, Shiro had the same idea and coated her limbs in a faint white aura, twisting her head to the left as a blue-coated fist that smashed the building behind her. She countered with her own pale fists, but was quickly blocked by Ao's elbow, and they both jumped back at the same time.

Only to rush at each other with another sonic boom, and their limbs started to become a blur as their fists and legs made contact with each other; a shockwave convulsing with the sound of breaking glass. Kicks were blocked by elbows and fists were blocked by feet as they moved faster.

And faster.

And even faster.

Their limbs were going so fast, that electricity had sparked in the vicinity around them; the ground under them had long been caved in with a huge crater as they were floating in mid-air. They defied the laws of gravity, and they still continued their relentless onslaught with each other, desperately trying to take the other down in a brutal fashion.

Then once again, they became a blue and white blur as they zoomed all across Academy City. Anyone who dared to look out their windows could only look on in question as to what those blurs were, and could only hear the sound of breaking glass become louder. It was probably just another fight between the Level Fives again. Nothing out of the ordinary.

As she dodged another fist, Shiro could not avoid the backflip kick towards the streets below and brought her arms up to block the attack as she was launched to the ground.

Ao, had rapidly made more symbols and thick lines of red lasers chased after Shiro's falling form in a zig-zag formation.

Shiro had quickly recovered from the dizzying attack and righted herself before she hit the ground. Then she raced off in a large shockwave away from the lasers as they chased after her, kicking up a large amount of dust. She dipped her body low to the side as she came up on a sharp turn and brought a clawed hand down into the concrete; dragging the said limb on the asphalt as it helped her turn the corner.

She dodged and weaved passed the red, deadly lines rapidly, completely avoiding them. She had to literally jump off the asphalt and leap from building to building to avoid getting hit.

She made her own symbols with her own hands and a hydra made of water had broken from the confines of the dark void, and roared as it raced toward Ao.

Stopping the ranged attack, she quickly made another sword construct in her hand and raised it high in the sky, where it had extended and expanded into clearly larger one. With a loud battle cry, Ao had brought the large sword down onto the water hydra, completely destroying it with the sound of breaking glass.

Ao, clearly getting tired of this drawn out battle had decided that enough was enough.

Shiro instantly paled as she watched the blue clad woman raise both of her arms in the air.

)))) Line Break ((((

"Damn, these things are annoying!" Accelerator yelled in annoyance as he dodged another swipe from a large hand.

" _And I'm running out of time here! My battery will go out in the next two minutes, if I don't do something."_ He thought as a side of a sword came into his view. He knew that it would be deflected when it came into contact with his skin, so he stood there, waiting for it to be deflected and stagger his opponent.

However, he was surprised when he felt pain by the flat side of the giant blade, hearing the distinct sound of glass breaking.

He was instantly launched to the side of the building, but was lucky enough to soften his collision with his Vector Manipulation.

" _What!? This can't be right! Those claymores can bypass my reflection like that fucking hero! This doesn't make sense!"_ He thought frustratingly.

"Hey, those claymores can disrupt our esper abilities, so watch it!" He called out to the others.

"Well no shit Sherlock! You should've told us that earlier!" Mugino yelled as she fired more of her Meltdowner to the colossal being in front of her, only to be canceled out as it was blocked by the sword.

It seemed that the beings grew smarter as time passed, and had started to block their esper abilities with their large swords. And it only got on the group of Level Fives nerves.

Their fight was interrupted as a huge shadow had covered them and could only look up in the sky.

Only to pale as soon as they saw it.

"What the hell!? How are we supposed to stop that!" Accelerator yelled as he gave a worried look. Accelerator and the word 'worried', was never a good combo to say the least.

Hell, everyone in Academy City instantly paled as they looked up at the large shadow.

)))) Line Break ((((

Ao, laughed haughtily as he held a giant, black ball above her head. The sheer size of it had actually covered the whole city. She then called out to Shiro below her.

" **So what's it gonna be? Save yourself and the boy, or are you going to take this head on? Either way, the result will be catastrophic to say the least!"**

Shiro however, screamed back in her own language; the air vibrating with a piercing screech.

" **You fool! Not only this dimension, but you would be wiped out along with it as well! Are you that desperate to even risk your own life!?"**

Ao just laughed sadistically at her claim.

" **I guess it doesn't matter as long as your dead!"** She yelled as she brought her arms down with a loud cry. The ball of darkness convulsed and sparked with dark purple electricity as it slowly descended onto the unsuspecting city.

This was bad….

Absolutely horrid, Shiro thought in frustration.

There was no way that anyone could survive that attack, and she would be damned not to stop it herself.

She promised to protect him, his world, and she would stop at nothing to fulfill that goal.

Steeling her resolve, she launched herself with a sonic boom towards the black ball of death creating a large white sword construct in her hands, growing in size as she sped towards it. As she drew in closer she brought it up past her shoulders, and gave a hard glare at the giant sphere.

With a loud roar, she brought down the blade down onto the sphere, the sound of breaking glass ringing in the air loudly.

She gritted her sharp white teeth together in frustration, as it continued its descent. It was like how an ant that tried to push a foot away from crushing it with its own limbs.

Suddenly, her sword construct had broken into tiny particles, resulting her in grabbing it with her bare hands. It burned away at her skin, but she would not falter. She will not let this precious world be destroyed by her won kin, not by a longshot! _**She will not back down!**_

So with a loud, feral scream, she pushed the large black sphere back.

….

…

…

 _ **Crash**_

The giant black sphere had suddenly disappeared into tiny white particles, Shiro could barely believe it herself. As she felt completely drained of her energy. She literally gave it all she got and could barely move.

That was, until a blue coated fist had smashed itself into her face by none other than a sadistically grinning Ao, and rocketed towards the very same district were Touma's friends were still fighting; becoming a white blur that smashed into the building right across from them.

Meanwhile, Touma saw the whole thing, and was amazed that Shiro was able to stop that huge black mass. Then his facial expression changed to worry as he saw her crash straight into the building.

" _Oh no, Shiro!"_ He thought to himself as he sprinted non-stop towards where that white streak ended.

)))) Line Break ((((

She had let her guard down, Shiro realized as she panted heavily in the rubble of the building she crashed into, her arms blackened to the point that they looked like charcoal. The kimono she wore was in tatters, revealing her large, white, milky breasts to the world, and the tiny pink nipples on the center; her upper and lower torso were laid bare to any onlooker. It showed her bare legs and inner thighs now and could no longer hide them, not that she cared In the first place.

She was so out of energy, that she couldn't even regenerate any of her wounds and could only look on in frustration as Ao sauntered up to the building in confidence. There was no way that she could escape now.

" **So** , **any last words before I destroy that artificial body of yours?"** Ao questioned as black. sharp tendrils started to form by her feet.

Shiro could only close her eyes in light content.

" **Do as you wish. I have lost."**

" **Very well…"**

She could not keep her promise, no matter how hard she tried to move. If only she could use more of ITS power, but sadly, her body was only a fraction of it. She could not use any more than that small percentage.

She at least wanted to see his smile one more time, before this mortal body of hers would meet its end.

" _ **I'm sorry….Touma….."**_

The black tendrils darted towards her figure, aiming for their unmoving target.

"SHIROOOOOOOO!"

Everyone froze, the onlookers couldn't believe what happened.

Blood was splattered, but it wasn't her own. She didn't even feel any pain at all. Wondering what had happened, she slowly opened her heavy eyelids.

Only to look on in complete, and utter shock at the scene before her.

His blood coated her frame,

He had jumped in front of the sharp tendrils and shielded her before they could contact to her broken form. And he had payed the ultimate price because of it.

The tendrils had stabbed through his torso and arms, leaving deep wounds in his body.

 _ **Why?**_

And he still gave her that smile that she adored, despite the unbearable pain he just experienced.

 _ **Why?!**_

Touma coughed up a glob blood as he panted heavily; the taste of copper in his mouth and it flowed from his lips.

"I'm glad….you're okay…...Shiro…" he said lightly as the light in his blue eyes faded, and his vision went dark.

The tendrils retreated back to Ao, who smirked victoriously as his body fell forward.

"Touma? This isn't funny…" Index said as she watched his body fall. Othinus was silent as she looked on in shock.

"Boss!" Hamazura yelled.

"No way….This can't be happening…" Mikoto said to herself as Kuroko could only look on with sadness as her Onee-sama had collapsed to her knees.

"Kamijou-kun…" Yomikawa mumbled.

"Kamijou-san!" Gunha yelled

"Dammit, you damn hero, look what you've done now…" Accelerated said to himself as he gritted his teeth.

Shiro, coated in Touma's blood, had quickly caught his body and turned him over on his back.

 _ **No…..**_

 _ **NO!**_

 _ **This isn't happening!**_

 _ **Why did he protect her!? It was supposed to be the other way around!**_

 _ **She was an artificial body; her death would be meaningless!**_

 _ **Why was he still smiling!?**_

She shook him violently as she spoke in pure sadness, tears flowing freely from her eyes as she panicked at his unresponsive form.

" **Touma….."** Shiro called out desperately in her own language.

" **Touma….my love….please, open your eyes! I love you, so please, wake up! You're the only one in this world for me!"**

It was almost pitiful as Ao kept her gaze at the girl breaking down in front of her. She was in denial.

It was a shame that the boy had died so quickly, she wouldn't be able to figure out why her heart pounded against her chest earlier.

What the hell was Shiro spouting earlier? Her love? What was love? She couldn't figure out that particular emotion at all.

While Shiro frantically shook the boy's still form, nobody had realized, or even sensed the figure standing above the city, with a slight grin on his features. He was as tall as a elementary school boy, and wore a red top hat with black diamonds marking the outside. He wore a particular red suit with black diamonds designing the fabric, along with white gloves on his hands; that made him have the look of a Joker card.

" **And now, our new king shall awaken…."** The figure thought to himself.

)))) Line Break ((((

" **Touma….** _ **TOUMA!"**_ Shiro shouted, but alas, the boy still did not move.

" **He's dead you know, you might as well give up and accept it."** She heard Ao say, but had ignored her.

She couldn't believe it, but she was right. He wasn't breathing, much less his heartbeat had given out.

There was only one thing she could do, now that her object of her existence was no longer alive.

She cried….

Loudly…..

Everyone in the vicinity, even Ao, had to instantly cover their ears as a loud piercing screech enveloped the whole city. No, it wasn't just the whole city….

The _**whole world**_ could her the piercing screech and everyone had a migraine just hearing it.

The earth shook…

The ocean waves had grown in sizes of a major Tsunami…

Volcanoes erupted for no apparent reason at all, laying waste to all surroundings…

The wind had harshly picked up, forming multiple tornadoes out of nowhere…

Thunderstorms sparked with intensity as many lightning bolts had struck from the heavens…

Multiple spider web cracks had formed all around the crying girl, tears freely flowing down her pearly white cheeks, as if this dimension was going to tear itself apart.

As the sound of breaking glass rang throughout the world.

Repeatedly…

It was as if the death of this one boy would result in the end or the world.

Shiro cried at the unfairness of the world…

)))) Line Break ((((

It was dark…

Once again, Touma found himself floating in this dark and empty void, He knew that this time he was here because of his recent actions to protect Shiro.

For some strange reason, he wasn't particularly surprised about his death. Maybe he was used to dying back from the Infinite Hells that he experienced.

And he knew that most of those deaths were more brutal than this one. The only problem was that he wasn't going to be revived this time.

He didn't regret his decision at all.

"Sigh… I wonder who's going to feed Index now? Maybe Tsuchimikado? Or maybe Stiyl and Kanzaki will go and take her back." He wondered with a hint of dejection as he crossed his legs in a thinking position.

"Now what the hell am I going to do? I thought that the afterlife would at least be more populated, it's getting weird just talking to myself."

….

….

…

"But haven't I been here before? This place feels nostalgic…" He said to himself as he looked around the dark void.

Then he noticed something that he was sure wasn't there before.

"Hm? Is that a door?" He questioned to no one but himself as he uncrossed his legs and his feet had touched down on emptiness, as if there was an invisible floor.

For some reason, he felt a tug, a general need to go to it and open it up. He didn't know why, but it just felt right. Steeling his resolve, and curiosity, he walked up to the construct.

Upon closer inspection, it was an obsidian double door that had no knobs; apparently it pushed inwards both ways. Decorating it was some type of reptilian that had huge wings on its back, huge claws that looked like that could tear through anything, and a very sharp set of teeth. Touma instantly knew what it was that was depicting the door.

It was a dragon…

"Oh sure, this isn't menacing at all…" Touma's voice dripped with sarcasm as he felt the pull become stronger. It was like something was calling him from the other side.

"Well, only one way to find out." He said to himself as he pressed his palms against the surface of the double doors, and pushed it open.

"Woah!"

There was suddenly a huge turbulence and he was pulled harshly inside, like something had rudely pushed him in, and the doors had slammed shut.

"Where in the hell am I?" Touma mumbled to himself as he found himself inside a dark corridor. The floor and walls were suddenly replaced by black stones, but it was the lighting that made Touma look on in slight fear.

The flames that lighted the corridor were a mixture of black and white. The flames literally had a monochrome color to them.

"This is strange, although I shouldn't be surprised, since I lived a quite strange life myself." Touma said as he felt the tugging sensation from before.

Was something calling him from the other end of the corridor?

"Well, only one way to find out…" Touma said to himself as he cautiously walked down the monochrome corridor; shoes clacking against the surface of the stone.

Whatever this strange, but welcoming, feeling was, it made the sensation to get closer to the source stronger.

He finally reached the end of the corridor, only to look around the room that he entered.

The stones and walls were the same black stones from the corridor, but the room was darker than before. He couldn't see the ceiling, but he was sure there probably wasn't one in this dark abyss. The black and white flames were gone too.

That is, until he took one step inside. Two black and white flames had suddenly come to life on either side of him, as if his very presence had caused the phenomenon.

"Creepy…But the need to go forward is still there. Here goes…" The spiky haired boy said to himself as he took another step forward, and the same thing happened again.

This process repeated until he was sure that he was far enough inside of the dark room, and ten he suddenly stopped.

He felt a light gust….

No, it wasn't a gust….

It was a warm breath…

He wasn't alone…

Something was breathing….

Something big….

He gulped loudly as he steeled his resolve, and moved forward once again.

Then the room had become a lot brighter as more monochrome flames had lit up the room, and Touma froze at the sight before him.

"I'm hallucinating, right? There's no way that there's an eight-headed dragon….right?" The unfortunate boy said as his face paled.

True to his word, there was an eight-headed dragon inside the room, eight pairs of eyes had focused their reptilian gaze directly at his small form. Although, that wasn't the only thing that he found.

It was behind several bright, linear lines, like it was trapped behind a huge cage, and it couldn't escape. Upon inspection, the epicenter of the lines had a giant, golden colored, lock. He didn't see a giant key anywhere, last he checked.

The air the suddenly vibrated and thrummed softly as the dragon's many mouths had curved upwards a little, as if it had smiled at him. Then, the same, strange, letters from another dimension had magically appeared in front of the cage where he stood.

For some reason or another, Touma felt that he understood exactly what the otherworldly characters said, and he understood what the dragon in front of him was doing.

It was communicating with him…

" **So, at last, I meet my container, face to face."** The strange letters read, and then faded away.

Then, Touma immediately realized what this dragon was, like it had been with him throughout his whole life.

"You're…the Imagine Breaker…aren't you?" Touma said with slightly wide eyes…

Then more strange letters had appeared before him, like the dragon was answering his question. It seemed that this is how the great reptile will communicate with him

" **You could say that…"** The letters read, **"Greetings aside, I do believe that you, and your dimension are in danger, Touma Kamijou."**

"Wait, how do you know that? I thought I had died by Ao." Touma questioned.

" **It is true that your heart has stopped, but I had pulled you here deep within your mind before your soul could be taken by death's grasp. I felt the need to speak to you before that happened."** The dragon answered.

"But why? And what's going to happen to this dimension?" The boy asked, and then something weird had happened.

There was a bright flash behind him and he turned around in worry. He could see a large screen of some sorts, and could see what was happening outside the world around him. But it was what he saw in the screen that made his blood run cold.

Shiro was crying…

Along with the world literally breaking apart around her.

Some more letters had popped up in front of him and he turned back to the dragon, which looked at the screen with a dejected look.

" **My artificial body, Shiro, is breaking your dimension as we speak. She is heartbroken at your 'death', and is subconsciously destroying the world around her."** The dragon said. **"She has become unstable, and without you around, she will stay that way until your dimension is no more."**

Touma's eyebrows had suddenly furrowed and he gave a slight frown.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'artificial body'? Are you telling me that she was created?"

Its eight heads had suddenly lowered to his level, making eye contact to his.

" **We don't have much time, so I will explain quickly. In short, Shiro, is an artificial body that I had created from within the 'Imagine Breaker', as you call it. Whatever she sees, touches, tastes, smells, and hears, I will know about it. I had sent her into this dimension from behind this seal you see before you. Think of it as an expedition to see what your world can offer, and as far as I can tell, it is a pleasant experience so far."**

Touma nodded in complete silence, waiting for IT to continue its explanation as more letters had appeared before him. He was taking this information quite well, as expected of Its container.

" **Shiro is made of both my memories, and yours, even the ones that you had previously lost. Although, she does adapt very quickly, she is like a newborn baby in the brain. In truth, she knows about your world theoretically, but that does not include her experience."**

Touma nodded quietly again. Her situation was just like how when he first found out that his memories were destroyed. For example, he knew what a cheeseburger was, but he didn't know what it tasted like. He had common sense about everything around him, but he had forgotten the experience of it all.

"You said that whatever she feels, you feel by extension, so does that mean that she is a part of you?" Touma asked.

" **Yes, she is a part of me, but she is designed to have her own separate mind. She was only created by a fraction of my power, so her energy is limited to how much I gave her. If she uses too much, then she will cease to remain keeping her physical appearance, so she needs to stick by you at all times. Think of yourself like a battery. You are constantly needed to charge a powerful, mystical being to keep her stabilized, and if you die, she dies as well, and by extension, me. So you must keep her safe, just as she protects you, our wielder."**

"But why does she always seem to want to please me for? Is it like a contract or something?" Touma said with a furrowed brow. He didn't want to force a girl, artificial body or not, to be in danger because of his own misfortune.

The air vibrated and thrummed in rapid succession, like the dragon had begun laughing. It seemed like it did, because all of its heads had a small grin in their faces, at least he hoped anyway.

" **She loves you. What else is there to say?"** said the otherworldly letters in front of the boy. **"She knows everything about you, and wants to shoulder your burdens along with you. She knows firsthand on the suffering what you had gone through up to this day. She doesn't care if she becomes injured, as long as you are safe and well. She wants to give you eternal happiness, something that should have been given to you ever since you were born. We are the source of your misfortune, after all, so she feels obliged to give you love."**

"…"

Touma was silent as he looked down and thought about what IT had said.

He was basically misfortune personified. His very presence had caused anything unfortunate to happen all around him, including others. He didn't want anyone to suffer because of him, but this girl, this beautiful mystical girl, wants to stand beside him, and shoulder everything that he will cause, nothing but misfortune and pain to himself and others, until he dies.

For once, Touma felt ecstatic of this revelation…

But his thoughts were cut as he felt the whole room rumble, and he looked back at the screen as more disasters had appeared in the outside world.

" **We are running out of time. You must go back and calm Shiro down before she unknowingly destroys everything in this dimension, and possibly others."**

"But how will I do that? Ao had completely beaten her and can barely stand up, and I don't think that anybody else can beat Ao. Even if they combine their powers all at once, she will just brush off their attacks like the Imagine Breaker."

" **That is true. Ao is from my own dimension, so she shares the same nullification properties as me and Shiro to magic in this dimension. Only a being from my dimension can defeat another, and Shiro is unstable right now…"** The letters said in front of Touma.

Then the dragon had realized something, at least that's what Touma thought anyway, as the eight heads had suddenly snapped up and looked at the seal in front of it.

The seal was designed to only pass over IT to every other generation of his wielder. But that didn't mean that the seal could be loosened a bit more in order to release more of IT's otherworldly power. Although, this idea would most likely be risky, because IT did not know what will actually happen to its container. His body would probably be destroyed if he received too much, or maybe some other ridiculous effect might take place. It was like blindfolding yourself, and then jumping from a waterfall to see if there were any sharp rocks at the bottom or not.

This would be risky indeed, but what other plan was there? Hopefully IT's container will take the risks head on, and worry about the consequences later.

" **I have an idea, but it will most likely risk your very existence in this world. Are you willing to go on with this plan, despite of the repercussions, Touma Kamijou?"** The strange letters said.

Touma nodded, his resolve firm. "I'll do anything in order to keep everyone safe. Consequences be damned. I did save the world from World War III after all, and died repeatedly in the infinite Hells to save one girl. So I'm ready for whatever it is you throw at me."

The space around him had once again vibrated rapidly, this time louder as the dragon's many heads had openly laughed.

This boy was very intriguing indeed, and IT was very grateful that this boy was its wielder.

" **Very well, now listen boy, because this will affect you for the rest of your life. I want you to touch this seal in front of you with your right hand. Your goal is to open the seal more than it originally is, so that I may give you my power; enough to defeat Ao. This will affect Shiro as well. Be warned though, this may affect your body in the outside world and it could destroy your very existence if you do something wrong. So be very careful when you try to open this seal, and there may or may not be preventative measures along the way, like a firewall so to speak."**

Touma gulped loudly and did what he was told with a nod. He slowly reached for the giant lock in front of him with his right hand…

Only for the sound of breaking glass to resonate in the space, and a magic circle with five layers to appear in front of him. This had slightly surprised the boy and looked gazed at the swirling circles in wander.

Then suddenly, Touma's eyes had become half-lidded, like he was in some sort of trance, and then his hand was moving rapidly in different motions as the first layer of the magic circle had become smaller. It was as if his hand had a mind of its own.

No, it was more like he could actually understand what exactly he was doing. His mind had suddenly known the formula of the seal, like he was the one who created the seal in the first place. He knew exactly which way the layers had to be turned in order to move on to the next one.

" _How am I able to decipher on what this seal is. It's as if this seal was made specifically for me to do whatever I want to it. But this is magic, I shouldn't be able to use it. Is it because my mind is believing that I can do this, or is it something else entirely? What's happening to me?"_

Touma didn't know why that this felt familiar, but he wasn't going to think about it for now. Right now, he had to focus on the matter at hand.

As Touma's hand was currently blazing through the layers of the seal like greased lightning, IT had its own thoughts on the boy in front of him.

' **It is as I thought. He is the descendent of the very same man who sealed me away, so of course that he will naturally understand the nature of his ancestor's own seal. Many of his ancestors were genius magicians that could only study magic, unable to use it because of my nullification power, but they did not know that they could modify the seal alone. Although I would need to pull them into their mind in order for them to do it, which I didn't. They either died too early, or they refused to put themselves in more danger than they already were. This is the result of the many centuries of genius magicians passed down from every other generation. The genes in his bloodline is allowing him to fully understand the seal before him. This boy will become powerful indeed…'** IT thought proudly of its wielder.

"So how exactly did you get sealed in my right hand anyway?" Touma asked as the third layer of the magic circle had disappeared in front of him.

" **I had underestimated a human one day, and as a result, I was sealed away within his right hand like yours. He was one of your great ancestors, and he outsmarted me in a battle. Now I am passed down to every other generation of your bloodline, meaning that your grandchild will possess me in the future."**

Touma's hand had suddenly halted as this new information flowed into his brain, and he let it fall to his side as he gave the dragon before him an angry look. He wasn't angry at the dragon, but he was angry at himself, or more importantly his predecessors before him.

"You mean to tell me that my ancestor was the cause of sealing you away!? They are the reason why I must suffer from misfortune every day!?" Touma yelled angrily ass his form shook. "I'm so sorry…"

The dragon had once again lowered Its eight heads to the boy as more otherworldly letters had appeared. **"Don't apologize for something that is beyond your control boy. It is true that your predecessor had cursed his whole bloodline for his own selfish reasons, but to tell the truth, I do respect his decision…"**

"What do you mean?"

" **He wanted more power, and I can respect that. To be honest, I was actually impressed that he had fearlessly faced me in battle and sealed me away, albeit I was still upset at the time. He believed that he could become stronger than he already was, but because of that, he could no longer use magic. You humans can be really interesting to say the least. Your wills can easily cloud your judgement, but the theories that you make up can be exhilarating. Back in my own dimension, we respected strength, quick wits, and craftiness to a great degree. So, you should be proud that you are the direct descendent of the great magician that had sealed me away."**

This was the ITs true thoughts on the matter, and Touma almost thought that the dragon was comforting him. Maybe it was because IT learned from Shiro. So, shaking his head to get rid of the negative thoughts, his right hand resumed to unlocking the intricate seal in a flurry.

Then the final layer of the seal had disappeared and the lock had suddenly exploded into tiny white particles, with the sound of breaking glass.

IT was actually surprised for the first time in the many centuries that passed.

" **You impress me more and more boy. You did better than I originally thought."** The alien-like letters said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Touma said, a bit offended about the comment.

" **It means that I can give you more power than I once thought before. To be honest, if I wasn't sealed within you, I can predict that you would've became a great magician like your predecessor."**

Touma's face suddenly became down trodden, as if he was slightly disappointed about something.

"From what I could understand, I could only open about ninety percent of the seal on you. The last ten percent was the design to keep you sealed and passed on. I'm sorry that I couldn't release you fully…" Touma said with a sad look.

" **Do not worry about that boy, I am used to being in here, and I do not wish to leave this world, nor be destroyed. This is my home that I have been searching for the past millennia."**

The black and white flames had suddenly started to circle around Touma, and the boy felt huge rush of power surrounding him.

It was warm and welcoming, like something was cradling him softly.

Then the dragon had gotten closer to him, and Touma reached out for one of Its head out of instinct.

" **Now go and break Shiro's illusion of your death with this right hand of yours…."** Touma saw the otherworldly letters fade away.

Then the next thing he knew, there was a bright flash.

)))) Line Break ((((

 _ **This wasn't fair…**_

 _ **Why did he have to die…?**_

These thoughts plagued Shiro's mind as she continued to cry loudly, unknowingly breaking the world apart around her. The meaning of her existence was gone, and she could do nothing about it. She kept his cold body close to her own, as if his corpse was the only thing that mattered in this world.

Ao had her own thoughts on the matter however.

" _This can't be possible! She still has enough power to destroy this whole dimension herself! Is it because of the boy? Is he the reason that this world will end?"_ She thought as she clutched her head in pain.

Everyone else around them was thinking when will the painful sound finally stop. It felt like their heads will explode!

Building were being torn off the ground and started to float to the sky, as if gravity was reversed. The air had become warped and distorted like a confusing art. The blue sky had suddenly turned blood red, as if someone decided to splash red paint on it. The very space had grown even more fractures as Shiro continued to cry.

What really worried everyone however, was the giant black hole that was above the city; growing in size as objects floated into it's cold, dark void of nothingness.

It was as if she was the catalyst for the end of the world, and it really seemed like everyone will die if Shiro doesn't stop crying.

That was, until a warm hand had cupped her cheek, and it felt as if time had literally halted. Even the black hole in the sky had suddenly stopped and pieces of the city were still suspended in the air. Everyone was looking around in question at the weird phenomenon around them, until a voice had suddenly called out.

"Hey now Shiro, if you destroy the world now, then you won't be able to eat anymore crepes." Touma said as he gave the pale girl a smile.

Shiro froze; her tears had finally stopped with traces on her wet cheeks as she stared down at the smiling boy with wide eyes

 _ **Was this a dream? An illusion?**_

 _ **If it was, then she wished that she would never wake up.**_

 _ **No, he was touching her with his warm hand…**_

 _ **His wounds were closing rapidly…**_

 _ **He still had that welcoming smile…**_

 _ **He was alive….**_

 _ **HE WAS ALIVE!**_

Touma was suddenly constricted into a tight embrace, and the boy wondered if he would die again with the lack of air in his lungs.

"S-Shiro…I can't….breathe….." Touma willed out as much as he could, only to struggle to keep consciousness.

Shiro did not hear him however, and her grip became tighter around him. It was as if she were afraid that he would disappear into nothingness if she let go. Everyone around them were suddenly relieved that their hero was alive and well. However, Ao had a scowl on her features.

" _Impossible, I was sure that I pierced through his vital spots and his heart had stopped. Is it because of the main body within his right hand that saved him? Either way, this is troublesome."_

Her thoughts were broken however, as there was a bright flash around the hugging couple, and another overwhelming pressure that drove even the other dimensional beings to their knees, even Ao herself.

This pressure….

It felt as if she was in the same situation when they had first battled within their own dimension. There was no mistake, something had happened while the boy was unconscious.

Was today National Surprises Day? Because it seemed like everyone was shocked into silence as they studied the new features of the duo before them.

Shiro didn't really change much. Her Kimono was still white, but the red flame markings had turned black, giving her clothes a monochrome color. Her long, spikey, hair was still white, but had developed black traces on the ends of it. And did her red horns turn black and grow slightly larger too?

It was Touma's appearance is what made everyone do a double take on his changes.

He was no longer wearing his winter school uniform with a white jacket under it. Instead, he had a white long coat on with black flame markings designing it that went down his legs. **(A/N: Think Xehanort's Final form, but with black flames instead.)** His black spikey hair had suddenly developed white traces on the ends.

Then, his body, which was laid out on the ground, had suddenly stood up, as if he were a puppet; his eyes shadowed by his monochrome hair. Almost everyone couldn't breathe, afraid to break the unnerving silence.

Shiro was watching in wonder as she sat there; her heart had for some reason started to pound furiously against her huge bosom, which was still revealed for the world to see. A faint blush could be felt growing around her pale white cheeks.

Ao was feeling the same effects as Shiro too. She wondered why she had this feeling because it was foreign to her. It was the same feeling as before when Touma had grasped her hand earlier. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she watched Touma in caution.

"Ao, I'll give you one chance to leave before something bad happens to you." Touma said; his black and white hair still shadowing his eyes.

Ao scoffed at the offer, "And what makes you think that you can defeat me boy? Did I not just punch holes through your body not long ago? What's to stop me for doing that again?" She said as she turned to one of the giant beings she summoned, and waved her hand in a commanding motion towards the boy.

Realizing the orders to kill the boy, it roared with a battle cry and charged with its sword raised high, and then brought it down in a flash; intent to crush the inferior human.

Only for the sound of glass breaking resonating throughout the air as a hand was raised to stopped the blade. As the giant struggled to return the claymore in its grasp, everyone openly gaped at what they saw.

Touma had caught the blade with only one hand, completely unfazed of the sudden attack.

"If you think that you can destroy this dimension however you please…." Touma started as he tightened his grip on the sword.

Then he finally looked up to show the rest of his face, revealing his now amethyst-colored eyes with a reptilian slit; the air vibrating and thrumming in a high-pitched screech as he spoke in an otherworldly language.

" **Then I will break that illusion with my right hand!"**

He roughly snatched the huge claymore away from the being, flipped in his hand so that he held the handle with one hand, and, with a loud yell, slammed the sharp side of the blade into the shoulder of the being, causing it to fall back and disappear into white particles with the sound of glass breaking.

Everyone openly gawked at what had just happened, and the residents of Academy City were all thinking the same thing…

"What the hell just happened!?"

Seeing their fallen comrade biting the dust had caused the other two dimensional beings to charge straight for Touma, who stood there unflinching; his amethyst eyes giving a cold-hearted glare.

He quickly ducked under one of them, grabbed its leg, beat the other one with it upside the head and then tossed it to a nearby building. He ran towards it in a black and white blur and raised his right fist, with a monochrome glow surrounding it.

With a single, but powerful punch, the being's head was instantly crushed under the force and it disappeared in a poof of small particles.

Touma wasn't done yet however, and he rushed to the other one that was staggered by the other blow, and grabbed its arm. With a yell, he tossed it towards the sky, like he had flung a huge branch that weighed like paper.

Then he disappeared again in a black and white blur, and he found himself right above the being he just tossed. He dove down head first, his form having a glow around it, until it changed into a large serpentine dragon. The monochrome-colored dragon roared loudly and stuck the being like lightning back down to the asphalt below. The dragon tore through its flesh completely and it faded away, just like its other two comrades.

Misaka stood there in complete silence with wide eyes. _"After all of this time we spent trying to kill those things, he does it in one blow! What the hell happened to him?"_

The glow around Touma had faded away and he touched back on the ground below, and calmly stood up straight, facing Ao with a glare as black and white wisps were breathed out.

" **Your next Ao…"**

Ao gave an excited smirk and charged with a blue sword construct in her hand, breaking the sound barrier.

" **Well then, let's see what you've got!"**

Touma then reached out to both of his sides, and two sword constructs had emerged into existence in both of his hands; the left one had a white color like Shiro's, while the other was black as the night sky in his right. He gripped the both and raised them into a cross as he blocked the incoming strike from Ao with the sound of breaking glass, which caused the ground to warp inwards.

And then they both disappeared in a blur with a sonic boom.

They reappeared into a different location on the side of a building while defying gravity; this time, Ao was blocking an overhead strike from Touma's blades.

Once again, they blurred away from their spot, causing the building's windows to shatter at the sheer force.

The next thing everyone knew, there were blurs of blue and monochrome all around them. Shiro was able to follow their movements with her eyes, but everyone else was looking around in confusion.

"What the fuck is going on!? I can't even follow them at all!" Accelerator yelled in frustration as there was the sound of breaking glass nearby.

Everyone looked towards the sound and immediately panicked as they saw a giant wave about to flood the district.

It was heading right in their direction.

"Shit!" Mugino yelled.

"This isn't good! Brace yourselves!" Yomikawa said with caution.

Just before it could wash them away, Touma had reappeared right in front of them with his right hand raised, and with the sound of breaking glass, the wave crashed into his raised appendage.

Luckily for them, the wave had passed by completely at both sides, like his hand was a boulder that blocked up a dam. They were really grateful for the save, otherwise they would've probably drowned.

Nobody had noticed a red clad boy suddenly appear in the alleyway though, with a top hat covering his head and a thin smile on his face.

As the wave faded away, Touma jumped to Ao, who was standing in the air above them, and swung his glowing fist into her gut, which caused her to slide back due to the force.

"Leave them out of this Ao! It's me you're after!"

Ao, gave a mischievous toothy grin and replied, "Don't you humans say, 'All is fair in love and war'? It's not my fault they're easy targets."

What was this feeling?

Her heart pounded against her chest, like it was going to explode if she didn't calm down.

She felt a heat within her core that screamed for a euphoric release as a deep red hue flowed across her cheeks.

Her breathing had become hot and ragged, as if she were suddenly getting tired.

Her legs felt like jelly as she watched his glaring gaze to her form.

She respected his strength, his caring attitude, and quick wits.

She liked it…

She liked it a lot….

 _ **More….**_

 _ **MORE…..**_

She wanted this feeling to never go away. He was like an addicting drug, and she only wanted more of it. More of him.

Her instincts were telling her to pin him down and have her way with him, to ensure that she will experience the upmost pleasure ever since she came into this dimension.

Touma, however, was having different thoughts altogether.

" _Damn, I won't be able to hold on much longer. I have to finish this quickly."_ He thought as he disappeared in a blur.

Ao blinked in confusion, her thoughts had distracted her completely from the boy she was currently locked in battle with.

A hand had suddenly appeared and clutched the side of her face, and Touma had slammed her into the side of a building. He then proceeded to sprint across the surface while dragging her head against it roughly, shattering windows as a ran.

With enough force, he tossed her into the air, where she rocketed against the wind, and disappeared into a blur once again. He reappeared above her, and with a feral yell, he brought his glowing black and white fist down harshly against her stomach, where they rocketed towards the ground below. The earth raised and shook as the force shattered the ground.

The smoke cleared away as Touma stood up with bated breath, gazing below on Ao's downed form. His black and white coat had faded away, revealing him in his winter school uniform with the white jacket under it, and his hair had returned to its original color, leaving only one patch of white hair on his head.

"It's over Ao. Go back from whence you came from."

Ao scoffed as she felt pain all over her body. She was already weakened by Shiro, and then she had fought the enigmatic boy in front of her. She had wasted too much energy with the back-to-back-battles.

It was her loss now.

"You may just regret letting me live boy. How do you know that I won't come back to destroy you?"

"I don't kill anyone. It's against my morals. And besides," Touma said as he gave a toothy grin, "If you do come back, I'll just have to defeat you again."

That smile…

She liked it…

Was this the feeling Shiro was talking about? What was it called again?

'Love'?

Was this the emotion that she felt earlier?

She wanted to know more about the enigma before her.

Before she could answer, Shiro had suddenly ran towards Touma, her bare feet padded against the ground lightly; It seemed that she had gotten enough energy back to walk.

Before she could reach him, Ao had quickly disappeared without a trace, hiding her presence. "I will be back, Touma Kamijou…" Was her last departing words.

Meanwhile, Shiro had embraced Touma into a tight hug, sobbing silently against his chest. Touma did the best he could do and slowly rubbed her lower back, trying his damn best to ignore her huge mounds rubbing against him.

She was worried about him, but she was glad that he was okay. Heck, she felt ecstatic that he was well because those wounds earlier had definitely stopped his heart. It felt so right to be here in his arms.

She looked up at him, tears finally dry as she gave him a slight pout, and Touma immediately understood what her gaze meant.

" **Don't ever scare me like that again."**

Touma lightly chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, I won't do that again, okay?"

Then, the sound of clapping had filled their hearing, and they turned to see a grade school-sized boy with a red top hat on his head, and wearing red clothing befitting that of a Joker of Diamonds card, clapping his hands with a beaming smile on his face.

"Excellent job. You have successfully proved yourself as our rightful ruler. As expected of our new king." The boy said with a smile.

"Who are you?" Touma said as he held Shiro closer. This boy wasn't normal, was he just like Ao? However, he didn't have a hostile feeling, as far as Touma could tell anyway.

The boy raised his hands in mock surrender, the smile never leaving his face, "Do not worry. I am not an enemy. I only came to deliver a message; A 'warning' if my memory serves correctly."

"And what is that warning?" Touma questioned with a hint of caution; something about this boy felt really off.

"There will be more along the way, so make sure that you don't die anytime soon." Said the boy as he turned around to leave, and then stopped as if he remembered something. "Oh, and those humans that you wee with before, don't worry about them. They will soon forget what had happened earlier before the battle. I've already sent them home. They will think that all of this was a dream." He said as he opened his palm, revealing a small, floating orb that was quickly fazing through the battle that had just happened. And then, he quickly snapped his and shut, the orb being completely erased as the sound of glass pierced the air.

"Wait! Do you mean that you erased their memories!?" Touma asked.

The red clad boy gave a mischievous grin before he snapped his fingers, with another glass breaking sound.

As if the universe had just hiccupped, the once demolished district was in perfect condition once again, like nothing had happened at all. Even the black hole in the sky had completely disappeared, and so did the other phenomenon that happened around the world.

Everything was back to normal…like magic….

"What the-!?" Touma mumbled as he looked around the district. He tried to say something to the mysterious boy but he had already disappeared in a red blur.

 **Now, let's see how far you will keep your reign, Touma Kamijou…"** Was the parting words of the mysterious boy.

Touma just sighed heavily, saying his usual catchphrase.

"Such misfortune…"

 **Wow, 18,000 words!? Man, that took forever to do. I feel like the fight between Ao and Touma was a little too short though, probably because I rushed to complete this painfully long chapter. My fingers hurt…**

 **So tell me what you think folks, and make sure to give your vote in the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **I AM BACK from my undetermined hiatus! I deeply apologize for not updating in forever. My laptop was being a little retarded, not to mention that there is NO WIFI at my house so it's pretty difficult. Let's not forget that COLLEGE IS HARD AND IT TAKES UP TOO MUCH TIME.**

 **Now I would like to thank you once again my precious readers for giving me (mostly) positive feedback about this story. To be honest, I didn't expect so many follows and favorites, so thumbs up for all of you. I thank you guys from the bottom of my heart.**

 **Don't worry, I will start on an insane Touma fanfic (and maybe a pokemon fanfic because why the hell not?) after this chapter so please be a little more patient.**

 **To set some things straight, this fanfic is a SLIGHT AU so there will be some things different. As for the newcomer, Ao, her name is pronounced kinda like 'Ow'. It took me a while to visualize how she would look, and her personality is kinda out there, but hey, I like crazy people. And here's a surprise, THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! *Cue confetti with party balloons*. Since some of you fellow perverts out there requested lemons, I will do my very best to make it work. Remember, this is my first time writing a lemon, so it may be a little choppy.**

 **Now with that out of the way, ON WITH THE STORY! *Rides off into the sunset***

 **To Aru Majutsu no Index does not belong to me (sadly).**

"What the hell does he mean, "how far will I keep my reign?" I don't think I signed up for that…" Touma said to himself.

He was already wierded out with Ao popping up out of nowhere, initiating an all out shounen battle manga fight with him and Shiro. And her parting words sent his mind into overdrive, wondering with extreme fear when exactly she will be back.

Speaking of Shiro, he finally took in her features, and he was almost stunned by the beauty she beheld. She looked even more beautiful than before. He was lost in thought for a moment until he looked further down and instantly snapped his head back up with a deep red hue on his cheeks.

Her kimono was undone, revealing her buxom pale chest and everything below it, not showing any hint of modesty at all. It seemed she didn't care in the slightest.

"… **?"** Shiro tilted her head to the side cutely, wondering what was wrong. Then she looked down and noticed that her clothes were undone.

To be honest, she couldn't care less if she were naked in front of him, as long as he paid attention to her. She didn't really understood the concept of wearing clothing to begin with, but she guessed that was a rule in this dimension.

To get his attention, she hugged his arm tighter, her breasts seemingly to swallow the whole appendage himself, which made him blush even harder.

"U-Ummm….Shiro, could you please cover up? People will probably get the wrong idea….again…" He added that last part to himself in slight regret. The last thing he needed was some random stranger to accuse her (him most likely) being a sexual assaulter. Heck, they needed to get the hell out of this district before that happened . He needed to get some rest to think this whole incident over to give a good cover up story if someone asked. The mysterious boy, Joker if he was correct, said that he erased (or at least modified) the memories everyone who was involved of this incident.

The problem was, he didn't know who exactly was involved besides of the girls they ran into earlier. He thought he saw Index and Othinus as well.

' _I'll worry about that later, right now, we need to get out of here…'_ He thought as he took a step down the road.

Only to feel his whole body go stiff and a shooting pain to travel all over…

"Gah!" he gritted his teeth as he fell over, suddenly limp.

The last thing he could see was Shiro giving a concerned look as he blacked out.

)))) Line Break ((((

Unknown to them, Joker was watching the both of them from a safe distance on a rooftop, with his hands behind his back. **"He has a lot growing up to do, but will he survive the backlash that will occur throughout his body? His body and soul will be torn apart over time, and he will cease to exist if he doesn't think of something soon. The only solution to survive is to make a contract with another being like myself to help stabilize his body and power…"** He said to himself with a low chuckle as the air around him vibrated and thrummed. He then turned around to the person behind him, giving a condescending smirk. **"Of course, that also applies to you Ao. Your existence is fading even as I speak…"**

True to his word, Ao was leaning against the wall by the entrance to the roof. Her body was shimmering with static as she struggled to breathe.

" **Shut up…"** She responded with a glare she could barely muster.

Joker laughed at her weak retort. **"Now don't say I didn't warn you for going against our king. Sure, rebuilding our dimension is the top priority for us, but there are other ways besides of the law, 'You keep what you kill'. Honestly speaking, I was sort of worried that The God of Misfortune might have lost to you, seeming how I was the one who tracked them down in the first place and directed you to them.** He said with a patronizing shrug. **"But hey, this is sort of for your sake, you'll thank me for it later. I can't have you, The Conqueror, dying on me just yet.**

" **Is that all? Or are you not done gloating in my face? Hurry up and go play with your toys like the child you are."** Ao spat back in slight disdain.

She felt a small leak of killing intent and quickly ducked her head to the side, avoiding an Ace of Diamonds card that wedged itself into the wall. A small cut on her cheek revealed that she barely dodged that fatal strike.

Joker had his arm stretched out towards her, the same smug smile still on his face. **"Don't be so cold Ao, you should be thankful to me for letting you live for now. If the others saw me talking to you instead of killing you, then we would both be destroyed. I mean, you ARE a traitor to our people, and they will be after your head once they catch wind of your whereabouts. Heck, I can already sense that a few of them are on their way now, give or take a few days. Not to mention that there will most likely be some divine intervention once they do get here. So I suggest you do something about your predicament before that happens. At least you will be prepared…"**

Ao had suddenly grew silent by Joker's warning. There's no doubt that since the whole dimension was almost destroyed and letting an intruder like herself slip in, angels or even Gods of this dimension will try their damned hardest to avoid an outcome like this again.

Giving a tired sigh, Ao resigned to her fate. **"I guess I have no choice then, and you do have a point. Our people do respect strength most of all…"** She said with a small smirk.

" **That's the spirit!"** Joker said excitedly as he was suddenly in her face, floating upside down cross-legged. **"So turn that frown upside down! Besides, aren't you a bit curious to who Kamijou Touma is? I can see it all over your face that you're at least interested."**

At the mention of Touma Kamijou's name, Ao instantly felt a rush in her being. Her cheeks had suddenly formed a red hue, and her legs almost gave out on her. She struggled to stand as an arousing heat enveloped her body.

She had almost forgotten about that enigmatic boy. She wanted to open the puzzle known as Kamijou Touma. He was like a forbidden fruit that was absolutely addicting to taste. She wanted to take mark him. Claim him as her own object and press his lips to hers, to hold his adorable spiky head into her huge bosom and hold him tight, whispering sweet nothings in his ear while she pleases his body with her own dominating prowess and expertise. She wanted to pin him to a wall and just take him right then and there, regardless of the onlookers. And if anyone had a problem with it, she will wipe them away from existence.

Ao suddenly put a hand to where her 'heart' was placed. What was this aching feeling she was experiencing?

Was this the same emotion that Shiro was feeling when she was by his side?

Was this ' _love'_ that Shiro said earlier?

' **What** _ **is**_ **love?'** Ao thought to herself. Could she experience that intriguing emotion as well?

The question she _should_ be asking herself was, 'is Shiro willing to share?'

Seeming how the blue clad woman hadn't spoken for a good five minutes, (he wasn't sure if she realized it herself) Joker had up-righted himself and planted his feet back on the ground and turned to leave. **"Well it looks to me that you've made your decision. I guess this is my cue to leave now. Take care of yourself now, Ao…"** He said as he disappeared in a red blur, leaving Ao in her own lust-induced thoughts.

She snapped back to reality and realized that Joker had left. She turned her head in the direction of Shiro and Touma, the former making haste to his dorm.

She smiled to herself, the red hue returning to her cheeks.

" **You truly are an interesting human, Touma Kamijou…"** he said to herself and made her way to the door. She will approach them in due time, once she gets enough of her strength back.

)))) Line Break ((((

"Ow! I feel like I got hit by a fucking truck…" Mugino said as she clutched her head. She blinked a few times and found herself in her room on her bed. "The hell am I doing here?" she said to herself.

The last thing she remembered was getting a call to deal with something alone and she need Hamazura to drive her somewhere. Whoever called her, she had no idea.

But what happened after that? Mugino couldn't remember at all.

She rose up from her bed and walked out the room door, only to find the rest of ITEM in the apartment doing normal things. Kinuhata was looking through a beauty magazine while Fremea was drawing in a picture book. Hamazura was sitting next to Rikuo watching T.V.

"Hey Hamazura, what the hell happened yesterday?" She asked.

He just turned his head to her and replied in question, "Didn't you get a call to handle some whack-job scientist solo?"

She did? That was strange…

But then again, it wasn't the first time she had to handle something solo, so maybe that was the reason.

For now, she needed some pain killers to stop the damn headache…

))))Line Break((((

Misaki suddenly woke up in a jolt, cold sweat streaming down her face. She breathed heavily and wipe it away from her head.

"W-What was that? Did I have a nightmare?" She said to herself as she pressed a hand to her rapidly beating heart. She remembered in the dream something absolutely terrifying that she couldn't fully explain it in words. All she knew was that she wanted the nightmare to end.

Then she realized that she was in her own dorm room back in Tokiwodai, in the comfort of her own queen-sized bed.

"How did I get here?" She asked herself. The last thing she remembered was talking to Misaka and her friends about something important to her, then a flash of red. But what happened after that? Misaki couldn't remember for the life of her.

There was a sudden knock on her door that made her jump slightly, it seemed the horrifying dream had left a lasting impression on her. Then she heard a familiar concerned voice beyond the door.

"My Queen, are you awake?"

"Y-Yes, come in…" Misaki answered with a slight stutter in her voice.

The door opened, revealing one of the members of her clique, holding a glass of water.

"Oh thank goodness, we were worried something had happened to you and we feared the worst. You were tossing and turning in your sleep like you were in a nightmare."

"I-I see…Can you tell what happened to me yesterday? I believe I have forgotten."

"We found you passed out in your usual restaurant along with the Railgun and her friends. I have no idea what happened to cause all of you to pass out like that." The girl answered back in concern.

'Passed out? When did I pass out? And with Misaka no less?' Misaki thought with a hand on her chin.

"Okay…Thank you for telling me. You may go now." Misaki said with a slight wave of her hand.

"Yes my queen…" The girls said as she left the glass of water on the desk by her bed and exited the room.

Misaki pulled herself out of bed with shaky legs, and took a slight sip of the water. She needed some more answers. Maybe Misaka would know what happened.

)))) Line Break ((((

Misaka woke up groggily, and took in her surroundings. She found herself in hers and Kuroko's dorm room.

Speaking of which, the twin-tailed teleporter was snuggling up in her bed, hugging her arm. She mumbled to herself in her sleep dreamily as she held on tighter.

"He he he… No Onee-sama, people might see us…."

"KUROKO!" Mikoto yelled at the top of her lungs with a tic-mark on her head, electricity crackling from her body.

With a burst of electricity later, Kuroko was found charred black on the floor, twitching comically with a perverted grin on her face.

"O-Onee-sama's electrical whip of love… so early in the morning…" She mumbled.

Mikoto was about to leave her until there was a light knock on her door. She opened it and scowled at the person before.

"What do you want, Shokuhou?" Mikoto said bitterly.

"Well good morning to you too. As much as it pains me to be here so early in the morning, I came to ask you what we were doing yesterday. I can't remember after we passed out." Misaki said.

"Wait, we passed out? What the hell happened?" Mikoto said as she clutched her head because of the sudden headache. She remembered something important happened, and she for some reason, wanted to fry a certain idiot.

"That's why I'm asking you. I was found with you and your friends yesterday."

Mikoto thought for a moment and then remembered their conversation from yesterday. "Now I remember! You know something about that idiot. Tell me, right now." She threatened.

Now that Misaki thought about it, they were talking about Touma, weren't they? But there was still something missing. Wasn't he with somebody when they saw him outside the window? She couldn't recall in the slightest.

She decided to keep the info about Touma to herself for now. Who knows what the Railgun would do if she found out anything she knows about him.

"I have no obligation to talk about that gentleman right now. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be…" Misaki said as she turned down the hall.

"Hey, get back here! I'm not finished with you yet!"

Mikoto would have persisted, if it wasn't for her phone ringing suddenly. She checked the caller I.D and noticed that it was Saten calling her.

Mikoto answered the phone, she would deal with the Mental Out later.

)))) Line Break ((((

Accelerator rose from the couch he was laying on, and found himself in the apartment.

'The hell? When did I fall asleep?' he thought to himself. The last thing he remembered was getting a call to do something and then a flash of red, but couldn't remember what.

He was broken from his thoughts when he found Last Order peering over the couch with a look of worry.

"What the hell happened to me?" He asked.

"Misaka doesn't know. Accelerator and Yomikawa-san came home in a trance and went straight to bed. Misaka tried to ask what happened but was completely ignored…" The little clone answered.

' _In a trance? What the fuck happened yesterday?'_

He decided to lay back down and ignore the thought for now. If he forgot about it, then it mustn't have been important.

)))) Line Break ((((

Touma groaned as he opened his eyes to find himself in own dorm room.

"What happened?" He asked himself and looked over to the other occupants in the room.

Index was watching a magical girl anime on the television again with the chibi magic god on her head that had a bored look. They turned around as soon as they heard him speak.

"Touma! What happened to you? After we waited for you to come back, we found Shiro carrying you here. Did you get into something dangerous again yesterday? Index asked.

'Oh right, Joker erased their memories of what happened. Then I passed out a little bit after. I wonder why though. Speaking of which…' He looked around until his gaze fell on the side of his bed, seeing the white figure leaning against it asleep. Shiro had his right hand in her grasp, holding onto it like her life depended on it; literally, in this case.

She felt him stir and she opened her eyes groggily. After that much needed rest, her energy came back like a fully charged battery. Although the wonderful wet dream she was just having left her slightly irritated.

She yawned cutely and smiled at him. Touma found himself smiling back as the conversation with the eight-headed dragon filled his head.

'She loves me huh? It feels kind of weird knowing that now. I guess I can't count this as unfortunate…' He thought to himself as the revelation seeped in.

Like reading is mind, or if he were an open book, Shiro herself blushed deeply under his gaze. Gods, that loving smile he was giving her had started a fire in her core, and her heart pounded loudly against her chest. Her body craved him more than anything else, and she will make that recent, fleeting, dream become a reality very soon. Especially after all of that power he displayed yesterday.

Her mind went back to the unforgettable details of her dream. The way her body was close to his and the wonderful and passionate sensations he was applying to her lower regions. The way he whispered sweet nothings in her ear and lightly bit her sensitive skin that caused her body to quiver in ecstasy. The way his hands had firmly held onto her breasts and waist, as his lips was locked with hers…

Shiro bit her lower lip in anticipation as her raunchy thoughts almost completely consumed her to take action right now, regardless of the audience. If only the other unimportant occupants would leave, then she could have her wicked way with her wielder. But no, she would have to resist that urge.

For now…

He had no idea why Shiro was giving him a lustful gaze, but he didn't want to find out. She was eyeing him like a piece of succulent meat, and he was slightly excited and worried at the same time.

That was until he realized what Index said earlier..

' _Wait a minute, yesterday was a no-school day. Then that means…'_ He thought with a foreboding feeling rising up.

He quickly took hold of his alarm clock and looked at the current time…

He was late for class; so very late…

"FUKOU DAAAAAAA!" He suddenly screamed and hurriedly ran into the bathroom with a change of clothes, making all of the room's occupants jump by the sudden sound.

"… **?"**

Shiro was suddenly broken from her perverted thoughts that could possibly get her arrested (not that she could if she can just break free), and wiped the trail of saliva from her chin. She tilted her head to the side in confusion, wondering why he was in such a hurry.

Meanwhile, Touma had finished dressing and looked at his reflection in the mirror with a worried expression.

' _Aw man…I sure hope nobody thinks I'm a delinquent…'_ He thought to himself as he examined the small patch of white hair. His skin also seemed a little bit paler than usual.

Then he felt a shooting pain in his body and coughed into the sink, his mind instantly going into panic as he spat up globs of blood.

' _W-What the hell is happening to me!? Is this the side-effect of what happened yesterday?'_

"Touma, is everything okay in there?" He heard Index say at the other side of the door.

"I-I'm fine Index." He said with a slight stutter.

He would think about the problem later. Right now, he needed to get to school.

Exiting the bathroom, he retrieved his school bag and opened the front door.

"… **!"**

The way he staggered towards the door raised alarm bells in Shiro's head. Especially when she noticed the pale skin and the sweat pouring down his face, which he easily masked.

Something was wrong…

"Index, there are some leftovers in the fridge from yesterday so make sure you share with Othinus and Shiro. I may be late because of the inevitable supplementary classes and I need to get more groceries." He said, thankful that he had saved some leftovers. He saw Index's eyes shine with stars and she immediately ran to the fridge, with Othinus holding onto her nun's habit tightly by the sudden whiplash.

He was going to use those leftovers for lunch for a few days, but sadly, he would have to sacrifice his hunger for his unfortunate life. Or else Index would eat him for dinner…

"Such misfortune…" He said to himself with a dejected sigh.

He then realized Shiro was next to him, as if she was under the impression that they were both leaving.

"No Shiro, you have to stay here. Don't worry I'll be back" He said as he patted her head. In return she gave him a cute pout, like a puppy about to be left alone. As much as he didn't want to leave her here with breakable and expensive, emphasis on _expensive,_ objects, he knew that chaos would ensue if she were to follow him.

If his classmates saw the beautiful, pale Shiro hugging his arm…

He shuddered at the thought…

Touma quickly ran out the dorm, leaving Shiro to stare at the door.

She already missed him…

"Don't worry Shiro, Touma said he'll be back. Here, have some food." Index said as she stuffed her face.

But she didn't want to stay here. She wanted to go with him to school, to be close to him, hold onto his hand and kiss him on the lips. Show others that he is her claim, and if anyone had a problem with it, then she will kill them without hesitation. She wanted to take his virginity in an alleyway and ride him until they could barely walk. Eat lunch with him…

"… **!"**

That's it! She could make him lunch!

With renewed vigor, Shiro had darted to the kitchen, determination filled in her eyes. She will try her damned hardest to make a simple bento for her love.

Index and Othinus watched in confusion, wondering why Shiro had just run into the kitchen like that, until the nun realized that Shiro was going to make something to eat.

"Shiro-chan, are you going to make something to eat!?" She said as her mouth started to drool like a waterfall.

"… **?"** Why did the annoying, pint-sized teapot add the friendly suffix to her name. The last she checked, they weren't really friends, just acquaintances living in the same home for now. They were lucky that she didn't end their pathetic lives right now. The reason being, since they barely even _helped_ her selfless wielder at all, she had no obligation to be 'friendly' to them or most of his friends at all. Hell, she even respected that backstabbing Tsuchimikado Motoharu (Touma's magician/esper 'ally' if she was correct) more than them. Regardless of which, Shiro had a mission to focus on, she would deal with them another day.

Probably…

Now that she thought about it, perhaps they would become of good use one day? Yes, that would be the best solution for now.

"Do you even know how to cook? Much less, not break anything as soon as you touch it?" Othinus said as she climbed on the countertop , giving the otherworldly being a questionable look.

The irritating chibi midget had a point, she didn't really know how to make or hold anything that doesn't break too easily, besides of the crepe yesterday. But that was while her power was a tad unstable and she had to hold onto Touma's right hand for stability. Now that ninety percent of her power and stability was back, and the fact that Touma was quite a distance away, she should to at least be able to touch something without breaking it.

Her hand slowly reached for the handle of the refrigerator and grasped it as softly as she could…

 _ **Click**_

"… **!"**

It opened!

Without breaking or warping in the slightest!

A sense of overwhelming pride filled her body as she checked the contents of the fridge.

Only to find absolutely nothing inside the cold contraption…

"…"

"There's nothing in there. I'm not surprised in the least…" Othinus pointed out the obvious, giving Index a side glance. Said girl had only watched clueless as the pale woman had a look of slight irritation on her features.

Dammit, this was infuriating! How was she supposed to make lunch for Touma now!? The one to blame for this conundrum was the annoying Teapot! Shiro had decided to call the nun 'Teapot' and the chibi magic god 'Midget', not that they could hear her anyway. Those were fitting names for the both of them, she thought.

Closing her eyes, she began to think about how to resolve this while crossing her arms over her heaving chest. The action alone made the other two occupants look on in envy.

Then, the light-bulb over her head in the kitchen had suddenly lit up as she thought of an idea. The strange phenomenon had the other two girls look at the light switch in confusion, seeing how it was still turned 'off'.

They had almost completely forgotten that Shiro was from another dimension, and that she could cause any ridiculous amount of strange phenomenon just for _existing_ in this dimension.

Meanwhile, Shiro was waving her finger with light blue traces around, making strange 'letters' appear out of thin air. Then if things couldn't get any weirder, she pointed to the countertop with a small flash on her index finger.

The result was the former magic god having the look of slight shock and wonder, while the nun had instantly drooled a waterfall.

Food had magically appeared on the countertop from thin air!

Well it was more like ingredients for lunch, but Index couldn't really care with a protesting stomach!

"F-Food!" The nun said excitedly.

"H-How…!?" Othinus sputtered, completely unable to explain this strange occurrence.

Shiro was actually surprised that she didn't think of this before. Thanks to the infinite amount of mana in this dimension, and her otherworldly destructive abilities, she could basically conjure up anything she could think of. Take her battle with Ao for example.

She could absorb and utilize the mana in this dimension and apply it to the magic of her own, as long as they had enough energy to stabilize their own existence. Shiro's case for stabilizing herself was Touma's right hand. As long as he existed, she should be fine. This was the method for her and Ao's instant regeneration, and their god-like power.

Explaining this to her wielder would be difficult due to the language barrier, but she would worry about that later. Right now, she had to focus on the lunch. A simple bento should do…

That is, if she could get that drooling Teapot away from her ingredients. She could now fully understand Touma's currently annoying predicament…

With a click of her tongue, Shiro waved her finger again, causing more alien 'letters' appear, and pointed to the living room table with a flashy finger, filling said object with enough food fit for a king.

Basically, it was an all-you-can-eat barbeque buffet. That should keep the little shit occupied for the time being.

She put up a fake friendly smile, and ushered the nun out the kitchen and to the table.

"R-R-Really!? I can eat all of this!?" Index said as if she were suddenly in an illusion. The barbeque looked and smelled too delicious to be fake.

In response to her question, Shiro gave a lazy wave of her hand in dismissal, as if saying, "Eat the whole damn table for all I care. Just stay out of the kitchen", and turned back to prepare Touma's lunch.

Not that she could hear her, Index dug in with gusto.

Seeing food appearing out of nowhere twice, Othinus deduced that Shiro could make anything appear at will, since she came from a dimension far different from theirs. This was an interesting development.

Turning to the pale girl who was rolling up the sleeves of her kimono, Othinus asked, "If you can do that from the beginning, why are you continuing to make a boxed lunch? Are you perhaps making something for that human?"

As much as she found the Midget bothersome, Shiro could understand the curiosity coming from her words. She would reply to any and all questions that she deemed worthy to answer to the best of her ability. She felt a little generous today, so she gave a slight nod to answer the magic god's question.

Besides, she would rather make something to eat for her love by hand than to conjure up anything by magic. She wouldn't learn anything if she used the easy method.

"Mmmm! This is delicious Shiro-chan!" Index said as she stuffed her face full of meat.

In response, the pale woman gave a haughty huff full of pride, as if saying, "That's right, praise me more, you insignificant human."

Now, what should she make for Touma? Something easy…

Closing her eyes, she focused to the memories of the many dishes Touma could make. She was almost surprised to the amount of cooking he did throughout his life. He should totally become a chef for his career choice.

She decided that omelet rice would suffice, smiling to herself.

Othinus could only watch in amazement as Shiro took hold of a knife, and deftly twirled it around in her fingers with a determined look.

)))) Line Break ((((

Touma yawned tiredly as he sat in class. He was already scolded by both Fukiyose and Komoe-sensei for being awfully late, and was punished with supplementary class.

Again…

And of course, everyone instantly reacted to the patch of white hair on his head, thinking that he had finally had enough and turned into a delinquent. Most of the girls in the class reacted in a strange way by giving him longing gazes, while the guys voiced their unquenchable anger, for reasons he cannot fathom. It took forever to come up with an excuse that the cause of white hair was genes from his family. Luckily, they bought it for now.

"Such misfortune…" He said with a heavy sigh.

For some reason, he felt that someone was watching him from afar, even while he was running to school. Knowing his bad luck, there was probably some crazed nut-job skulking around, stalking him. It wouldn't be the first time that happened…

"Hey Kami-yan, you look a little pale this morning. Did something bad happen to you? Yknow, besides of the whole 'turning into a delinquent' thing?" Tsuchimikado whispered next to him.

"For the last time Tsuchimikado, I am not a delinquent. It's the weird genes in my family line, I tell you." Touma whispered back with an exasperated sigh.

"And I'm telling you, that you're a bad liar Kami-yan. I know better than most people." Tsuchimikado said with a knowing smile.

Sometimes, Touma would question himself as to why he was best friends with a backstabbing double agent magician. He wondered if his past self knew about this before he lost his memories.

The lunch bell rang and Touma regretted his noble sacrifice earlier as his stomach growled in protest.

Tsuchimikado snickered as he stood up. "As much as I'd love to buy you lunch Kami-yan, I'm kind of tight on money this month as well. And self-preservation comes before others!"

"Oh, I'm so glad that we are friends…" Touma said, words dripping with sarcasm.

)))) Line Break ((((

"… **?"**

What was the direction of his school again? Shiro questioned to herself as she looked around in slight confusion, bento box in hand. She found herself in a dark alleyway.

Before she left the dorm, she had conjured up a bento box to put the omelet rice inside, and wrapped a white ribbon around it. Also some more food the Teapot. She wondered if the girl would die of heart attack one day. If she does, then that would be one nuisance gone from this world…

"Hey babe, you looking for something?" She heard a boy say.

Speaking of nuisances, these boys that continued to follow her were annoying. She knew of course that her artificial body would attract many people of the opposite sex, but didn't really care in the slightest. She belonged to no one but Touma Kamijou, and she would get that across to these despicably derived idiots one way or another. The last three groups found themselves planted into a wall. They should be lucky that she won't end their wasted lives right then.

Just as she was about to attack, she felt a familiar pressure nearby, like _something_ was beckoning her. She knew this pressure and she gave a cold glare to the direction it originated from.

She jumped to the nearby building with a sonic boom and ran up the wall, simply defying gravity, leaving the delinquents gaping in shock.

Reaching the roof of the building and jumping over a few more, she found the originator and spoke angrily in her language, the air vibrating with a piercing screech.

" **Give me one good reason why I should not end your existence right now! I am busy enough as it is…"**

Ao smirked to herself and turned around to Shiro, whose glare became colder if it was possible.

" **I would like to speak with you, and if possible, reach a compromise."** Ao said in their own language. She knew this would probably be difficult to explain, considering that they were trying to destroy one another not too long ago.

Shiro scoffed and turned away to leave. **"Your mere presence is making me sick. I don't wish to reach any compromise with you."**

" **He's dying you know…"** Ao said, freezing Shiro in her tracks.

The pale woman turned around suddenly with an angry sneer; her teeth clenching tightly against her jaw. **"What do you mean by that? Answer me, now!"**

Dropping the smirk in slight fear, Ao continued as her body shimmered with static, **"I'm sure that you've noticed the symptoms already. The staggering, the pale complexion. His body literally tearing him apart because of his power yesterday. He will die if we don't do something about it…"**

"' **We'? I don't believe you're in any position to put yourself in this situation. Tell me, how will 'we' do something about it?"** Shiro spat back with a hint of venom. Her amethyst eyes seemingly boring into Ao's soul.

Ao sighed in defeat and lowered her head in shame, **"I know I was wrong to attack you, and I did it for selfish reasons, but if we don't help Touma Kamijou before his body breaks down, it would end his life, along with yours. I know you would do anything to keep him safe, and I am willing to negotiate with you to ensure that. As you can see, my existence is fading as well, and I feel the need to survive."**

Shiro responded with a suspicious gaze, **"And how will this 'negotiation' help me and my wielder? How will I know that you will not stab me in the back like before, back in our own dimension?"**

Ao almost smiled to herself, but she needed to keep Shiro baited. This was the last resort that she had. **"Do you remember the old tradition to make a contract when we travel to other dimensions?"**

Shiro gave a nod of confirmation in response.

" **Good. Since my existence is in danger and I can no longer stabilize my form, I need to make a contract along with someone from my own dimension. I would be bound to that being, unable to betray them until death comes for us. Whatever damage that person feels, I too, will receive."**

" **So you wish to make a contract with me, and by extension, my wielder to help stabilize your current form?"**

" **Yes not only that, I will become a reliable asset to your arsenal. Especially considering the war that will come to this dimension pretty soon…"** Ao said with a slight warning, causing Shiro to harden her gaze.

That wasn't good…

She mulled over the offer for a moment, considering the pros and cons of the situation. In one hand, Ao, had tried to obliterate It's main body for the past millennia, and recently almost killed Touma.

However, on the other hand, she was very powerful indeed, and is a reliable asset to count on. If she were bound to them, then she wouldn't have to worry about Touma Kamijou's safety. And if her hunch is correct, Ao had a certain curiosity in her eyes that reminded her of herself.

She came to a conclusion…

" **Fine, I will allow you to form a contract with us. But we must speak to my wielder first about this situation. After lunch of course…"** Shiro emphasized that last part clearly. She would be damned if she didn't deliver this bento to him first. He must be starving by now…

Ao smiled friendly and bowed to Shiro, **"I thank you, my king."**

" **That title is long gone by now. Now tell me about this 'war' that will be coming. I want to know every detail."**

" **Yes. Come with me. We can walk and talk. I was following your host earlier and I believe that you are currently looking for him."** Ao said as she jumped away to another building.

Shiro willingly followed, holding the boxed lunch tightly against her chest.

)))) Line Break ((((

Touma's stomach growled once again as he watched his classmates eat their lunches in silence. He had laid his head down onto the cold desk in attempt to sleep, thus distracting his hunger. Sadly, it was futile.

' _Dammit…I'm so hungry…I think one of these days I might starve to death…"_ He lamented.

He barely paid attention to Aogami's and Tsuchimikado's argument about which was better: Maids or Bunny Girls.

He couldn't help but think about Shiro, as he watched his two friends started an all-out brawl to the death.

" _I wonder how Shiro is doing? I hope she hasn't broken something yet…"_ He thought to himself.

However, he was totally unaware of the duo that stood outside of his school, both of them giving a look of determination at the building. Like they were going to war.

" **So you mean to tell me, that because you chased me throughout many other dimensions in over a millennia, you ended up deserting our people and they are hunting you down because you are a traitor, and once they get here, angels, and maybe gods, will descend to drive them back, thus starting a war that could tear the whole universe apart? Have I missed anything?"** Shiro said as anger started to rise in her tone.

" **Let's not forget that they will be gunning for you and Kamijou Touma as well…"** Ao added.

" **And why would they do that?"** Shiro questioned with a raised eyebrow.

" **Because you were the one who made the law 'destroy any and all traitors whatever means possible'. Lets not forget that you, our king, had deserted our people first, thus making you a traitor as well. You ran away from your duties and had caused a civil war amongst our people, which is why they will be hunting the both of us down. And Kamijou Touma will be in the middle of it all."** Ao countered with their logic, causing the pale woman to comically flinch.

She had totally forgot that her main body within the confines of the seal had specifically made that law for her people. It would, literally, be open season for their heads, mostly for the sake of her title as king. And of course they would use any means necessary to take advantage of the situation, which would mean, targeting the main body would be the most logical solution.

She would need to rectify this problem, one way or another. Her wielder needed to learn to protect himself from what is to come.

Shiro sighed dejectedly with a sweatdrop, **"As my wielder would say: Such misfortune…"**

" **Now that I think about it, you always were a screw up when you ruled our people. I can find that understandable…"** Ao smirked with a snide remark, causing Shiro to click her tongue.

" **Shut up…It's not like I wanted to be king in the first place. The reason I was crowned was-"**

" **Because the previous king was involved in an 'unfortunate' accident and was killed. The reason being, because you, The God of Misfortune, just so happened to be around at the time. And as the ancient law says, 'You keep what you kill'…"**

In other words, it was just an accident that Shiro became king because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Much like our unfortunate hero…

" **I must have been drunken myself into stupor to make that ridiculous law…"** Shiro commented with a foreboding sneer.

" **I clearly remember you being intoxicated when you passed that rule. And I believe when we questioned you why, you responded with 'Because I'm king, and I can do whatever the fuck I want!'"**

" **So in other words, the reason why we are in this stupid situation is-"**

" **Entirely your fault."**

Dammit… As much as she hated to admit it, Ao was right. This _was_ her fault. All because she was such an incompetent king…

Shiro sighed heavily once again. **"Such misfortune indeed…"**

" **But hey, once you prove that your still the powerful god they once knew, they should back down. We do respect strength after all, so cheer up. All we have to do is beat them silly to get our point across."** Ao said as she patted the girls back.

" **That plan itself has so many flaws in it, but we do not have any other choice do we? Very well, let them come. I shall defeat all who stand in my way, in the name of love."** Shiro said as she popped her knuckles loudly.

" **I've been meaning to ask about that. What is this strange emotion called '** _ **love**_ **' anyway? I heard you spouting that when the boy 'died'."** Ao asked curiously.

" **Oh dear, you have so much to learn…It is a wonderful sensation that will leave you begging for more. It feels absolutely euphoric once you experience it… This is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I do not regret it in the slightest."** The white woman explained in a heavenly voice, putting a hand on her flushing cheek as she swayed to and fro, imagining herself in the embrace of Touma's hands.

" **Is it like the urge I'm feeling when around the boy? The way my chest tightens when he is close by me? The need to hold him flush against my body and claim his lips to mine? And then while everyone is watching, take his chastity right then and there, regardless of the consequences?"** The blue clad woman questioned, emphasizing as her thoughts took a raunchier turn.

" **Oh yes, and it's** _ **so much more**_ **! And I wholeheartedly agree to that last part. I simply must do that tonight while the nuisances are asleep. You've already proven your strength many times over, so I will allow you to share with me... What's one more anyway?"** Shiro's legs suddenly felt like jelly as she imagined their passionate lovemaking.

" **I am happy you are so considerate…"** Ao's words were dripping with sarcasm.

To be honest, Ao didn't expect this outcome. When it came to Touma Kamijou, Shiro was like whole another person, like a love struck maiden in this case. She considered herself lucky that she wasn't destroyed immediately.

Woe to the souls that will dare try to harm Kamijou Touma in the near future…

Snapping out of her little daydream, Shiro flared her nostrils excitedly as she regained control of herself. **"We are getting distracted. Come! I must deliver this lunch to my love before it gets cold!"** She announced with renewed vigor, her amethyst eyes practically shining in anticipation.

" **I'm sure it's already cold by now, since you were lost for around three straight hours or so…"** Ao mumbled with increased anticipation as well. The boy surely had an effect on her.

" **Nothing but a little heating magic can't fix."** Shiro countered as they literally fazed through the front doors like ghosts. Nothing will stand in their way to deliver this lunch, not even inanimate objects!

While inside, Ao looked around in increasing curiosity. **"So this is what a 'school' looks like on the inside. It's more like a fortress…"**

" **Although I do question to the person who made this whole city out of these learning facilities. It's pretty stupid if you ask me…"** Shiro commented, the vibrating screech had lowered in intensity to a mere thrum, their bare feet patting quietly along the marble floor.

Both of the otherworldly beings were able to change the volume and intensity of their language. Mainly because, anybody else would go mad if they even tried to hear their conversation.

As they honed in on their destination, many of the students were eying them and moving out of their way, like they were on a higher plane of existence, and they were nothing but lowly worms.

Mostly it was the male students that eyed the two 'Goddesses'(A new rumor was suddenly spread around A Certain High School), they couldn't help but notice jiggling chests with each step they took. Every boy they passed, they would immediately clap their hands twice and look towards the ceiling in a silent prayer and mouthing the words, "Thank you!"

Meanwhile, the female students would look on with increasing jealousy and awe at the same time. They had curvaceous bodies that showed their hourglass figures, along with the grace of a proud Oujou-sama. They also had a certain air about them that warned that they shouldn't be messed with at all.

Whoever these beautiful foreigners were, they were obviously looking for somebody. But who was the lucky _bastard_ that had the full attention of these two 'Goddesses'?

Ao silently watched the students' reactions with a critical eye. **"We are drawing their attention. I can practically sense most of their sexual deprivation…"**

" **They are unimportant. These fools should count themselves lucky that we even graced them with our mere presence alone. I belong to no one else besides of Touma Kamijou."** Shiro said, completely ignoring the students they passed, holding the bento box tighter in her hands.

" **I guess that will apply to me as well very soon…"** Ao mumbled as they passed a classroom that had every student gazing at their perfect forms.

However, as soon as they passed a male student, he, for reasons he cannot understand, had suddenly slipped on a banana peel that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The fall had caused him to be knocked unconscious.

Something similar happened when a random female was leaning against the window. When they passed the window had cracked loudly and shattered to pieces instantly. This scared the poor girl silly and she ran away in a hurry.

Then a random door they passed had suddenly broke off its hinges and fell on an unsuspecting male student, thus knocking him out.

This strange phenomenon had an instant affect, frightening the students into a different color. It was like anything that can go wrong, will go wrong! And there was nothing that they could do about it.

Ao just watched in amusement as a student had fell from a broken wall, and outside into the thorn bush below.

" **It seems that your title, God of Misfortune, is in effect as usual. Its always so fun watching the misery of others…"**

" **Shut up. It's not like I can control it anyhow."** Shiro spat back in resentment.

" **Do you even know where we are going? I was sure that you'd know where exactly the boy is."**

" **I can only feel his general location. I'm not some kind of homing device. I just know that he's somewhere above us."**

" **Why not ask for directions?"**

" **I'm sure that if I tried speaking right now, then I fear that everyone's heads in the vicinity will spontaneously explode."**

" **I'll ask then…"**

Ao turned to a random boy and asked in a sweet voice, "Excuse me, can you help me with something?" She said as she put her finger under his chin, completely captivating the boy in her gaze.

"Y-Yes! Ask me anything, my Goddess!" He said like a loyal dog.

"Can you tell me where we may find Touma Kamijou?" She asked, voiced dripping with sweet honey.

However, this had caused the boy to blink twice at the mention of a certain name.

"T-Touma Kamijou? He's in class 2-A upstairs above us. Just go up one floor and she should be there…"

"Thank you very much…" Ao whispered softly in his ear as she let go of his chin, following Shiro in hurried steps.

As soon as they were gone, all of the boys simply fell to their knees and punched the ground in ire. As soon as they heard the name of the lucky bastard, they instantly understood…

"Dammit…"

"Why Kami-sama!? Why do you torture us!?"

"Dammit! Why is it always Touma Kamijou!?"

"Curse you, Kamijou Touma! Curse you!"

All of them wailed in agony at the unfairness of the universe.

)))) Line Break ((((

For some reason Touma couldn't help but shiver as a horrifying chill went down his spine.

" _Something bad is going to happen to me! I just know it! But when!? Where is it!?"_ He thought with increasing paranoia.

His survival instincts went on full alarm as he looked around in panic. If anyone ever paid any attention to him, then they would have thought that he had snapped.

"Oi! Kamijou, are you listening?" Fukiyose said slamming her hands on his desk.

This action immediately got his attention and he scratched the back of his neck.

"Sorry Fukiyose, I didn't mean to ignore you like that. I was just thinking that something unfortunate will happen to me very soon…"

"Enough with your excuses. You really need to learn to listen to others while their talking. This is why you are a Level 0."

"Its not like I can change the fact that I'm a Level 0 in the first place! Please leave this poor, hungry Kamijou-san alone!"

"Nonsense! I'm sure that if you study some more than you can eventually be a Level 1 at least."

"How many times must I tell you that I'm forever cursed to be a Level 0!?"

He was cut from the argument when his stomach had growled loudly enough for Fukiyose to hear. He laid his head back down on the cold wooden desk, trying to distract himself from hunger once again.

"Ugh…So hungry…"

Fukiyose sneered a little and looked down on her lunch in her hand, which was a slice of melon bread that was partially eaten already. Looking away in a huff, she thrust the snack into his face, which he gave a confused look.

"Here. J-Just take it already. I'm full anyways…" She said as her cheeks reddened a little.

As much as he wanted to take the treat as it was, his polite instincts took over and lightly pushed it back.

"Uhh…No thanks. I wouldn't want to impose…"

This instantly made the Iron Wall girl angry.

"Are you actually refusing to take food that was offered to you!?"

"It's not like that! I just don't want anything that was half-eaten already…"

"So you have a problem with half-eaten food now!?What would you do if it wasn't!? Would you have taken it then!?"

"No, that's not what I meant! What I meant to say was, that I wasn't hungry..."

"Your stomach was just growling a few seconds ago! Suck up your pride and just take it already!"

"It's not about pride at all! I just don't want it!"

"Take. The. Bread!"

"No!"

By now the two of them were in a tug of war, Fukiyose was trying to force the melon bread down his throat while Touma was trying to reject it with all of his might. The sudden commotion had caused the whole class to circle and watch the spectacle. Even Aogami and Tsuchimikado had stopped their epic battle to witness it.

"And so, the Iron Wall refuses to back down and struggles to force feed the wild Kamijou-san in his natural habitat…" A random male student said jokingly, as if he was filming a documentary.

"This is definitely the Iron Wall's win. Kami-yan has no chance…" Tsuchimikado said with a grin.

"Yup. Definitely…" Aogami agreed wholeheartedly.

"How about instead of watching, you guys help me out a little!?" Touma yelled as he tried push the melon bread back.

"Nah… We're good." The both countered, giving the unfortunate boy a thumbs up.

"Assholes…"

Just when it looked like that Touma was about to lose, the door had suddenly slammed open, alarming everyone in the room.

Touma however just turned paler than he was as he noticed the two newcomers, especially the one who was trying to kill him just yesterday.

"S-Shiro!? A-Ao!? What are you two doing here!? Together, no less!?" The unfortunate boy stuttered helplessly as everyone took in their features, more specifically, the males.

"H-Holy cow!"

"Dude…Do breasts even come in that size!?"

"Does this mean that the Kami-yan disease has finally transcended beyond the cosmos!?"

Of course, Shiro and Ao ignored them and only focused on Touma. Speaking of which, there seems to be an obstacle in the way. And the white woman studied everyone with a critical eye.

If Shiro's memory was correct, the girl that was trying to force feed the melon bread to her love, was Seiri Fukiyose, a.k.a, The Iron Wall. She would constantly blame him for almost anything for his seemingly lackadaisical attitude, and would even go so far as to beat him for it.

Well, not on her watch!

The girl with the long black hair with a cracked cross around her neck was Himegami Aisa. She's a 'Gemstone' as they call it; children who were born with supernatural powers to begin with. Her uncontrollable ability seems to attract vampires, and if they drink her blood, they would instantly die, like if it was poison. Something that Shiro can relate to somewhat.

The boy with the blond hair in the hawaiian shirt was Tsuchimikado Motoharu. He's Touma's magician/esper ally and also known as The Backstabbing Blade. Despite being someone who is always untrustworthy, he tends to help Touma out of fatal incidents. For helping him most of the time, Shiro would rather keep him alive, mainly because he's one of Touma's friends.

The one with the blue hair was Aogami Pierce, the class representative and The Fetish King. Although, she barely knows about him, she knows that he is another one of Touma's friends, and would like to keep him alive as well. He, Tsuchimikado, and Touma make up the Delta Force of the class.

Everyone else was unimportant. Right now, she needed to get the 'Obstacle' out of the way.

Stepping inside, with Ao following, she immediately brushed passed the crowed and set the bento box on his desk with a sweet smile. She could already feel the blush rising up her cheeks as she gazed upon him, despite his body breaking apart if Ao was correct.

"Don't worry, its not like I'm going to _kill_ you or anything, and I did tell you that I'll be back. I was just walking with Shiro here to deliver your lunch that she made with all of her love. And besides, there is something that we need to talk about, after you're finished of course."

Well, seeing how that both otherworldly beings weren't at each other's throats and destroying everything in their path, he guessed they were on good terms for now.

" _But that still doesn't calm me down in the slightest!"_ he thought as he felt a little hostility coming from the classroom.

He could've sworn he heard Himegami mumble "two more!?", but was too focused in his mind how to prevent any bloodshed that was to come. Mainly his blood…

He was cut from his thoughts when he felt a sudden weight in his lap, and he swallowed hard as Shiro sat sideways on his lap, and opened the bento box to reveal the omelet rice she made, piping hot as if it was fresh from the pan. The action alone made everyone gasp in surprise at the boldness. Ao just stood to the side, smirking at everyone's reactions.

The pale woman drew the chopsticks from the box with delicate fingers, and picked up a piece of egg and a little rice with it. She brought it close to her mouth and blew softly on it twice, her pretty pale lips seeming so welcoming, and then finally presented to him as if she were saying, "Here. Say, 'Aahhnn'"

"She figured that you would be hungry by now and wanted you to keep your energy for the rest of the day. Go on, eat it. I don't think you want to make her wait..." Ao said with a knowing smile.

Gulping loudly once again, Touma looked down at the amethyst-eyed woman and felt his heart pound against his chest. Her eyes were practically shining in anticipation, and the deep blush on her cheeks made it for certain, that she was enjoying every second of this moment. Like it was her dream, and she was finally making it a reality. He looked down at the delectable food and felt the need to quench his hunger.

"W-Well…I guess I shouldn't let it go to waste then… Itadakimasu…" He stuttered as he opened his mouth, letting the excited woman feed it to him. Shiro's heart did flips as she watched him chew in complete bliss.

This caused another gasp to resonate around the room from the class, some of them actually fainting at the action alone, all of them having various reactions.

"H-He's actually eating it like how a wife feeds her husband!" One girl said in complete surprise.

"We're losing him! We have to do something to stop this madness!" Another one panicked with jealousy.

The boys, however, had different reactions altogether…

"Dammit! The lucky bastard! What is his secret!?"

"This isn't fair at all! I demand justice!"

"What's this? Its seems the mate has appeared to feed the wild Kamijou-san! What will the Iron Wall do now to neutralize the threat!?"

Ignoring the words of the class, Touma chewed happily as the burst of flavor exploded into his mouth, finally ceasing his protesting stomach.

"Mmm! This is delicious! Thank you very much Shiro!" He complemented as he swallowed.

Shiro smiled happily in response, repeating the process once again with vigor. Of course, he complied as well.

Feeling a little left out, Ao decided to make things a little more interesting, just to see everyone's dumbstruck reactions.

As soon as Touma closed his mouth on the omelet rice, she quickly cupped his head with her pale fingers and kissed him full on the lips, pushing her tongue into his and stealing the food for herself. Everyone froze stock still, and she enjoyed their reactions as she pulled away with a content sigh.

"I've always wanted to do that. And you were right, this is simply exquisite…" Ao commented as she chewed mischievously.

Of course, this action had the desired effects, as the whole class could only watch in shock. Shiro however, clicked her tongue in slight annoyance. Besides, she had to show these fools whom he belonged to.

Of course, not wanting to be outdone, The white girl shoved the rice in her own mouth, and kissed him full on the lips as well, feeding him the food like a mother bird to her children as their wet appendages danced with one another. This action had shocked the class even more so, and even more of the students fainted.

"I-It's the legendary pincer attack! I never actually thought that I'd see it with my own two eyes!"

"T-They kissed him… Without any shame at all!" One girl yelled in surprise.

"Kamijou-kun…" Himegami mumbled quietly to herself, feeling a slight pain in her heart.

"This can't be possible! Has Kamijou Touma finally ascended to where even the gods can't stand!? There's no stopping the Kami-yan disease!"

"Damn you! Trade lives with me! You dare call yourself unfortunate!?"

"And they give off this Onee-san-like aura around them! Everybody knows that the Onee-san type is Touma's favorite kink!"

Not only did these shock the spiky haired boy, but this also made him panic on the inside, as he felt the increasing hostility around them.

" _I am so dead… Goodbye, my life…"_

He was finally able to breathe as a single string of saliva was connected for their mouths, and he was sort of disappointed that it ended so soon. He at least wanted to last a little longer before he left this world. Shiro however, seemed to be in high heaven.

It looked like that Fukiyose had enough, because she slammed her hands on the desk with reddened cheeks, causing the bento box a little too close to the edge.

"Kamijou, what is the meaning of this!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I was just eating as I was told and then this happened!" he said in pure, unadulterated fear.

"You know what exactly what's going on! How could you let these two scamps just kiss you like that without even stopping them!?" She yelled back in rage, causing the class to gasp once again at the insult.

Seeming how Shiro was still dazed in la la land, Ao decided snap back at the girl for the weak insult. She needed to be put in her place…

"Hey now, I don't like your tone girl. Who are you to say that we can't kiss the boy? It seems to me that you're obviously jealous."

"Ooohh….That's gotta burn…" one boy snidely remarked.

Fukiyose scoffed, but flinched at the remark. "Hah! Jealous!? Why should I be jealous? I'm not some random bitch who just kisses anyone she sees! Who are you supposed to be anyway!?"

"I'm just someone who just so happened to pass by. But then, when I met him, we did a beautiful and passionate dance together that made me beg for more. The way he pounded me into the ground so forcefully, he pinned me to a wall and took me to high heaven as he took me against my will. It was such a wonderful sensation, that I must do again soon. By the way boy, you have a really nice piece of ass on you when you walk. I just want to pinch it close to popping…"

This little tidbit of purposely misunderstanding information had made the Iron Wall girl to jerk back in horror, as the class could only gaze at Touma in shock and sheer envy.

"K-Kamijou…Is this true?" Fukiyose questioned with a stutter, as if she didn't want to believe it.

"W-Wait! You got it all wrong! This is a total misunderstanding!" Touma stammered

"It didn't feel like a misunderstanding to me yesterday…" Ao' commented with a mischievous smile.

"Ao, you're not helping!"

"But it felt so wonderful…"

"Enough!" Fukiyose interrupted. "I must ask you two women to leave this campus immediately and never return, or I will be forced to act! Kamijou, I will deliver your punishment personally to make sure you don't do such an atrocious act again!"

"I keep telling you, you have it all wrong! Would you just listen please!?" Touma pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Oh my, resorting to violence now are we? At least I'm not afraid to follow what my heart wants." Ao smiled evilly at the challenge.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" Most of the students yelled at once, completely hyped about the major catfight that was going to start.

Fukiyose clenched her fists with her cheeks red in both anger and embarrassment. "Why would I fall in love with that idiot! He's stupid, lazy, and hardly puts in any effort into anything! He's a failure, and will not make any progress in life at all!"

She did not realize due to her anger that the aforementioned boy looked like he took multiple stabs to the heart. This made Touma's mood take a deep dive. He didn't even realize that Shiro had finally snapped out of it and was about to feed him once again, completely oblivious of the argument.

"Oi…Fukiyose. I think you went a little too far…" Aogami defended his friend with a worried expression. But of course, she wasn't listening and had her full attention on Ao. Tsuchimikado just watched silently with a slight frown.

The blue clad woman just smirked all the way. "I don't think I said fall in love with him did I. I do remember saying, following what my heart wants though…"

"That's not the point!" Fukiyose screamed as she slammed an angry fist onto the table.

Just as Shiro was about to spoon up another serving of omelet rice, the bento box had suddenly fell over the desk and hit the ground with a loud _**clonk**_ , spilling its contents all over the dirty floor.

"… **."**

Everyone froze at the sudden sound, and Touma just snapped out of his little bout of depression. He looked down and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw the pale woman's face. Out of the few days he's gotten to know Shiro, he knew that she had a _nasty_ temper when provoked. And right now, she looked way passed the breaking point of no return.

"You probably shouldn't have done that…" Ao's words echoed hauntingly as she took few cautious steps back, _away_ from any potential crossfire.

Meanwhile, Shiro held her blank gaze at the box, that was now in the floor, with the omelet rice now ruined.

"…"

 _ **Snap!**_

The chopsticks Shiro held in her hand had suddenly snapped into pieces loudly when she clenched her fists tight, making everyone jump at the sound.

It was ruined…

The omelet rice that she poured all of her love into. Gone…

Now, he will be hungry, probably starve all day…

 **She did this…**

 **The 'Obstacle' did this…**

 **She will pay…**

 **She will crush her soul into a thousand pieces…**

 **No, that's too simple. She will shatter every single bone in her body.** _ **Then**_ **destroy her soul…**

 _ **Slowly and painfully…**_

 _ **She will suffer her wrath…**_

 **Kill…**

 _ **KILL!**_

Suddenly, all of the windows had cracked loudly, and then completely shattered into pieces, causing everyone to panic and shield their eyes.

Desks were suddenly thrown into the air and were imbedded deep into the walls; as if there were an invisible force pushed them away, making the class duck before their heads were taken off.

The chalkboard had started to emit an ear-piercing screech, as if sharp nails were being dragged across it, making the students cover their ears.

She slowly stood up from her love's lap and faced the perpetrator for this insolence, her amethyst eyes giving an eerily glow as her face contorted in sheer rage.

Fukiyose subconsciously took a step back in fear as the white woman gave an angry stomp towards her, cracking the very floor under her feet.

Then if things couldn't get any creepier, when Shiro breathed through her mouth with bared canines, little white wisps of flame fluttered out.

"W-What…?" Fukiyose mumble to herself as she took another step back in fear, resulting the other woman to take another earthshaking stomp.

The next thing Fukiyose knew, was that she was suddenly pinned to the wall with a pale hand wrapped around her windpipe like a vice.

She fearfully looked down at the other woman's reptilian amethyst eyes as she tried to pry her away with her weak hands.

And she instantly regretted it, like she saw her own death and she couldn't stop it, no matter what. She could already tell what the woman was saying, despite never having to talk at all.

" _ **You ruined the perfect lunch I made…"**_

" _ **Now, you will pay the price with your life…"**_

Shiro was pondering at where should she start. Would it be the legs or the arms? No, that's too easy.

The eyes. Yes, she will tear out her eyes and then break her body apart, rendering her blind to focus on her other senses, one bone at a time…

She slowly reached up with her other hand, aligning her fingers to the 'Obstacles' retinas, revealing her perfect white canines with a sadistic grin…

" _H-Help…."_ Fukiyose thought helplessly, fearing this would be the end of her life.

"Shiro! Stop!"

And just like all disasters, they must come to a stop.

Just before she could pierce her pale fingers into the 'Obstacles' eyes, Shiro came to an abrupt halt and blinked at the voice. Once again, she looked back and found Touma standing behind her, sweating profusely like he had run a marathon, and she realized that she had other matters to attend to. She felt the need to slap herself for forgetting that his body was breaking down.

When he tried to take a step forward, his legs buckled and gave out under him, and Shiro had immediately let go of the black haired girl to run to his side. The former coughed as she held her neck, regaining oxygen in her lungs.

Tsuchimikado paid close attention as she helped him up by putting his arm over her shoulder. And he had a bad sense of foreboding when he heard the blue clad woman say, "Oh dear, this is happening faster than I thought…"

" _Something is definitely wrong here…She looked like she was about to straight up murder Fukiyose, but when Kami-yan called her she stopped instantly. And the way he's weak now, its like something is eating away at his insides. Something's not right here…"_

The blond magician was broken fro his thoughts when Touma had coughed excessively and spat up globs of blood, freaking most of the students out at the scene.

"Kami-yan!" He yelled, worried about his friend.

" _Dammit…Can't move…."_ Touma thought as he felt his muscles locked up, and he blacked out once again.

The last thing he heard was Tsuchimikado yelling, "Quick, lets get him to the hospital!"

)))) Line Break ((((

He woke up in a start, and quickly realized the familiar white ceiling over his head.

" _Great…I'm in the hospital again. Such misfortune…"_

He groaned as he tried to turn his neck. Unfortunately he couldn't move at all, like his body was suddenly locked in chains, so he just laid there staring at the wall.

That was, until his blond magician friend had suddenly came into his view, scaring the shit out of him.

"Hi Kami-yan!"

"Wah! Tsuchimikado, don't do that! You nearly gave me a hard attack!"

"I think a heart attack would be the least of your worries…" The blond said, his mischievous grin suddenly being replaced by a serious look.

Touma knew that look, and he was almost afraid that something bad was going to happen soon. He needed to change the topic.

"So how did I get here?"

"Well, if you have to know…" Tsuchimikado said as he reached over and placed the white figure in front of his view. Touma guessed that Shiro had something to do with it.

"When you passed out, this beautiful Onee-san here had carried you all the way to the hospital. In bridal carry no less! I could barely believe it myself." The blond continued with a grin.

Shiro just fidgeted her fingers together and looked down in shyness at the attention, her cheeks producing a red hue.

Touma really felt thankful to Shiro, she must really love him to carry him all the way to the hospital.

Thankfully, Touma was finally able to move his neck at least and turned to the other occupant in the room, and he gulped audibly at the blue clad woman standing next to his bed.

Ao was smirking at him deviously, like she was planning something to befall on him. And if he looked closely, her body was shimmering like static.

"Ao…You're here too…"

"Well of course. I said earlier that we needed to talk. We can't do that if your dead." She said with her own grin.

"Ah. Also, this pretty lady over here relayed everything that's happened to me. So yeah, coming from a different dimension, the weird black whole yesterday, your body breaking down…That's barely any news to me, given your track record." Tsuchimikado said with a heavy sigh. "Man Kami-yan, you just can't seem to stay out of trouble, even with beings from other dimensions…"

Ah, so that was the side-effect…

"Hey, it's not like I asked to be the center of all the attention. They just appeared out of nowhere!"

"I'd hate to interrupt, but we're on a limited time here. We must speak now before you die…" Ao suddenly said, gaining everyone's attention.

" _Again!?_ Touma thought with a tired sigh.

"But don't worry, there is a way for you to survive, which brings us to the topic we must discuss about…" She said.

Touma gave a sigh of relief at the positive news. He had already died more than once, and did not want to experience death again.

"Thanks to your wonderful display of power yesterday, your body can't take the strain that you are currently experiencing. Basically, your existence will fade away if you don't stabilize yourself, but you don't know how to do that yet. So in order for you to survive, you must make a contract with a being like myself, to help stabilize your body." Ao continued, everyone paying close attention to her words.

"Coincidentally, my existence is fading as well, and I need someone with the same abilities as me to stabilize myself. It's mostly just for housing my energy, like a storage unit, and I will be able to take the amount of energy I need for stability." She said, everyone catching on what she was implying.

"So for the both us to survive this ordeal, we need to make a contract, that way, we won't fade away. It's a win-win situation. And I've already discussed this to Shiro over there, and she agreed wholeheartedly, mainly because your safety is her top priority."

Touma swallowed at the information given to him, and he looked at Shiro who gave him a concerned look. Seeming how he didn't want to die again, and Shiro wanting him to continue living, he guessed that this was okay.

"Will there be any side effects if we make this contract?" He asked to which Ao smiled.

"No, there will not. All you need to do is give the essence I require periodically in order to keep myself stabilized. So, are you willing to make a contract with me, Kmaijou Touma?" She asked.

Touma nodded in affirmation, prepared for whatever was coming.

Ao just smiled with a red hue forming on her cheeks. "Then a contract shall be made between us…"

She signaled the pale woman across the woman and she nodded back. They both closed their eyes and started whispering in their own language softly, as the air vibrated and thrummed.

Weird alien letters had started to appear and circle around them and Touma, causing the latter to look around in slight wonder. Tsuchimikado just watched silently, his sunglasses giving a bright glare.

Touma felt a slight pull in his right hand and he looked down to find it raised towards Ao, despite not moving at all. It had a weird amethyst glow around the appendage and a small purple line had stretched out towards the blue clad woman. Shiro had a mysterious amethyst glow around her body as well, silently whispering as the vibration grew in intensity.

The line had seemingly imbedded itself into Ao's chest as the same purple glow surrounded her frame. Then the line darted towards Shiro white chest, and finally flew towards his own. Touma knew he felt something, but couldn't exactly explain what. It was somewhat welcoming though, whatever it was.

Then the hospital room was suddenly filled with a white flash with the piercing sound of glass breaking.

The light faded and Touma found himself able to move again, no longer sickly pale. He flexed his fingers in reassurance as the two otherworldly beings opened their eyes.

"The contract is complete…" Ao said, the red hue deepening as her heart suddenly started to pound faster within her chest. Shiro felt the same thing since she was breathing a little heavily, a dark blush forming on her cheeks.

For some reason, Touma felt the need to run…

"And now, to transfer your essence unto me…" The blue clad woman said hauntingly, causing Touma to flinch.

"Wait what…?" Touma stammered, feeling the need to run away even more.

Then Ao had suddenly jumped on top of him on the bed, straddling him.

"W-wait! How do I transfer the energy you need!?" He stuttered, fearing her answer.

Ao just chuckled to herself as she leaned down close to his face, her hands pinned at both sides of his head, preventing his mean of escape.

"Of course it's the same way that you humans do when heavily aroused. I thought you knew that…"

"You didn't say that we needed to do that for the transfer! Isn't there some other way to do this!?"

"Fortunately for us, there isn't. Oh how I've been waiting for this moment…" She said as he face drew closer to his.

" _Wait. What does she mean by 'us'? Don't tell me…"_ Touma thought in trepidation as he looked over to the side of his bed to see Shiro, her eyes shadowed by her white hair. Although he could clearly see the deep blush on her cheeks, and Touma new that he was trapped.

"W-Wait! My heart isn't ready yet! Tsuchimikado, help me out here!" He stuttered with red cheeks as everyone turned to the other occupant in the room.

Said blond had flinched comically as he was suddenly bombarded by the scary looks the two women had given him. He felt the need to get the hell out of there and fast!

He could literally tell what both women were saying with their glares, despite not speaking to him in the slightest.

" _ **Leave us now, or suffer the consequences…"**_

Being the Backstabbing Blade that he was, he only had one choice to make…

"Well, Kami-yan, see you later! Tell me the details another time! Your noble sacrifice will never be forgotten!" He yelled as he quickly ran out the door with an audible slam.

"Wait! Get back here and help me you asshole!" Touma yelled back in fear and excitement at the same time.

Ao's hand had darted below her legs and he flinched at the contact when her hand felt up his crotch. He felt Shiro climb up in the bed to his side as well.

"Oh my, you sure are certainly hard down here…Don't worry, I've already cast a spell that erases this rooms presence, so we have all the privacy we need." Ao whispered as she felt a certain wetness flow down her legs.

Touma could only gulp loudly as his arousal had risen underneath the only piece of clothing he had on, which was the hospital gown.

Then Shiro had tossed her leg over his head, revealing her wet crotch under her kimono, and Touma's heart started to beat louder.

" _Am I really going to have a threesome with two beautiful women!? I'm not sure if I can call this unfortunate!"_ He thought with a dry throat. For some reason, he felt the need to quench his thirst.

"I cannot hold myself back any longer! I must take you now before I fade away from existence!" Ao said as she suddenly shredded his gown with her bare hands. He flinched at the sudden coldness as her hands trailed down his perfectly toned chest.

The blue clad woman looked at Shiro who was breathing heavily in arousal. "I hope you don't mind if I go first. Self preservation is prioritized after all…" She said.

Shiro only gave a cute pout in response, as if saying, "Fine, but make it quick…" As much as she wanted to take him first, Ao needed to get her energy back as soon as possible.

After getting permission, Ao took hold of his hard length and directed it to her wet entrance, the tip just barely hitting inside. She felt her own legs shake in anticipation…

"Let these Onee-sans take care of you now, Kamijou Touma…" She whispered huskily.

Meanwhile, Touma just sighed in resignation and thought one thing…

" _Fuck it! I have needs too damn it!"_

With that, he brought his hands up to grasp Shiro's hips and pressed his dry tongue into her wet snatch, resulting the girl to gasp silently in need. And boy, did he not regret it in the slightest!

Ao just smiled at his boldness and decided that she waited long enough. With a final huff in satisfaction, she impaled herself onto his length and immediately started to grind her hips, fully focusing all of her attention to the pleasure she was receiving.

Shiro was already in high heaven, grinding her hips as his tongue did wonders to her senses. She could already feel herself getting close to sweet, sweet release as she silently moaned.

This pleasure was the greatest feeling Touma had ever felt, and he wanted to feel more. He mainly focused his attention to the pale woman over his head and licked all over her wet opening, paying attention to the volume of her sighs and silent moans. God this woman was too hot for her own good…

He couldn't forget the sensations he was feeling inside Ao as well, the way she bounced on top of him and the way her insides stretched and convulsed against his length made him even harder.

"Oh Gods! So this is what it feels like. I can feel you getting bigger…Yes!" Ao yelled in a pleasure induced sigh. She leaned back he hands on his knees and slammed her hips harder onto him, resulting the sounds of pounding skin against one another around the hospital room.

Touma could already feel himself come close to release, and he forced his tongue to go flat against Shiro's snatch, lapping up all of her love juices while flicking the wet appendage against the little nub.

Shiro didn't realize the drool coming down her chin, and gasped loudly with clenched teeth as her legs tightened around her loves head to the point he might die of suffocation. When he flicked the little nub to her entrance, it made her brain draw up a blank and she felt herself release in his mouth, pouring her love juice all into his mouth, and she could hear him slurping it all up, making sure not a drop would be wasted. She bit down onto her kimono, which was loosened to the point that it completely exposed her chest and inner thighs, to help silence her loud moans of complete ecstasy. Her body racked and trembled as the afterglow took hold, and she almost swallowed her tongue when he continued to lick away at her entrance.

Dying of suffocation wasn't as bad as Touma thought. He felt the need to hear her silent moans more and continued to lap up her sweet juices with gusto.

Finally, the pale woman over his shoulder swung her legs off of him, breathing heavily with a beaming grin and red cheeks. She needed to take a quick breather before they continued their lovemaking.

Ao saw this chance to glide her bare breasts over his toned chest and leaned in close for a kiss. He gladly opened his mouth and swirled her tongue with is as she grounded her hips against his. He could feel his release getting closer to the point of bursting.

She pulled back her lips as she grinded faster, a euphoric grin on her face with a deep red hue across her face.

"I can feel you twitching inside! Come on! Give me the essence that I need for survival! Please…" She finished timidly, her voice full of want and need, as her gasps and moans became quicker and more high pitched.

As soon as he heard of the word 'please' gracing from her lips, he suddenly reached his hands around her hips and thrust upwards with all his might. The way she timidly said the magic word got him so riled up full of energy Touma never thought he had.

Then she kept repeating the damn word like chant, and it gave the satisfying results like magic.

"Please…Please…Please…Ah!" She moaned loudly as he slammed his hips into hers one last time, releasing his seed inside her wet snatch. Ao's body was trembling due to the aftershocks of her own sweet release as well.

Then he did it a couple more times, making sure that it overflowed and she gasped in delight each time.

Touma felt the energy leave him as he finally relaxed under her, breathing heavily as his arms were laid out across the bed.

Shiro had finally regained her energy and slid her body down his, stopping her cute face against his still hard length where his and Ao's juices were mixed. Ao had done the same thing while dragging her bare breasts down his chests.

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart sweetie. Now let us reward you for your efforts…" Ao whispered huskily as she lightly licked his tip, tasting his and her juices, along with Shiro licking the base.

Touma couldn't come up with any coherent thoughts at all as his length twitched in anticipation. He couldn't help but close his eyes tightly and focus at the sensations of their tongues.

Shiro massaged with his sack below with one graceful hand as she took him in her mouth, suckling gently on the head of his hard length. She would try her damned hardest to please him, especially after the wonders he did for her. He tasted absolutely delicious, and she doubled her efforts.

Ao couldn't help but giggle as she watched the pale woman's head bob up and down, increasing her speed as time went on; every time she came close to his base, she gave an audible, silent moan . Then she released him with a loud wet pop resounding the room, allowing Ao to do the same.

Touma could only clench his bare canines together as he clutched the covers with his hands, and he felt them alternate between themselves. He felt himself coming close again and he wasn't sure if he should warn them or not.

With another wet pop, Ao had slid up against his side to let Shiro continue her ministrations, whispering huskily in drunken arousal in his ear as she did so.

"Do you see the way she's going to town on you? She must really love you a lot to do this kind of thing for you. And to think, you have us all-powerful beings to do this for you whenever you want. You should count yourself lucky, boys of your age dream of this kind of thing, no…?" She whispered, and Touma couldn't help but look down at Shiro, the reaction making his length harder at what he saw in his lust-induced gaze.

The way her amethysts eyes glistened with tears on the sides and looked up at him expectedly, full of want, like she was waiting for him to give her his seed in her mouth. The way her beautiful, pale butt positioned itself up in the air, giving a full view of it. The way she silently moaned every time her mouth hit his base as she held onto it with a pale, delicate hand; the other massaging his sack under it. The way her long, white, spiky hair cascaded between his thighs as she suckled faster. It was almost too much for Touma…

Then Shiro did the one thing that he thought was impossible…

She took her pale, milky breasts in her hands and wrapped them around his base licking the head of his cock, completely making him go into mind numbing bliss. He couldn't form any words at all with the wonderful sensations she was doing. All for him…

"Look at how bad she wants it. She's ready for it whenever you are. Do you have a big load for her? Do you want to mess up her cute, shameless face with your white essence? Mark her perfect, pale skin to let others know that she belongs to you, and you only? To make her swallow it all?" Ao whispered in his ear as she watched, making his length twitch in anticipation, much to the delight of the pale woman pleasuring him.

He was close to bursting, Shiro could feel it. Just a few more moments, then she would drink every last drop of his essence. Just imagining it made her amethyst eyes glisten in want as she redoubled her efforts.

Ao decided to give him one final push…

"Go one, cum…She's waiting for you, and the look she's giving you is telling she wants it so much. I'm sure her patience is wearing thin at this point. Us women don't like to be kept waiting you know…" The blue clad woman whispered and finished with a kiss on his cheek.

This gave the desired effect as he placed his hands over Shiro's white head and forced her mouth down all the way, releasing his seed in her mouth. She moaned loudly as he shook with the afterglow. Ao just giggled and patted his back reassuringly as she watched silently.

"Good boy…"

Just as Shiro imagined, he tasted wonderful, like a forbidden fruit. And gods, did it feel great to know that she could get him off like that. She would love to do that again sometime in the near future. Maybe in some kind of dark alleyway, where just anybody can stand there and watch as she serviced him? Just the mere thought made the juices drip down her pale legs.

She wasn't satisfied yet, not by a long shot, she thought with determination. Now was the time for the main part she waited for in agonizing patience.

It seemed that Ao could read her thoughts, because she quickly pushed the boy to the foot of the hospital bed and she sat at the head of it, legs spread wide as Shiro climbed in between them on all fours, her mouth close to her wet entrance.

Touma blinked in confusion as he found himself sitting on his knees and he gulped loudly as he looked down, his length getting hard once again despite coming twice in a row.

Shiro looked back at him with gleaming amethyst eyes as she wiggled her pale butt at him, as if she was beckoning him to take her from behind, which she basically was. Her smile beaming at him with a deep blush.

"What are you waiting for? She wants you to take her from behind. You not going to disappoint her now, are you?" Ao said while biting her finger, her lustful gaze trained on him.

Without even realizing it, he had griped Shiro's perfectly white hips and brought his hardened length to her wet entrance. Her beaming smile grew wider as she gazed at him, her breathing becoming heavier in puffs, as if she was telling him, "Go ahead. Take me now…"

With one final intake of breath he slammed his hips into hers, connecting the both of them, causing the girl to tremble with a loud moan, and he felt the juices already dripping down.

" _Holy shit! She already came again!?"_ He thought in realization as he pulled back a little.

Shiro was once again, in high heaven. And she grinned in both happiness and deep lust as her body was racked with tremors. As soon as he was inside her, she had already came, like the floodgates had finally burst open.

His cock..

It felt…

Without a _**hint of doubt…**_

 _ **Really…**_

 _ **So wonderfully…**_

 _ **GOOD!**_

If she wasn't already addicted to his taste, she knew she was _**definitely**_ hooked on this feeling of completeness. They were finally connected as one, and she absolutely enjoyed the sensations she was feeling as he slammed against her once again, making her lose control of her arms that she tried to hold herself up with, as her juices overflowed with _**sheer lust.**_ Gods, it felt too wonderful to be an illusion, and if she was in one, then she would destroy this world without a moment's hesitation!

Not wanting to let Ao feel a little left out, she kissed the little nub of her entrance as Touma pounded against her at a steady pace, each time, her love juices would drip and splatter all over the bed. And she would moan and gasp silently, but loudly enough for them to hear.

Ao could only close her eyes in bliss as Shiro licked away at her dripping snatch, she could already tell that the pale woman below her enjoying every second of this moment. Whenever Shiro licked the little nub above her opening, she couldn't help but release a loud moan as she bit her index finger to timidly silence herself, but ultimately fail.

Touma, however, was feeling as much as Shiro did, the way she tightened around him and the way she clutched the bed sheets with her clawed hands had let him know that she was loving it. And the way her pale ass would jiggle a little at each slam of their hips made him watch in a trance. He couldn't help but grow harder inside her when she turned her cute face to him, silently moaning with her amethyst reptilian eyes tearing up at the corners.

In an act of slight mischief, he leaned down her pale back and softly bit her neck, biting down hard enough to mark her perfect white skin, trailing his right hand up her tout stomach and softly grasping at her right breast.

And boy did he feel a sense of accomplishment when he felt her muscles lock up with an audible intake of air, like she was holding her breath and waiting for him to finish till the very last second.

Shiro had regained enough energy to hold herself up, until she felt her love giving her a love bite on her sensitive skin. She loved the way he suckled on her neck, resulting the small red mark on her skin. After they finished with their passionate lovemaking, she will show this mark for the whole world to see proudly, with he head held high! As long as her artificial body functioned, she will _never_ heal that one part of her neck with instant regeneration!

After her body spasmed out of her natural high, she dove into the other woman's breast and suckled hard on one, while the other was fondled with her pale hand, causing Ao to moan in pleasure, and hold her head in the same spot with her own hands as she came as well.

Touma felt like he could push her a little further, and he got another naughty idea, due to the lustful thoughts in his mind.

He took hold of her body and leaned back on his knees, making her gasp loudly as her pale back stayed flushed against his own chest, resulting for deeper penetration. Her sighs and moans grew in intensity at the action and she found herself bouncing against his wonderful, hard cock.

Ao watched with heavy breaths as she watched Shiro wrap an arm over his neck to help keep her balanced as she rode him. Then she crawled over to the pale, blushing woman and licked her milky breast, returning the favor with the same sensations. Her silent moans became louder and quicker, like she was storing up her body for another orgasmic release.

Touma thought he could heighten the sensation as he felt himself getting close for release as well. He quickly presses his finger on the little nub against her opening with enough force to make her scream in delight. In response, she rode him faster and harder, as if she were trying to milk his seed out and into her own body.

Shiro quickly turned his spiky head with a pale hand towards herself as she mashed her lips with his, dancing their tongues together. She slammed her hips down as fast and as hard as she could, regardless of the numbing feeling her body was going through. Thanks to Ao's ministrations on her breasts and Touma's finger on her clit, the wonderful sensation was too much for her as she felt her muscles spasm once again, releasing her contained love juices all over his hard length. And in turn, she felt his seed overflow within her.

She loved it…

She released his lips against hers and they all breathed heavily, lust-induced gazes eyeing one another.

 _ **One more time…**_

 _ **Just one more round of passionate lovemaking…**_

She lifted herself off of Touma, and gently pushed the other woman back on her legs, making her lean back at the head of the bed on her knees. Then she turned around and laid back, placing her head in Ao's lap, her spiky white hair sprawled out on the hospital bed.

Spreading her legs wide, she raised her arms towards him, her hands open with her fingers wriggling, a beaming smile on her features with a heavy blush, as if she were saying, "Come here, and hold me tight…Please…"

Ao giggled at the adorableness as she watched him crawl to the pale girl in her lap. Ao decided to cradle Shiro's white head with her hands.

Touma leaned over the pale woman and she wrapped her arms over his neck lovingly in response. He felt himself blush a little as she smiled at him with a loving and cute gaze. He just felt the need to kiss her welcoming lips, which he did, and she in turn arched her back and pushed herself flush against him, her pale milky breasts gliding over his with her light pink nipples poking out.

Then in one fluid motion, he penetrated her wet entrance once again, resulting her to silently moan in his mouth. He loved it every time she did that, and it only made him harder.

Separating their mouths she gave him another loving gaze and wrapped her legs around his waist, locking him in place, as if giving him a silent permission to go ahead.

He smiled back at her and thrusted forwards, making her silently gasp at the feeling as her breasts jiggled. He felt the need to do it again, harder this time to watch her breasts shake almost hypnotically.

Pinning his arms on each side of Ao's lap, he slammed his hips into hers, causing her to moan loudly and her body trembling in release.

She had came once again…

And boy did it feel _**so mind-numbingly good…**_

Ao could only chuckle loudly while tracing her hand over Shiro's chest and gave a light squeeze, making the girl sigh in complete bliss. The she cupped Touma's chin in her own hand to give him a long wet kiss, sucking on his tongue as his hips moved on their own accord.

Shiro could only hold on tightly as she raked her nails down his back, creating longs scratch marks until her hands cupped his adorable butt. Then trailing her hands back up to his neck as the blissful feeling of release took hold of her once again, taking her into new heights.

Ao pulled her lips away from his with an intoxicated grin.

"Don't you just find it adorable how much she loves you. Every time you pick up your pace, she gets louder and writhes even more. Just look at her…" Ao whispered as both of their gazes went down to the writhing, pale, and gorgeous woman, holding on tight with both of her arms around his neck, moaning silently but loudly.

Shiro could only look up and smile cutely with a heavy blush forming on her cheeks, her amethyst eyes glistening with tears of happiness and want as Touma pounded harder against her, making her breasts jiggle with each slam with the sound of slapping flesh echoing in the room. Ao giggled as she cradled her head once again in her pale hands, seeing her king reduced to this much…

Shiro, however, couldn't care less, and she wholeheartedly wanted to repay her love with heartfelt words as his wonderfully hard cock filled her completely.

 _ **If only…**_

 _ **She could…**_

 _ **Fucking…**_

 _ **SPEAK!**_

"I…..I….."

 _ **Speak damn it!**_

 _ **SPEAK!**_

 _ **Let him know how much you love him!**_

 _ **LET!**_

 _ **HIM!**_

 _ **KNOW!**_

 _ **NOW!**_

"I Love You!"

Yes! Finally, she said it! In plain English(Japanese) no less!

Both Touma and Ao blinked in confusion as they heard an unknown, cute voice had suddenly spoken, the former's hips continuing to slam against the girl under him.

"Shiro, did you just-"

"I love you!" The cute voice interrupted him, and they both realized that it was definitely Shiro that had spoken just a few moments ago.

Touma almost thought that his neck would snap as the pale woman under him just hugged him closely with a heavy force, her arms over his neck and her chin on his shoulders, tears of happiness flowing from her amethyst eyes.

She had finally said it! She actually broke the language barrier between them! She couldn't help but leak tears of sheer happiness and she said it again with emotion.

"I love you…"

Ao just chuckled to herself, watching the cute spectacle.

"Awww…Would you look at that? She's proclaiming her love to you…Well? What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to reciprocate her feelings?" she whispered huskily into his ear, making him gulp loudly with a deep blush.

He leaned down to the pale woman under him and placed his hands on her tear stained cheeks, looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you too, Shiro…" He said without hesitation, making the girl smile happily and hug him tightly against her own body. She could feel both of their hearts resonating as one, and she loved every beat.

This action made Touma slam against her even harder as he could feel his release grow once again, her moans becoming quicker and louder, with the sound of slapping skin echoing throughout the room.

Shiro was helpless under him, and could only hold on tight, loving every second of it. Every time he pounded, she voiced her undying love to him.

"I love you! I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you!" She repeated like a mantra.

It was like he was in a trance, and he felt the need to increase his pace with vigor.

Ao decided o give him one final push to make him go over the edge…

"There you go. Good boy. Now all you need to do is fill her up. It shouldn't be that hard, right?"

"I love you!" Shiro yelled as he increased his pace even more.

"Go on…Cum…"

"I love you!"

"Bend her to your will. Do it inside like you did last time and to me. Make her yours…"

"I love you!"

"Impregnate her…Make her have your babies…Wouldn't you like that? To knock up my king with your hot, delicious seed, filling her up to the brim? To mark her to be yours forever until death comes to you both?"

"I love you!"

"Do it now…Fill her up…" Ao whispered lovingly as she kissed his cheek.

The way Ao whispered into his ear, the way Shiro tightened her grip as she held on for dear life, the way her tight, wet snatch twitched and convulsed in anticipation, the way her slit amethyst eyes glistened with tears full of want, the way she smiled lovingly at him with that heavy blush across her pale, tear stained cheeks, and the way she gasped and moaned quickly, but loudly with each pound. It was too much for Touma and he came with one final thrust in his hips, filling Shiro with his seed once again. He watched her spasm uncontrollably as she took a sharp intake of air. And if he wasn't careful, she could probably end his life by breaking his whole body in half, that's how tightly she held onto him.

Shiro could only cup his cheeks with both hands and whispered, "I love you…" kissing him full on the lips and entangling her tongue with his.

And Touma reciprocated instantly…

"As much as I would love to continue, I think we should rest for the time being. You're going to need your energy for the days to come, and we must teach you to protect yourself." Ao interrupted with a knowing grin.

"I think you're right…" Touma said as he rolled onto his back, breathing heavily like he had run a ten kilometer marathon. It sure felt like he did.

Shiro just smiled and laid down on his right side, entwining his right hand into her own and tangling her leg into his, and closed her eyes in absolute peace, giving a sigh of pure bliss at the wonderful sensations she had just experienced. They needed to do this more often, she thought as she placed her head on his chest.

Ao just laid down on his left and did the same, hugging his warm body to with a single thought as her eyes drifted to a close.

"So this is love…What a wonderful emotion…"

)))) Line Break ((((

As dawn broke, Tsuchimikado Motoharu slammed Touma's hospital room open, his sunglasses giving a glare as he grinned mischievously.

"Yo Kami-yan! I have come to deliver a new set of clo- _holy shit!_ "

That was until the scent filled his nostrils and he immediately reeled back, covering his nose with an arm, dropping Touma's new set of clothes onto the floor.

It was like a typhoon of lust had crashed into the room and left nothing but an arousing smell in its wake, then he turned his gaze over to the three people in the bed, all three of them naked, and Tsuchimikado gulped loudly as he saw the rising chest of both Ao, and Shiro under the covers.

Then he froze stock still as they suddenly woke up and turned their gazes to him with a _**cold glare**_.

They both woke up from their slumber and silently glared at the intruder that _**dared**_ to awaken them from their slumber, And Tsuchimikado sweated profusely in fear as he could literally translate to what they were saying…

" _ **We will shatter you soul into oblivion if you don't close that door right now!"**_

"P-Please excuse me!" He stammered as he threw Touma's clothes into the room and slammed the door shut, running away like a bat out of hell!

"Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit!" He repeated as he ran as fast as he could. He could literally see his own death in there!

Heaven Canceller was just strolling along the halls until he saw Tsuchimikado running away in fear.

"Hey, there's no running in the halls…" He said

"Whatever you do, do NOT go through that door if you wish to live! In fact make that door off limits!" The blond screamed as he continued running for his life.

The frog-faced doctor wondered what he was talking about, until he turned to Touma's personal hospital room and could literally see a dark and deathly aura surrounding it.

"Yeah….Maybe I should do what he says…" He said to himself as he turned the sign on the door to 'Do Not Disturb", and calmly turned back to where he came from.

He was not looking forward to dying anytime soon…

 **Holy shit, that took forever to write. My hands hurt now…. So tell me what you think of the lemon guys, and remember, an insane and genocidal Touma will be coming soon. So be a little more patient… and maybe there will be a Pokemon or Fire Emblem fanfic as well…**


End file.
